Skywalker's Return
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: Decades after his demise, the former sith lord once known as Darth Vader and now as Anakin Skywalker is given a chance at redemption by the gods themselves. But he now finds himself in a world of mutants, superheroes, gods, and cosmic beings. That, combined with the new sith army that's rising, raises the question: can Anakin survive? Rated for language, violence, and future lemons
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note: Hellllllllooooooooo there everyone. TigerVolcano5000 here with a brand new story! Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of "Skywalker's Return".**

 **Prologue**

Darkness. That's all that he could remember. Pitch black darkness, preventing from seeing anything. He also felt cold, which a small part of him found strange given his "defenses". But most of him just wanted to sleep.

"You must awaken." Hearing a strange voice, he shook his head and drooped back down. "You must awaken NOW!" His eyes suddenly shot open upon hearing the loud and demanding tone of the voice. He could move his body, but still found himself in the same darkness that he's been in for who knows how long.

"Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself!"

" **He's a demanding one, isn't he? This is a waste of time".**

" _Oh hush you. His reaction is understandable and you know why this must be done."_

" **Don't you hush me, woman! I'll tear you limb from limb!"**

" _I would like to see you try, you annoying self-conceited fool!"_

" **It would be my pleasure you whiny little bitch!"**

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" The two voices he heard earlier were silenced by the first he heard.

"I want answers!"

"And answers, you shall receive." Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him and he was now able to see. He looked down and saw himself black armor with black gauntlets and boots, a cape, a panel in the center of his chest, and he felt his head to feel a helmet. In an instant, memories came flooding back to him in waves. He remembered who he was: the sith lord known as Darth Vader.

"Where am I?" In front of him, three flashes of yellow flashes appeared and revealed three figures. The first was a female with yellow skin, royal-blue eyes, and black hair. She wore a brown cloak the covered her body and a piece that covered her head. She also had strange black markings on her chin and a silver tube attached to her waist.

The second figure was much taller and _much_ more intimidating. He was a man of large build with yellow and black skin. He had yellow eyes, fangs, and multiple horns on his head. He wore dark gray armor with was large around his chest and his left arm was prosthetic. He also had a silver tube attached to his waist but his was longer.

The final figure was on of tall, but not as tall as the other one, height. He wore metal armor around his body and a mask that concealed his face. He wore a cloak with the hood covering his head and the rest leaning off behind him and had the same silver tube attached to his waist as the others.

"We've called you hear for an important reason, Skywalker." Vader flinched at the mention of that name and this didn't go unnoticed by the three figures.

"I don't deserve that name."

" **Oh stop whining. It was years ago, get over it!"**

" _Bogen, shut it now!_

"That's enough. You deserve an explanation. You are aware of the Force, yes?"

"Yes," this was a simple answer for Vader as he's known of the force for most of his life.

"What is the Force, Skywalker?"

Vader once again flinched at the name "Skywalker" but answered anyway, "It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us: it binds the galaxy together. But I don't understand what my knowledge of the Force has to do with who you people are. Or, why I'm here!"

"You're correct. First off, who we are. This," he motioned to the woman, "is Ashla, the goddess of light. This," he motioned to the yellow eyed man, "is Bogen, the god of darkness. And I am Nirva, the god of balance. We are the gods in charge of governing the Force." This left Vader silent. Three-quarters of his life he knew and has been learning more about the Force, but he never heard anything about it having gods. "As for the reason we summoned you here-."

" **It's to finish the job that you failed so miserably,"** Bogen all but snarled.

" _As much as it pains me to say it, Bogen is right,"_ Ashla said, with sympathy written on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Nirva sighed, "You, Skywalker, are the Chosen One. The three of us were the ones who orchestrated your birth. It was your destiny to destroy the sith and bring balance to the Force, a destiny that has been left unfulfilled.

"What are you talking about? I _did_ destroy the sith. My," he hesitated for a moment, " _master_ and I were the last ones. With our deaths, the sith have been eliminated throughout the entire galaxy. It's over."

"I wish that were true, but it isn't." Nirva then waved his hand and a small white orb appeared. As the orb got larger, Vader heard noise coming from it. When he looked, he saw the inside of a large ship that was similar to the ones he was used to. He saw a figure in front of an army yelling and waving their arms. But Vader's surprise came with what this figure pulled something from his belt: a lightsaber. The weapon of the sith and their ancient enemies, the Jedi. The blade of the lightsaber was a blood red color. Suddenly, every figure in the army all pulled out their own lightsabers and Vader became lost in the sea of red.

"That's…impossible," he turned to the three gods, "How did this happen?"

" _Shortly after the sith lord known as "Darth Sidious" had the Jedi's own army turn on them, some were able to survive."_

"Yes, I know," Vader said in a depressed tone as memories came flashing back to him. Specifically, the hand he had played in the destruction of the Jedi Order. The faces of dozens of Jedi that were riddled with shock, betrayal, and anger, a small group of crying children huddling together, a room filled with corpses who all perished by a blue blade, the sight of a large building burning, ...and then darkness.

" _What you may not know of is of the small group of Jedi that fled together. Their plan was to rally allies, form an army, and destroy the sith and the traitorous clones in one swoop. But, as time went on, their views and ideas changed. They saw how the sith had been able to nearly completely wipe the Jedi out and seize control of the galaxy in such a short time and they began to truly believe that the dark side was stronger."_

" **You say that like it isn't,"** Bogen commented with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ashla shot him a glare before continuing, _"One of them stepped forward and claimed that he should lead due to him always being the strongest. Somehow, they were able to get their hands on a sith holocron and began training themselves in the ways of the dark side. In time, they began recruiting more and more sith to their army. Their plan was to wait until the war between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire had ended, then they would wait and destroy the victor."_

Vader thought this over, "How long has it been since I died?"

"Nearly two decades?"

Vader's eyes widened beneath his helmet, "So, the sith have been growing in power and numbers-?"

 **"For more than fifty years,"** Bogen finished.

Vader was shocked. In fact, "shocked" didn't even register. He was downright _horrified_. Because of him, there has been a new sith empire growing for nearly half a century. He and Sidious had been able to control the entire galaxy for twenty-one years. That size of a sith army? Nothing and no one in the entire _universe_ was safe.

"But, that's why we've brought you here today."

The former sith lord turned to the balance god, "What do you mean?"

"We created you to bring balance to the Force. While through no fault of your own, it was a mission that you failed. _We're_ giving you a chance to correct that mistake."

"You mean?"

Nirva smiled, "Yes. We're going to bring you back to life." To say that Vader was surprised was an understatement. Meeting the gods of the force and being resurrected by them? He'd _never_ heard of something like that.

"The sith army is spreading to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, far in the Outer Rim. To a planet known as Earth, unknown to you or anyone else in the central part of the galaxy. That planet was the original home world of the human race, and is very strong in the Force. We believe that unlocking its ancient secrets will reestablish your true power and gave yourself the strength necessary to destroy this new threat. To provide you a better chance, we will restore your body to its state before your turn to the dark side. Before you truly became Darth Vader. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes," Vader felt that the answer was obvious. He wanted a chance to fix the mistakes he has caused. While this won't undo them, it'll be his redemption.

"Good. The earth is nothing like anything you've encountered to this point, but you must never give up. When you arrive in this new system, you'll have something we gave you to aid in your mission. We wish you the best of luck on your new mission...Anakin Skywalker." Before Vader-no _Anakin_ could comment, the three gods shot beams of energy from their eyes. Ashla's were yellow, Bogen's were black, and Nirva's were white. Anakin only felt immense pain from what they were doing until he figured out their reasoning: they were fixing his body! Underneath the suit, he could feel the skin he'd lost decades ago begin to heal itself. He could feel hair growing on his head and even his lungs being fixed. All before he lost consciousness.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Slowly, Anakin opened his eyes and, for the first time in years, was greeted to sunlight. He stood and looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in an alley behind a dumpster? Was this their idea of a joke? As he moved, he could see humans walking past the alley. Oddly, they wore clothing that Anakin had never seen in his life. But he remembered what Nirva said, that this world was _much_ different from anywhere else he'd been. And he was right about that.

Remembering what the gods did for him before he left, Anakin reached above his head and grabbed his helmet. He hesitated for a second, before breathing and removing it. When he did, he was greeted by the smell of the air and the sunlight on his face. Seeing a puddle on the ground, Anakin walked over and was shocked by what he saw. His face! The one he'd lost so long ago! Even though it's been _decades_ when he's seen his real face, he recognized it perfectly. His fair skin, his blue eyes, his (slightly messy) brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck, and even the scar that was near his right eye.

Taking off his right glove (and being surprised to his own hand again), he touched his face and laughed to himself when he felt the texture of his own skin. After spending about a minute smiling like an idiot to himself, he noticed slight glow coming from his right hand. That's when he realized that he was holding something. It was a small crystal, glowing yellow and Anakin knew exactly what it was: a kyber crystal. These were the most important pieces used when assembling lightsabers. He figured that the gods gave it to him to construct a new one. While an important thing to do, it wasn't at the top of his list of priorities.

Before he could do anything else, he suddenly was knocked off his feet by a loud explosion that ripped through the calm atmosphere. Anakin looked to see dozens of people running for their lives. Slowly, he peeked from the alley and saw a building that was partially on fire and multiple men wearing black masks and carrying strange looking guns running into it. Although he was new to this world, Anakin was able to tell what those men were up to in short time. Despite how he was in his younger years, he was surprisingly intelligent.

Then, a realization came to him. Jedi are keepers of the peace, and he had to do just that if he were fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One. Deciding not to reveal himself without knowing all he can about this world, Anakin slipped the glove and helmet back on before he began marching to the building that the men had walked into. Without even realizing it, he was marching the same way he did that struck fear into so many in the rest of the galaxy.

Anakin noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that people were staring at him as he walked toward the building. Some in surprise, some in fear, and others in...Hope? As he walked up the steps, he saw the men pointing guns at (what he assumed were) the people in charge with civilians on the ground. Anger suddenly welled up inside him.

Back when he was aligned with the empire, a sight like this wouldn't have even made him bat an eye. He'd seen far worse. But now, with his old personality and views back, he was downright pissed. Anakin effortlessly flung the doors open using the force and showed no fear when the men pointed their guns at him in surprise.

One brave (and I use the term loosely) soul stepped forward, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?!"

"Another one of those costumed freaks it looks like," another said, with his gun aimed right at Anakin's head.

"Who I am is of no importance to you," Anakin couldn't help but smirk when he saw them all flinch at his ominous voice, "All you need to know is that you will surrender now!" Anakin put the force into his words and some of them began lowering their weapons.

Then one of them, a large man who Anakin assumed was their leader, stepped up, "What the hell do you bastards think you're doing?! Kill 'em!" Coming to their sensing at the sound of their boss's voice, all of the criminals open fired.

Anakin couldn't help but be confused as their bullets bounced harmlessly off his armor. He noted how this was certainly one of the more, for lack of a better term, "primitive" worlds he'd been to in his life.

He shoved his hand forward and sent a few of the men flying into the wall behind them. He flung his hands again and sent more of them flying through the air. The remaining ones were smart enough to realize his power and took cover. Anakin saw one throw a grenade in the air but, using the force, he caught it and detonated it in mid-air.

"You better back off man!" Anakin turned to the voice and saw the leader of the group holding a woman by her neck, with a gun pointed at her head. "That's right, asshole. You're one of those heroes, right? That means you won't let an _innocent_ ," he put as much mockery on the word as he could, "die. So, get on your fucking knees or I will blow a hole through this bitch's brain right fucking now!"

Anakin knew he had to approach the situation with caution. One screw up and he'd have even more innocent blood on his hands. _Never again_. Acting quickly, Anakin's hand shot up at the man. He smirked and pulled the trigger...or at least tried to. He found that he couldn't seem to move his trigger finger at all. "Fuck," he now remembered that this guy had telekinetic powers.

Anakin slowly pulled the man's hands away from the woman, who promptly ran away, before using a strong force push to send him crashing across the counter. The man slowly stood up and saw Anakin marching toward him, "What are you assholes waiting for?! SHOOT HIM!" Turning to where he was speaking to, Anakin saw one of the men holding, what appeared to be, a rocket launcher.

"Oh for fuc-," Anakin didn't have time to finish his sentence as the man fired the weapon and the rocket slammed dead in the center of Anakin's chest and sent him flying _through_ the wall. The men began to laugh and cheer, their heist would be much easier with that freak out of the way.

Their cheers were cut short when they heard the sound of moving rumble and _saw Anakin stand up from the attack_! Interestingly enough, Anakin's armor had taken the attack pretty well. Though, he wasn't completely unscaved mind you. There were some dents here and there, and the suit was running low on power thanks to the attack.

Honestly, Anakin was having enough of this. Calling on his newfound power, he lifted all of the remaining criminals into the air. The waved their arms and yelled, before Anakin slammed them all into the ground where they were knocked unconscious.

Anakin found himself breathing a little more due to the amount of power that he put into his last attack. It had been so long since his body had _that_ kind of power at his disposal and so it was no longer used to it. He was called back to reality...by the sound of cheering? He looked and saw all of the people in the building cheering and clapping for him. A few of them actually ran up and hugged him! It had been so long since he's felt praise like this, so long since he had done anything that was worthy of _true_ praise.

Anakin walked out of the building to see, what he assumed were, the cops of this world walking to him. "I would like to thank you for your assistance today, sir." It was a middle aged man with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a black uniform. "May I ask who you are?"

"Just someone trying to right the wrongs of his past," Vader said plainly before he walked away. Another cop was about to go after him, but the blond man stopped him and just stared at the armor-wearing Jedi.

Anakin continued walking before heading into an alley to rest. He leaned against the wall and let out a long breath. While this "little adventure" was not part of his original goal, it was at least the first step on his path to redemption. And he knew that it would be a long path.

Suddenly, there was a sudden flash of yellow light next to his feet before it faded away. When he looked down, he saw a small bag on the ground. Curious, Anakin knelt down (which, while difficult, was surprisingly not impossible in his armor) and opened the bag up to observe its contents.

It was the same strange clothes the humans of this world wore and a stack of small green paper. On the front of the bag, he found a note.

 _"I figured I'd help you get started in your new environment. Good luck Chosen One and may the force be with you," Ashla._

Anakin couldn't help but smile a little bit as, looking to ensure he was covered from the views of the people, began to remove his armor and put on the "earth" clothes.

Anakin now wore a gray hoodie with a dark red t-shirt underneath. He also had on blue jeans, black finger-less gloves, and was wearing sunglasses. Anakin looked himself over, "I feel weird. But, I am supposed to _fit in_." To Anakin's shock, the rocket launcher did more to the armor than he originally thought. While hardly making a dent, it actually really damaged the systems. His only guess was that he was wearing the first suit of armor he was put in which was the weakest. Only a few pieces of the armor were still usable and/or useful. So he placed them in the bag, slung the bag over his shoulder, tossed the useless armor pieces in the dumpster, and walked off to begin his new adventure.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Elsewhere, on the other side of the galaxy, a lone figure sat in the darkness of his ship's throne room. "I sense a disturbance in the force," he spoke in a gravely and ominous voice. A voice that could send chills down anyone's spin. Suddenly, the door opened and three hooded figures walked through. Two of average height and another that was at least seven feet tall.

"My lord," one spoke revealing to be male.

"You all sensed it too, I presume?"

"Yes," the second figure said, revealing to be female, "What could it be?"

The figure pondered for a moment, "Something I haven't felt in a long time."

The first figure stepped forward, "How should we act sir?"

"You are going to send a small group of our warriors to the coordinates of this disturbance and investigate."

"As you wish, my master." The three all piled out as the figure stood up and glanced out his window into space.

"Whatever you are, whoever you are, you won't be able to hide from _me_."

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd there ends the prologue. Sorry if not much happens, it's only meant to set a few things up. We'll get into more "marvel" stuff in the next chapter. For the record yes, I do believe that Vader could survive a blast from a rocket launcher without dying but not without damages. I mainly did that because Anakin needs to blend in and can't do that with a large black suit of armor. On another note, looks like an enemy knows where Anakin is. Question is, what's he up to? Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you all next time.)**


	2. Meeting a Legend

**(Author's Note: Hello there my loyal readers and welcome to the next chapter of Skywalker's Return. Unfortunately, it's still in a "set-up" phase. Don't worry, we'll get to some _really_ good stuff soon. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter One: Meeting a Legend**

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Quite the reader aren't we?

Anakin smiled, "Yeah, learned that it's more important than I originally thought." The sith-turned-jedi was at a library, using the money Ashla gave him to buy as many books as he could about Earth's history. Needless to say, that it was a very time consuming process. But, he needed to know everything he possibly could about this planet if it's where he's going to be living.

During his training, his jedi mentor would make him spend a few days researching a planet whenever they were assigned a mission. Back then, Anakin truly hated it. He was more of a man of action. But now, he was glad that he'd taken the time. This world was quite different than anything he'd experienced before.

He learned that it has existed for a long time. The planet itself has been around for more than four billion years. He must be _really_ far off in the outer rim if the jedi hadn't heard of this place. Like, he might be on the very edge of the galaxy.

With the books he got in a bag, Anakin began a trek back to his living quarters. He'd moved into a hotel so he'd have somewhere to rest and study. He'd been on Earth for about a week and a half and his days usually consisted of him getting a ridiculous amount of history books from the city's library, returning to his hotel room, and just reading them for hours.

This planet was much more primitive than what he was used to, a lesson he'd learned at his first day on it. There were a few worlds he'd been to that might be similar to Earth, but this place may not had any technology when compared to Corusant or Naboo.

Hours later, Anakin was reading book number sixty or sixty-five (he'd lost count by this point). Reading the last word, he set the book down and rubbed his eyes. He'd been cooped in his room for hours, he looked at his phone (he bought one for himself after seeing how tech-orientated this world was) and saw that it was past two in the afternoon. "Maybe it'll be good for me to get out and stretch my legs a little bit."

Taking up his bag, he left the hotel. He'd placed the Khyber crystal that the gods gave him on a necklace until he could find the proper materials to construct his new lightsaber. And given the fact that no technology he was familiar with to build his previous lightsabers were here, he suspected that it would be a while before he'd have his weapon back. And he wasn't exactly a fan of that. He never liked being without a lightsaber for long. He felt almost naked without it. He'd been going to multiple stores to see the parts that were available on the earth, but none were advanced enough to be able to contain the power of a Khyber crystal.

A little while later, Anakin was walking through the city he now resided in and was observing the people as they pass by. He couldn't help but notice how…peaceful this world seemed. He also can't help but wonder why _this_ was the world that the gods sent him to. He would've assumed that he'd be placed somewhere closer to any of the galaxy's current struggles. This world was not involved in any of the combat or bloodshed he knew of. He looked through the history books of the planet and found nothing he recognized over the last half a century.

He kept his pack with him along with the remains of his "Vader" armor. A very large majority of it had been destroyed thanks to those criminals he'd encountered when he first arrived so what remained wasn't too useful on its own. He held on to what he supposed was a naïve hope that they could still be useful. Somehow.

The young man couldn't help but smile as he watched the people. He enjoyed the peace that this world offered, such a drastic change of pace to the last twenty-one years of his life. With his old mindset, he would have viewed these people as weak and easy to conquer. But now, he was glad at the condition of this world.

…That feeling of happiness was ruined when he started to hear the sound of gunfire and screaming. Quickly turning his head, Anakin saw a group of men wearing all black firing machine guns (learned from one of his readings) in every direction. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a scarf which he wrapped around his face and pull his hoodie over his head. Seeing one of them aim their gun at a small family, Anakin used a force push to send the man flying. He then telekinetically lifted multiple cars before throwing the vehicles towards the men. Some of them saw the one attacking them and began to open fire on Anakin.

Using the force to amplify his speed and agility, Anakin raced over behind cover. He began using the force to throw some of the guys into the buildings next to them, wanting to make them all focus their firepower on him instead of innocents. This turned out to work as all remaining criminals began firing on Anakin's current location. Remembering a trick that he'd used before his turn, Anakin shut his eyes and placed his hand (the non-artificial one) on the ground beneath him. As the criminals began to move in, Anakin shot a burst of force energy through the ground which caused them all to go slamming into any and all things around them. Anyone caught in his attack was immediately knocked unconscious.

Just as he went up to restrain them, he felt something sharp fly into his neck. As he pulled it out, the object was revealed to be a dart of some kind. He felt weak and feel to one knee.

"Just couldn't mind your own business, could you? Everyone wants to be a hero nowadays," turning to the sound of the voice, Anakin only got smacked with the end of a gun. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the criminals retreating.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Uhhhhh," Anakin woke up with an extreme pain in his head, no doubt from where he took a gun to it. In spite of it, Anakin found the strength to stand up.

When he did, he noticed that his arms felt like they were being pulled back to the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw that there were chains wrapped around his arms. He tried to use the force to break the chains, but he felt too weak to do so. Looking around, he found himself in an empty, steel grey room. He forcefully pulled on his chains, but they didn't rupture. Taking in a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down as he tried to examine the situation that he found himself in.

Those men who attacked the city were (most likely) some form of terrorist organization. After he opposed them, he was captured. The question is why did they capture him instead of just putting a bullet in his head and being done with it? He was willing to bet that he prevented, or at least delayed, them from accomplishing their goal and him being a telekinetic (he didn't need anyone to know what he really was right now) you'd think that they would want someone like him out of the way. No, there must have been a reason as to why they kept him alive. Unfortunately, all he could do right now was wait until his full strength had returned to him.

He leaned against the cold steel wall before sitting down and shutting his eyes to think. During his fight with them, the attack he used through the ground left him more than a little surprised. He'd performed the move before, during the Clone Wars, but he'd never done it with such devastation. It was almost difficult to control. Guess he'd forgotten how strong he was before he got placed in that damn suit. That's not surprising, considering that it's been more than forty years since he's been in his prime.

He'd been so preoccupied with learning about the Earth's culture and history, that he'd neglected training and getting used to being back in his full body. First he needed to find a way out of here, and then he would start putting more effort into his training.

He let out a calming breath and opened his eyes, his brain working on overdrive for a way to free himself. Seeing as how there's no way he'd be able to break through these chains with his own strength, it seemed as though his best bet would be to wait for his energy to return and use the force to escape. "(Sighs), now is a time where I _really_ wished that I had a lightsaber." Anakin then heard a stomping sound and a muffled voice. If he was right, someone was coming his way! "This could work."

Two figures walked into the room, both of them wore all black with goggles to cover their eyes on their masks. One of them (Anakin could only assume this one to be the leader) stepped forward and laughed, "Ah, kids these days. Trying too hard to imitate those costume-wearing freaks," his statement caught Anakin's attention. He'd learned (very quickly in fact) that this planets has multiple groups of guardians, or "heroes".

"Oh, you'll find out that I'm much more different than the heroes that _you're_ familiar with."

"Oh, is that a fact?" The leader stepped forward, with his hand "ever so subtlety" reaching to the gun in his holster in a poor attempt to intimidate Anakin. Oh if only he had any clue as to who he was truly dealing with.

"Actually, it is," Anakin wore his signature arrogant smirk, the very same one that had gotten on the nerves of his friends hundreds upon hundreds of times during the Clone Wars. It actually felt good to do it, maybe given to how his life has been in the last twenty-one years of his life.

"I see that we've got ourselves a smartass here," without any hesitation, the leader smacked Anakin which caused the jedi to fall to the ground, "I'm not a big fan of smartasses."

"Aw, does that mean we can't be friends?" Anakin's comment received another blow to the head. As he looked back at the leader while smirking, he noticed something sparkling on his chest, "What is that? A necklace?"

The leader looked down at where the young man was referring to, "Oh yeah. I saw this little gem on you when my men brought you in and it looked like it cost a pretty penny," closer examination revealed that he was wearing Anakin's necklace with his khyber crystal!

The jedi suddenly lunged forward, but was stopped inches away by the chains, "Give that back!"

The leader smirked as he motioned for his man to lower his gun, "Aw, what's wrong? Did I take a family heirloom? A treasure you discovered? Or maybe a gift from that special lady in your life."

Anakin's face darkened immensely, "If you knew anything about me and my past, you wouldn't have said that you son of a bitch."

The leader shot Anakin a hateful glare (though not nearly as hateful as the man in front of him), "If there's one thing that I really don't tolerate, it's disrespect _boy_ ," he raised his fist with the attention of a few teeth loose this time, but suddenly a noise came from his walkie talkie. He walked away and talked on it for a few seconds before walking back and turning to the other man in the room, "I've gotta go deal with an issue in our defenses, you stay here. Get some information out of this punk and figure out if there's any of _freak_ friends of his that we need to worry about, using _any_ means necessary," the man nodded almost happily at his leader's last statement. The leader shot one dirtier look at Anakin before walking out of the room.

The remaining goon walked closer to Anakin, "Tell us what we what to know, and I can promise that your death won't be _as_ painful."

Feeling a little more energized, Anakin decided to use an old trick that he hadn't used in a while. The young jedi looked the goon right in his eyes (or goggles in this case), "You will release me from these chains," he spoke in a monotone voice as he waved his hands.

Endless seconds seemed to tick by until, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT, WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WILL RELEASE ME FROM THESE CHAINS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anakin glared at the laughing goon with immense hatred, maybe he wasn't as empowered as he thought.

Allowing himself a calming breath, Anakin tried again, "You _will_ release me from these chains." Anakin put more power into his words, and this didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"W-What?"

 _"You will release me from these chains!"_

If Anakin could see the man's eyes, he would have seen their vacant look, "I will release you from those chains." Pulling a key from his belt, the man walked over to the imprisoned jedi and freed him from the chains around his arms. Anakin couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the metal came undone from his arms.

After Anakin stood up, he used the force to reach into the man's mind in an attempt to obtain some useful information. After finding what he was looking for, he proceeded to knock the man unconscious with a single punch from his artificial hand, "Thanks." Anakin then opened the door and, once he made sure that the coast was clear, began making his way through the structure. As he came to an intersection, he could have sworn that he heard a woman's voice. Shutting his eyes and using the force to enhance his hearing, he listened.

"Please, let my children go. They don't deserve this."

"Cry me a river, you whiny little bitch." His eyes shot open as he heard a smacking sound. Moving based on memory, Anakin turned left to reach the source of these voices.

He needed to hurry, though. He couldn't let that leader do anything to damage his khyber crystal. He was light-years away from any others and he doubted that the gods would give him another one, if they somehow knew. But, he couldn't abandon people who needed help, that wasn't the jedi way.

As he moved closer to his destination, he heard the sounds of fighting, yelling, and gunfire. Increasing his speed, Anakin raced to the room where he heard the noises. As he opened the door, he saw the goons in the room where unconscious, other prisoners out of their cells...and what may be the strangest man Anakin had ever seen.

He wore a suit that was primarily blue with a white star on his chest and red and white stripes that ran vertically from the top of his stomach to his waist. He wore red boots and gloves and white on most of his arms. He had on a blue mask that left only his lower face and eyes uncovered. It had two small white wings on the sides of his head and a large white "A" on his forehead. In his right hand he held a shield. The shield was circular with red and white stripes that wrapped around it. In the center was a large white star in dark blue circle.

Anakin barely had enough time to prevent his head from being lopped off as the mysterious man threw his shield about three seconds after their eyes met. As he looked up, he saw the man racing toward him at (what seemed to be) inhuman speeds. He managed to dodge the first punch, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the leg that slammed into his gut quickly after.

The jedi responded by using the force to slam the man into one of the walls. He then telekinetically lifted him into the air and held his body in place, "Who are you? Are you in league with these men?"

"I'm Captain America, I received word that a group of terrorists had kidnapped dozens of innocent people and came here to rescue them."

Anakin looked at the man with squinted eyes. He believed that he had heard of someone who went by the name of "Captain America", but he was still hesitant about the costumed man. Although the prisoners looked relieved to see him when he first came into the room and looked scared when it seemed as though he was beaten, so he'd give this man the benefit of the doubt. For now.

Keeping his eyes on the man, Anakin slowly lowered him until his feet touched the ground. He walked over to the multicolored shield on the floor, picked it up, and handed it back to the captain.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Anakin. I saw these men attacking and tried to stop them, but was captured as a result."

"Why?"

"Don't know, not particularly keen on finding out."

The captain seemed to think for a minute, "Well, if you and I are on the same side, we need to get ourselves and these civilians out of here."

"I managed to figure out something that might help. A hanger not too far from here, planes that'll definitely be big enough to fit everybody. A right from this door, two more rights, and then a left." Nodding, the captain began to lead the civilians out of the room.

Once everyone was out, he noticed that Anakin was moving in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?"

"The leader of whoever these people are has something very important to me, and I can't leave without. You lead the civilians and escape in one of the planes. I'll get what's stolen from me, and then I'm out too. Don't wait for me."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I'm have too. You need to lead them out of here. I can handle myself just fine. More than you could possibly know," Anakin muttered that last part under his breath. Captain America nodded before he continued his trek with the rest of the civilians. Anakin took in a calming breath before turning around, "Alright, let's do this."

Anakin spent the next few minutes navigating his way through the compound, avoiding all soldiers there were and knocking out any ones that spotted him. He was growing more and more pissed off as he continued failing in finding the leader, but he forced himself to calm down. Being in enemy territory with all directions having hostile soldiers who had him outnumbered and outgunned, he was at a massive disadvantage and his anger would only end up getting him killed if he can't keep it under control.

"What the hell do you mean they got out?! Well, go look for 'em you brainless morons!" Recognizing that screaming voice, Anakin followed it to an open room. Peaking his head from behind the corner, Anakin saw the leader from before standing in the middle of the room and screaming his head off at his troops. He was very easy to identify, given the bright glow that was radiating from the khyber crystal.

As much as he wanted to rush in there and rip it from around the leader's neck, he knew that he needed a plan. Looking around, he saw that the troopers were racing out of the room in their attempts to search for Captain America and the rest of the civilians. Although he hoped that they would all make it out of here in time, this gave him the perfect opportunity to get his crystal.

Moving as silently as possible, Anakin began making his way closer and closer to the leader until he was merely a few feet away, "Hey!" The leader turned at the sound of his voice, "I think you have something that belongs to me."

"So, you got out too? Looks like I need some better prisons."

"No, you need to be careful who you challenge." With a force push, Anakin launched the leader into the wall. As he walked closer, pain suddenly exploded in his soldier. Seeing the man wielding a pistol, Anakin dove out of the way of another bullet and took cover behind some boxes.

"Come on boy! What happened to all that confidence a moment ago? Surely a super powered freak like you can't be scared of a little toy like this!" Anakin could barely focus on this guy's rambling as the pain in his shoulder was growing more intense. It didn't burn as much as a shot from a blaster rifle but, because it had never happened before, a new feeling a pain was flowing through his system.

Seeing some barrels to the far right of him, Anakin chucked them in the leader's direction in hopes of hitting him. The grunt of pain told him that he did. Quickly standing up, Anakin used the force and pulled the necklace from the leader's neck and into his hand. Hearing the sounds of thumping and yelling, he turned to see more than a dozen soldiers running in his direction. He leaped behind the boxes again as they opened fired.

Even though he got his crystal back, Anakin found himself in a very bad situation. He was outnumbered fifteen to one and even if he knocked away a few, the rest would kill him less than a second later. Even worse, he didn't have the energy to perform the same "force wave" from under their feet that he did in the city. _Come on Anakin, think!_

Apparently, though, he didn't have to. In the corner of his eye, he saw a projectile being thrown at the soldiers. After witnessing two of them being knocked unconscious, he turned to see Captain America racing into the room. He leaped into the air and kicked one of the soldiers in the chest with both of his feet before showing great speed by upper cutting another about two seconds later.

The hero quickly picked up his shield to defend himself as the remaining soldiers opened fired. He bravely charged forward, blocking every shot they fired, before he leapt into the air and chucked his shield at them. They were stunned by the shockwave for a few seconds, but it was more than enough for him. He punched another soldier in the face before grabbing one and tossing him into another. As a fourth soldier raised his gun, Captain America kicked it from his hand before picking up his shield and bashing him in the head.

He raised his shield just in time to deflect the shots of the remaining soldiers. He jumped into the air again but this time he landed on a soldier, his shield smashing into his chest. He knocked out the legs of one soldier and then threw his shield into another. He knocked the fallen soldier unconscious with a single punch before blocking another soldier as he swung his gun at the superhero. He punched the soldier three times in the face before sending him away with a kick to the chest.

He picked up his shield and leaped behind one of the remaining soldiers. He slammed him in the side with the front of his shield before throwing it to the chest of another. He then jumped and grabbed it in midair as the remaining two fired. He ran toward them, blocking their shots, and used his shield to lift one of them in the air and throw him into boxes in the room. The superhero then raced forward and slammed the final soldier in between his shield and the wall.

Taking a few steps back, Captain America then looked and saw Anakin standing up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"I took out the guards in the hanger and took them to hide in one of the aircrafts. I left them with some of the terrorist's guns as a last resort should I not get back in time or at all," the superhero saw something glowing in Anakin's hand, "Is that what you came back for?"

Opening his hand, Anakin stared at the khyber crystal, "Yeah. I know it might not look like much, but this is very important to me and my future. Where's the leader?" The two of them looked around, but there was no trace of him.

"Looks like he got away in the conflict. I contacted some people I know who will be here soon to arrest the terrorists and search the base. They'll find him."

Anakin nodded and the two began their trek to the hanger. When the finally got there, the captain put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "What?"

"I just wanted that I'm a little impressed by your commitment to getting your crystal. Some wouldn't say that it was the smartest decision."

"Well, I'm not exactly the smartest guy," the two share a laugh.

"You're something special, kid. If you're ever in New York City, come by Avengers Mansion. I know a few people would might want to meet you."

"I'll keep that in mind." The two boarded the aircraft along with the rest of the civilians and Captain America flew them out of the base. This whole experience made Anakin certain about two things. One: he _needed_ to put more focus into his training. And two: he's gonna have to take a look into the superheroes of this world. With what the gods told him about the new sith army, it'll help to have a few allies on this planet.

Maybe more than a few.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends our first real chapter. Really hoped that you guys enjoyed. So, Anakin has met Captain America? Cool. I haven't read many comics so I based the captain's personality mostly on the MCU. If you still have a problem with how he's written, it's my first time writing these characters and I need some practice to get their personalities right. Just be patient. Next time, we'll see Anakin meet another popular marvel character (I don't know their exact popularity so don't hold me to that statement). Though that meeting won't go as smoothly as this one? But, who knows what that means?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, I know but you guys have to wait and find out next time. FYI, the terrorist leader _may_ return in the story. It's something I'll think about. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	3. Night Time Duel

**(Author's Note: Hello there everyone. TigerVolcano5000 here, and welcome to the next installment. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Two: Night Time Duel**

It was nighttime in this busy metropolis, and its resident jedi was currently out for a walk. Anakin had grown to prefer to walk through the city at night. Personally, he found it more peaceful. Given who he was, it's not like he had anything to worry about. But, something was on his mind.

It had been nearly a week since he escaped from that terrorist hideout with the help of Captain America. Since then, he had taken the liberty of doing some research on this planet's protectors. One day soon, he'd have to do battle with the sith empire and he would need _many_ allies if he were to have any hope of winning. He might be the Chosen One, but even _he_ couldn't beat an entire army single-handedly.

Anakin was broken out of his musings when his enhanced ears picked up the sound of a scream. Pouring on the speed, Anakin began racing toward the location of the frightened yell that he had just heard. He had arrived in mere seconds, and found two women being cornered by about four men. The men had smirks on their faces that seemed to add fuel to a fire that burned within Anakin. Before the jedi could do anything however, all seven of them turned around to the sound of a roar. They all paused, looked up, and saw a figure standing there and looking down on them. It was truly someone that Anakin had _never_ seen before.

The figure was probably, at least, six feet tall and wore all black leather. Pants, jacket, and even gloves. The gloves themselves had spikes running along them and each of his shoulders had three spikes on them. The belt that they wore also had spikes on it (seemed to be a theme with this guy).The figure had a chain wrapped diagonally around their torso, but it was face that was truly haunting. The figure's head didn't have any flesh! It was, literally, just a skull! On top of that, the skull was actually on fire! Anakin could hardly move at seeing this being, it looked like something that had crawled its way out of hell itself.

The figure keep its eyes (or eye sockets in this case) on the four men as it leaped to the ground. It turned to the women before motioning its head to the right. The two of them seemed to get the message as they ran past the men and the figure before breaking off into a full sprint. The figure kept looking at these four men before it slowly lifted up a finger and spoke, " **You four**." The men took a step back and even Anakin could feel chills running down his spine and had to fight to keep himself from flinching. This being's voice…it was something that he'd never heard before. He thought that the figure's face was haunting, but his voice sounded like a true demon's. " **Guilty** ".

One of the men, obviously freaking out, took out a pistol and fired off a few shots in this being. Anakin looked on and the figure seemed completely un-phased by the attack. The figure looked at the man who shot him and chuckled darkly. Upon hearing such an evil sound, the man immediately dropped the gun and tried to make a run for it. He didn't get far though as the figure took off the chain that was wrapped around his body. To the shock of all who were watching, the chain was set ablaze when the figure stretched it out. With a flick of the wrist, the chain was shot forward and wrapped around the man's torso. With one pull, the chain tore through the man's body and cut him in half before it was wrapped back around the entity.

Excluding the crackle of the figure's skull flames, there was complete silence in the area. The remaining men were afraid of what just happened, whereas Anakin was shocked. He'd never seen such brutally before. Two things were made painfully clear to Anakin in that moment: this figure is a powerful entity and shows no mercy to those they deem "guilty".

The figure chuckled again before whipping his chain and slicing off the head of another man. One of them charged and yelled with a switchblade in his hand, but the figure effortlessly stopped him by grabbing him by his throat and lifting him off of the ground. He saw the remaining man trying to run away and he calmly pulled out a flaming shotgun. Taking aim, he fired and the bullet tore a huge hole in the man chest. He stood up for a few more seconds as he looked at the fiery hole in his chest, before his body collapsed to the ground.

The figure smirked, put away his shotgun, and turned his skull to the last one, " **Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain. Look into my eyes**." Despite every molecule of his being screaming at him to look away, the man was too terrified for his gaze to be anywhere except on the ghostly figure that stood in front of him. Anakin had no clue what was happening, but all he could hear was the man's screaming. Yelling and shrieking out, before he was finally silent and remained motionless. When Anakin looked, the man's eyes were stone with glowing orange cracks in them. _What did he do to him?_ The figure dropped the body and turned around to leave, before pausing. Taking out his shotgun, he turned and fired on Anakin's hiding place.

The jedi leaped out of the way, just seconds before the bullet hit and the dumpster exploded.

Anakin was crouched on the ground and found himself and the entity looking at one another. " **You** ," it pointed at him just as it had the others, " **Guilty** ". It fired its shotgun again, but Anakin telekinetically threw a garbage can to intercept the bullet. The figure then pulled off its chain again and threw it toward the jedi. Anakin managed to dodge the attack (with a second or two to spare), and hit the entity in the chest with a force repulse. The attack had sent the figure crashing into a wall, but it walked out as if it was little more than an inconvenience. After dusting off its jacket, it looked forward at the jedi…only to discover that he was gone. " **Hmmmmm. Anakin Skywalker**." Placing its fingers near its mouth, the figure let out a loud and ear-piercing whistle. A few seconds later, the sound of an engine could be heard and a motorcycle appeared in front of the entity.

The motorcycle was a silver color with a large skull ornament on the front and the bike itself was on fire just like its' owners' skull. The entity calmly got on the cycle and sped away, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin was running as quick as his legs would carry him, determined to put as much distance as possible between him and that… _thing_. Upon racing the hotel he ran inside and raced into his room before hastily locking the door. He took a moment to breathe and steady himself as he sunk to the floor. After a few seconds, he stood up. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, in some hopes that'll calm his nerves.

Now, Anakin was not a coward. During the Clone Wars, he'd plunged himself straight into dangerous and suicidal situations more times than anyone could count. But that thing? It was unlike anything he'd ever fought before. Through the Force, he couldn't sense something _unusual_ about that entity. Something…ancient, dangerous, and extremely powerful. Something that you did NOT want for an enemy.

Another reason was he was freaked out by what it said to him. _Guilty_. That brought back a whole mess of unwanted memories. Despite it taking place over half a century ago, he could still remember them as if they happened yesterday. Him marching up the stairs of the Jedi Temple with hundreds of clone troopers behind him, their weapons at the ready. Dozens of jedi being gunned down by said clones. A child crying in the corner as he swung his saber. The temple on fire. The screams. The blood. The pleas for mercy. The looks of betrayal plastered on their faces in their final moments.

CRACK!

The sound of something breaking had snapped Anakin out of his daze and he looked down to see that he'd snapped off a piece of the sink with his artificial hand, "Son of a bitch." Not like this one an issue for him, especially considering the _ungodly_ amount of Earth's currency Ashla gave him. Besides, having to pay this hotel for breaking their sink wasn't exactly high on Anakin's list of priorities.

That being. It was like it could see all of the wrong doing that he had done in his life.

This was _not_ something that Anakin needed to put up with right now. He had made a guess that the gods wouldn't teleport him to this planet unless the sith are already here or will be here soon. Otherwise, why else would they send him to the very edge of the galaxy and light-years away from them? He could be wrong, but he was certain that they had to have sent him to this of all planets for a reason. He was busy with figuring out how to fight the sith and train himself and his powers, especially since he still doesn't have a lightsaber, and putting up with some kind of flaming skull vigilante was not a headache that he needed (or wanted) to put up with.

Anakin sighed once he realized that, while not as advanced as other systems, Earth was one of the craziest worlds he'd ever been to.

Sleep. That was what he needed right now, sleep. Hopefully, he'd be able to figure things out more so in the morning.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Unbeknownst to the revived jedi, he was being watched. A single figure stood on the roof, with his entire body concealed by the shadows. "Hmmmmm, so this is the one," he took out a photograph from a few weeks ago of a robbery being foiled by a telekinetic wearing black armor. The armor was damaged to the point where you could see a small degree of his face, but it was enough for him. "Interesting," with that, he walked back into the shadows.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was almost eight at night and Anakin was sitting on a building roof, meditating. After waking up, he had spent the entire day training. Even though his plan was to look for allies on the earth, he was still his job as "The Chosen One" to destroy the sith. And that's exactly that he's gonna do. While he did spend a decent amount of time training his body, most of his time consisted of working on his force abilities. It had been a very long time since he's been this strong in the force and he needed to once again get used to having so much power. He'd gotten used to fighting a certain while he was Darth Vader but now, with his body restored, that style was obsolete. However, he had been using it for twenty-one years so it'll be difficult to _completely_ abandon it.

He just wished that there weren't so many motorcycles and other vehicles running right now. In retrospect, it might have been smarter to meditate in his room, but being outside in the night air made him feel at peace.

His eye began to twitch as the sounds of a motorcycle's engine grew louder and louder, making it more and more difficult to concentrate. For some reason, it sounded as if one of the motorcycles were getting closer and closer to his location. As he began to focus on this specific motorcycle, he couldn't help but notice that its rider seemed...familiar in some way. Something about the rider seemed...very dangerous.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a loud engine merely a few feet away from him. He quickly jumped to his feet, turned around, and was _not_ met with a pleasant sight.

Staring him in the eye, was the entity from the previous night. Only now he rode a motorcycle. The figure calmly got off of his bike before taking off his chain, " **Anakin Skywalker** ". This stopped the jedi in his tracks and left him to stare at the entity with an expression that was both extremely shocked and _immensely_ horrified.

"No," that wasn't possible. How could this being know his name?! Wait a minute, the last time they met it called him "guilty". If it knew his name, was it possible that he knew about...his past?

" **Your past is shrouded in darkness, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Now, you will pay for your crimes**." He flung his chain, to which Anakin quickly rolled out of the way. Seeing the entity's bike, Anakin used the force to lift it into the air before throwing it as hard as he could into the entity. He watched it tumble over the roof before hearing it crash down into the streets below.

Racing over, Anakin looked over the edge to see the entity in a crater underneath his motorcycle. The flames on his skull were out and his bike looked busted.

Before Anakin could go check on the entity, its head slowly (and creepily) turned to look him in the eyes before the skull burst back in flames. It then effortlessly lifted his bike, which seemed to be healing itself, off of his body.

Quicker than Anakin could react, the entity pulled out its shotgun and fired. The blast destroyed the area of the roof where Anakin stood and the jedi tumbled down. He managed to land carefully on a street lamp at the bottom, before he jumped down to the ground.

Every citizen that was around them ran away from Anakin and the entity, but they didn't notice. They kept their eyes (or, again, eye sockets in its case) on each other.

Anakin decided to break the silence, "How do you know of me?"

" **I know _much_ more than you think I do, Anakin. Or, do you prefer "Darth Vader"?**."

Anakin's face immediately darkened, "Do _NOT_ call me that. It isn't who I am anymore."

" **So you say. You already have _oceans_ of innocent blood that surrounds your soul, how long before you take another life**?"

In anger, Anakin telekinetically shoved the entity into a building. It barely seemed to have taken any damage as it stood up, pulled out its shotgun, and began firing. Using the force to enhance his speed, Anakin raced away and dodged each shot that it took. He then used the force to throw the gun from its hand before lifting it up and throwing it into a car.

The being took out its chain and threw it around Anakin's waist before flinging him into a wall. Before Anakin could stand up, the entity wrapped its hand around his throat and lifted him into the air.

" **Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain. Look into my eyes**." Oh no. After seeing what he did to that other guy last night, there was no way _in hell_ that he was going to make that same mistake. Shutting his eyes, Anakin began to claw at the entity's hand but wasn't succeeding in freeing himself.

Unable to think of anything, Anakin threw his artificial hand forward and _punched_ the being across the face. It was shown to actually work, as it let go of Anakin. As the jedi tried to catch his breath, he saw the figure standing there with its jaw busted. It calmly turned to Anakin before setting its jaw back in place.

Before either of them could continue, however, an arrow was shot through the air and struck the entity in the side. The second it made contact, the arrow exploded and sent the entity sprawling across the street.

Anakin quickly turned to the direction the arrow came from, shocked evident on his face, only to be met with yet another strange being.

The figure was tall wore a pitch black suit. They wore white gloves, boots, and a cape along with a hood over their head. They wore a brown belt with multiple "pouches" and even wore on over their chest. On their face, they wore a skeleton mask with yellow eyes staring at the jedi through it. In their hands was a bow, "Well, you're welcome for that." The figure's voice implied that

Anakin eyed this new figure with suspicion, "Who are you?"

"The name is Taskmaster, Anakin was it?"

"What do you want?"

"I've read about you foiling those robber's plan a few weeks ago. I must admit, I'm curious about your abilities. I don't exactly know what it is, but there's something about you that seems _special_."

"Yeah, I'm, flattered. But that doesn't answer my question."

"As I said, I'm curious about your abilities. To the untrained, it'd be just normal telekinesis but your powers seem to be something different. I could use a man of your skills."

Anakin stared at the man with squinted, he could feel a dark presence coming from him, "Thanks, but no thanks. I already have an important job to do and, frankly, I'm certain that I won't want to help _you_ with whatever it is you're doing."

Taskmaster glared underneath his mask before pulling out another arrow and pointing it at Anakin, "I _highly_ encourage you to reconsider that statement. It'll be _very_ beneficial to your health."

Anakin glared, "Take your best shot." Taskmaster fulfilled that wish by firing the arrow, but underestimated how good Anakin's reflexes were. With a flick of the wrist, Anakin took the bow from Taskmaster's hands before pulling the man forward. Anakin threw a punch, to which the man blocked and shot forward with a kick.

Anakin lurched forward in pain before he received a punch to the face and was sent to the ground. Taskmaster stood over him with crossed arms, "I recommend that you just give up. Your skills are no match for mine."

"I've heard that before," he threw a punch, only this one had enhanced force power in it. Taskmaster was surprised by the intensity of the hit and was caught off guard, to which Anakin exploited by throwing multiple force powered punches to his face before sending him flying with a strong force repulse.

Taskmaster stood up, pulled out a gun, and began firing. Anakin quickly lifted an abandoned car and placed it in front of himself for protection for the rain of bullets. He repulsed the car forward, but the man merely flipped over it before continue to fire. As he was dodging, he noticed that some of the bullets were heading for a couple of teenagers who (or some stupid reason) had yet to move.

"NO!" Refusing to let there be any more innocent blood on his hands, Anakin raced forward to put himself in between them and the bullets. He winced in pain as they struck him in the chest, but thankfully didn't hit anything major, before turning to the teens, "Run!" Not needing to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction and Anakin turned back towards Taskmaster. Only to receive a bullet to the shoulder.

"Consider this your last chance," Taskmaster stated as he reloaded his gun, "Join me or die."

"If those are my only options, I'd rather die than join someone like you."

"So be it." But before either of them could do anything, a chain wrapped it around Taskmaster's arm and flung him into a building. Anakin turned to see the flaming entity from before standing back up again. It looked at Anakin, who put his hands up ready for a fight, before pointing at him once more, " **You. Innocent**." This certainly threw the jedi for a loop.

The two of them turned around to see Taskmaster standing back up. He growled before firing his gun yet again. Anakin leaped out of the way as the entity just stood there and took the bullets, showing no damage. It swung its chain again, this time on fire, and sliced the gun cleaned in half.

Taskmaster took out his sword and charged, but Anakin managed to match him before throwing him into a car. He stood and dodged as the entity fired a flaming bullet from its shotgun. He growled before turning to Anakin, "This isn't over." With that, he ran into the shadows of an alley. The two of them went after, but he was gone.

Anakin turned to the entity, "Why did you help me?"

" **I knew of your identity by looking into your soul. The more I looked, the more I saw the good you done as well as the bad. I saw you protect those people, and saw a slight sliver of light beginning to grow in the darkness that surrounds your soul. Besides, you have been punished for your sins and are trying to rectify them**."

"Yes, I am."

" **For that, punishment won't be needed. But, know this. Should the darkness in your soul once again outweigh the light, should Darth Vader once again destroy Anakin Skywalker, then...I will not show this kindness again. I will kill you**."

Most people would probably have been scared or angry by a threat like that, but not Anakin. For a while, he had been fearing that he could regress into Vader. Honestly, he was glad with the knowledge that someone would be there to end him should he become a menace to these people. He knew that the planet had many defenders, but he felt better knowing that someone would _kill_ him should he turn back to the dark side.

"To tell you the truth that makes me feel a lot better." The entity looked at Anakin, and probably would have an eyebrow if it had one before turning back and getting on its bike. "Hey!" The entity turned back to him, "I never did get your name."

" **I am the rider. The Ghost Rider** ," with that, the known named "Ghost Rider" sped away and left a trail of flames behind them. He looked on and was reminded that this world was _much_ different than anywhere he'd been before. He had a hunch that this wouldn't be the last level of excitement he'd find on this planet. Not by a long shot.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Hidden away from everyone, a female figure wearing a black cloak had stood by and watched the entire endeavor. She'd heard all of their conversations, and couldn't believe it. "That should be impossible." Anakin Skywalker...alive? That couldn't be. He had died over fifty years ago.

She quickly took out a small device which produced a hologram of a figure sitting in a throne, "Report."

"My lord, I've found the disturbance. It's...Anakin Skywalker."

"What? That's impossible." The figure took off her hood to reveal that she had green skin, black eyes, and two "head tails" that were white with a few red stripes.

"I saw it with my own eyes, my master. And it's the name that these two strange beings called him."

The figure sighed, "Hmmmmmmm. So, the Chosen One returns? I'll be sending some troopers to meet you on that world. I want you to set up a base and keep an eye on Skywalker."

"Yes, my master."

 **(Author's Note: And we finish yet another chapter. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for Ghost Rider and Taskmaster's personalities, if they're not what you expected. I mainly based Ghost Rider's on that of his movie and Taskmaster was a combination of the "Ultimate Spider-Man" show and a _little_ bit of his comic self. Look, this is my first time writing these characters. Their personalities aren't going to come out perfect. So, please don't tell me that "they aren't acting right". It's not gonna help anyone if you tell me things that I already know. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	4. New allies and new knowledge

**(Author's Note: Yep, TigerVolcano5000 is back. This chapter was a little slow because this chapter is more knowledge and world building than combat. Anyway,I reallly hope that you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Four: New allies and new knowledge**

"97, 98, 99, 100," Anakin stood up, completely drenched in sweat after finishing his workout. It wasn't going his force abilities that he needed to work on, but his physical abilities as well.

Taking a huge gulp from a water bottle (practically draining it dry), he sat down on his bed as breathed heavily from his push-ups. Usually, he didn't focus as much on improving his physical prowess during downtime. But that was because he always focused more on his Jedi training than physical training. Plus, he had plenty of time to get in shape during the Clone Wars.

"Hey, Anakin. Are you there?" Looking towards his nightstand, Anakin picked up a wristband and attached it. A hologram of Captain America appeared.

"Yeah captain, what's up?" While on the way back from their team up, the superhero wanted a way for them to stay in contact so Anakin gave him a wrist communicator that he'd rebuilt in spare time. "Hadn't heard from you in a little while."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, remember how I told you about I know some people who would want to meet you?"

"Yeah somewhat. Finally decided to bring me out of the shadows?"

The captain laughed, "If that's how you wanna word it, then yes. There are pretty interested in meeting you after all I've said. You remember where to go?"

Anakin chuckled, "Yeah, I do. I'll be there in a little bit." Hanging up, Anakin got all of his stuff together before heading out of the hotel. As a means of transportation, Anakin had actually bought himself a motorcycle a few days before. It was yellow with traces of gray, the same as the starship he used to fly in the Republic.

Hopping on, Anakin sped off towards his destination. Maybe Captain America's friends can help him in his future struggles?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It took him a while, but Anakin finally found himself at his destination. The Avengers Mansion. It was a large brown building (probably around three or four stories) that was surrounded by a twelve foot tall stone wall and had a large "A" on it that was next to a golden fence.

Anakin parked right in front of the gate and looked around for someone, but found the place completely barren. He looked around for a few seconds, expecting something to happen, "What is-what-what is suppose to happen here?"

Suddenly, the large gate in front of him opened up. Leaving a wide eyed and confused Anakin Skywalker. "Ooooookay." With slight skepticism, Anakin drove into the compound.

He saw a man standing at the door of the mansion. This was an older man, evident by the fact that he had lost a lot of hair and and the hair that he did have was mostly gray. He was dressed very fancy, wearing a white undershirt, a black coat, and a black bowtie. He also wore black pants and had a calm expression on his face.

Anakin seemed a little hesitant as he stopped his cycle right up to the man, "Uh, hello?"

"Why, hello young man. Are you Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, then you're the young man that Captain America spoke of."

"Speaking of the captain, where is he?"

"Oh, he and the other avengers were called on an urgent mission so he had to leave immediately. They'll be back soon, so you can wait here until they return if you'd like."

"Um, sure," Anakin set his cycle down and walked inside of the mansion with the old man. "So, not to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Oh of course, how rude of me. My name is Edwin Jarvis."

"Are you one of the avengers?"

"In a manner of speaking. So, my young friend, where are you from?"

Anakin thought of how to best answer this question, "Out of town," he decided on.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Anakin sighed, "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair, "I come from a desert planet known as Tatoonie, on the other side of the galaxy."

Jarvis simply looked at the Jedi for a few seconds and Anakin was expecting to be called a nutcase, "Well, how was your life on Tatoonie? Was it enjoyable?"

Anakin looked at the old man with wide, surprised eyes, "You actually believe me?"

Jarvis chuckled, "Young man, I have met gods, aliens from other galaxies, and other things that YOU probably wouldn't even believe. Hearing that you come from a desert planet on the opposite end of the galaxy? Not as surprising as you might believe. Now, would you like some tea while you wait for the captain?"

Anakin shook his head to get over his shock, "Um, yes. Thank you."

"Excellent." Trying to wrap his head around the older man's statement, Anakin followed Jarvis through the mansion's halls. Anakin couldn't help but note how good this place looked. However minor they there, he found himself seeing similarities between this and the old Jedi temple.

The thought of the temple immediately brought down Anakin's mood. Starting off as depression, his mood quickly turned into anger at himself for taking part in such atrocious actions. Everything he's destroyed. Everyone he's killed.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?" The sound of Jarvis's voice snapped Anakin out of his daydream. He looked over to see the older man standing there and holding a tray filled with stuff. "You've been standing there, like that, for quite a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, bad memories is all."

"Something you would prefer to forget?"

"Something I would prefer to have never done." Seeing the look on the young man's face, Jarvis decided that it would be best to leave the issue alone. For now at least. The two men took a seat in the mansion's dining room and grabbed their cups of tea that Jarvis made.

While relaxing, the two gentlemen discussed themselves a little bit. Anakin decided to share very _minor_ details about himself. He told him that he never knew his father (easier than explaining the truth and not _technically_ a lie), that he and his mother were sold into slavery when he was three, that he participated in a sport known as "podracing" for most of his childhood, etc.

He avoided any topics that involved the Jedi, the Sith, or any of the major conflicts that the galaxy has had to face. As trusting as Jarvis seemed, Anakin wasn't sure that he could trust the older man with information that was that sensitive and important.

Suddenly, Anakin's head began to throb. Setting the cup down, Anakin placed a hand on his hand hoping to numb the sensatiin.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm-I'm fine. Just a slight headache." Despite whatever he did, the headache didn't want to go away. He felt like...it was almost like it was trying to tell him something (as crazy as that might have sounded).

The headache not going away, Anakin put his cup down and stood up. He then sat down and shut his eyes.

Jarvis just looked at the young man in confusion, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. This helps clear my mind. Just give me a few minutes," Jarvis said nothing else as Anakin focused on his meditation. Anakin sat with his legs crossed as he steadied his breathing. He almost felt as if there was something that was calling to him.

Unknown to to either of the men, the Khyber crystal around Anakin's neck was glowing a faint color. The thing that _neither_ knew was that there were a few pieces of technology within the mansion were beginning to vibrate ever so slightly.

Anakin began to feel a certain pull coming from within the building, it felt ss though the crystal itself was trying to tell him something. It was as if someone wss whispering in his ear. They were whispering...lightsaber? That got him thinking, he needed to find a way to construct his lightsaber. He'd been without one since he got to Earth and he didn't like it.

It was weird but, he could almost feel as though he could _feel_ the entirety of the lightsaber resting within the mansion. He could feel every part, and his crystal seemed like it was screaming at him to bring them together. He felt that he shouldn't (given the fact that he'd just gotten here), but felt that he should at the same time. His lightsaber was always an important part of his life and he hated being without one.

And now, here he was. In a building that had the parts that he needed to reconstruct his lightsaber. _You will need your weapon for the coming struggles. Take advantage of this opportunity._

Anakin shook his head, hearing a strange voice. This one was unfamilar. But, it was correct. While it wasn't the best decision, he needed his weapon back. Especially considering the threat of the new Sith empire.

Focusing his mind, Anakin reached out to (mentally) grab the pieces in his mind. The images were appearing in his head as if someone was putting them there on purpose. Once he had them in his grip, Anakin began to bring the pieces to him.

"Oh my. Master Skywalker, what are you doing?!" If Anakin had heard Jarvis's voice, he didn't show it. He felt the crystal on his necklace floated in the air for a few seconds but snapping clean off. He could feel the parts in the air, swirlung around his entire body. He could see the parts in his mind, and how they fit together. Within mere seconds, Anakin's work was complete and he opened his eyes.

Floating in front of him was an eleven-inch long silver cylinder. Slightly hesitantly, Anakin grabbed the hilt that was in front of him. Pressing a button on the side, a three-foot long yellow blade comprised of pure energy sprang forth.

Anakin and Jarvis in amazement at the blade. Jarvis because this was new to him and Anakin because he was finally a lightsaber in his hands again. Stepping away from Jarvis and everything else, Anakin gave a few practice swings with the blade. He was glad at how right it felt in his hands.

"Remarkable " Jarvis said as he watched the blade in amazement.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin was now in the backyard of the mansion, balancing upside down on only a single head. At the same time, he was using the firce to twirl his activated lightsaber around in the air.

After apologizing for taking the technology without warning, Anakin explained to Jarvis that what he now had was known as a lightsaber. Without explaining too much and avoiding the topics of the Jedi and Sith, Anakin explained that he has fought in wars before and that a lightsaber was the weapon he used.

After making sure that things were alright, Anakin retreated to the backyard of the mansion to train.

"There's something that you don't see everyday." Keeping his focus, Anakin looked over to see eleven people standing there watching him. He recognized Captain America, but the others were a mystery to him.

"Hello Anakin," Captain America walked over. Anakin stood up, placed the lightsaber on his belt, and shook the super soldier's hand.

"Good to see you again captain."

The super soldier turned to the others, "Avengers, this is the man I told you about. Anakin Skywalker."

"Interesting," stepping foward seemed to be a man in a suit of armor. Most of the suit was a shining red with only his face plate along with a few parts of his arms and legs being yellow. He had a blue circle in the center of his chest and his eyes were blue as well. 'Nice to meet you kid, name's Iron Man. I've heard a lot about you from Captain America."

"Hopefully good things," Anakin joked, shaking the metal man's hand.

The next one who stepped foward was a woman who had green skin, making Anakin assume that she was some kind of alien. She had long ack hair and was very muscular. She wore a white and purple suit along with purple gloves and shoes. "Hey, I'm She Hulk."

Anakin pondered on the unique name for a split second, "Nice to meet you."

The next was a man dressed head to toe in purple. In his head was a bow and on his back was a quiver of arrows. He had a large "H" on his forehead, "Sup, name's Hawkeye."

Standing next to him was a man in a red and black suit with a silver helmet that had red eyes, an opening in the mouth area of the helmet, and had two antenna. "Hey, I'm Ant-Man."

The man next to him wore a yellowvsyit along with black gloves, boots, and undergarments. He wore a black armor piece on his chest and a black mask with yellow objects on the sides of his head. He waved, "I'm Yellowjacket."

A woman stood next to him wearing a full black body suit with a yellow symbol that fully encumbered her torso, "Hi, I'm Wasp."

The next woman had long blonde hair and a blue suit with a golden yellow lion on her chest. She had white gloves and red markings going along her body and on her face. "I'm Lionheart."

The next woman had long brown hair and fair skin. She wore a pink suit that left the top of her chest and part of his arms bare. She wore a pink cape and crown on her head. "Hey there handsome, Scarlet Witch," Anakin paused when she called him handsome.

"Hi there?"

"You work out a lot, don't you?" Scarlet Witch asked. Anakin had taken off his hoodie when he started his training. Scarlet Witch was, rather shamelessly, eyeing his muscular arms before winking at him.

The man standing next to her had short black hair and red eyes. His skin was fair and he was muacular. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that had a large red "W" on it and black pants. He wore red wrist braces and a red belt. "I'm Wonder Man." Anakin raised an eyebrow as he detected some slight frustration in his voice.

The final person...was a strange looking one. He wore a green suit and had red skin. He had a yellow cape and gloves and a yellow gem on his forehead. "And I am Vision."

Anakin eyed him with curiosity, "Forgive me for asking but, are you human?"

"Not precisely. I am a synthetic android."

"Wow. That's...incredible. I've seen some advanced droids before, and even built one myself. But, you're truly incredible."

"Thank you."

 _Skywalker_. Anakin paused for a minute when he heard that voice in his head again. "Did any of you hear that?" The avengers all shared a look.

"No. Is everything alright?" Captain America asked, concerned for the young man.

 _Can you hear me Skywalker?_

"Yes I can, who are you?"

"Are you alright kid?" Hawkeye was beginning to wonder what kind of guy that the captain had brought in.

 _Come to me Skywalker._

"Where are you? How do I find you?"

 _Follow the my little friend._ Before Anakin could ask who they meant, he heard a small hooting sound. Turnimg around, he saw a small bird-like creature sitting on a tree branch. It had two green eyes, a tail, and its feathers were mostly white with some being green and even brown. The creature locked eyes with Anakin before flying away. Without a word to the others, Anakin leaped over the wall and raced after the creature.

"Anakin!" Anakin ignored the captain's calls. Sharing a confused look, the avengers soon decided to follow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin was sprinting through the city, determined to follow the bird to wherever it planned to take him. He could hear the faint calls of the avengers, but was far too focused in his task or stop (or really care).

Eventually, Anakin found himself running into...Central Park? He saw the small bird land on a collection of rocks and boulders. He stepped closer to it. Why would the creature bring him here?

"Anakin!" Once again Anakin didn't respond to the captain's voice as the avengers showed up.

Suddenly, the boulders that the bird sat on began to shift and move. Anakin's hand instinctively went to his lightsaber. He kept his eyes on the shifting mass in front of him, prepared for whatever might happen. The rocks eventually stopped moving and a large creature appeared before the young Jedi.

Most of its body was comprised of rock and stone. Its skin was tan while its eyes were white. It had s long orange beard while the skin on its legs and face were purple. Its arms, back, and head had rock spikes coming from them.

The creature set its eyes upon Anakin, "Hello."

Anakin's eyes stayed squinted and his hand stayed on his lightsaber, "Who are you?"

"Getting right to the point, are we? Well then, I'm glad that you heard my call."

"That was you?" The avengers simply watched the two converse, though ready to fight if need be.

"Yes. I sensed your presence the second you appeared on this planet. Yours was a powerful presence that I haven't felt in this portion of the galaxy in a long time."

Anakin considered his point, "Sensed me? You're a force wielder? But, which side do you belong?"

"Wielder? Side? It is the Jedi and Sith that wield the Ashla and Bogen, the light and the dark. But me? I'm the one in the middle, I am the Bendu."

Anakin's body relaxed as he pulled his hand away from his blade, "What do you want?"

"What I want is to help you, young Skywalker. In your future struggles against your foes. I could sense the new empire's power from over half a galaxy away."

Although the heroes had no clue what this strange creature was talking about, Anakin did and his mood visually lessened from the mention of the new Sith empire, "How could you possibly help me?"

"I have lived for a long time, young Skywalker. Longer than the Jedi and Sith themselves."

This certainly got the young man's attention, "What do you know?"

"Long before either side sprang into existence, there existed a group of intelligent and enlightened beings known as the Je'daii. Unlike the Jedi Order, they were a group of individuals who believed in finding balance between the light and the dark. The Je'daii were eventually broken apart when servants of the dark invaded, splitting the Je'daii into those who serve the light and those who serve the darkness. The servants of the light took on the name "Jedi Knights" and eventually defeated the dark Je'daii before taking leave to a new planet and eventually joining the Galactic Republic.

Tbe Sith, in the beginning, were a species rather than an order or group. They were known as the Sith Purebloods, extremely sensitive force beings who had long since embraced the darkness. Like the Sith that you are aware of, the Purebloods craved power and the entire species was soon united under the influence of the dark side. Their world was eventually visited by the Rakata empire, another group who worshipped the dark side. When the Sith discovered the Rakata's plan to enslave them, however, war soon broke out. Although victorious, the leader of the sith was killed and a civil war broke out. After most of their planet was destroyed, they were visited by a group of exiled Jedi that had fallen under the dark side's influence. The fallen Jedi and Purebloods combined, and the Sith were born.

I have lived for a long time, Anakin Skywalker. I was on the planet over a thousand years ago where I watched the Sith and their final forces duel the Jedi and what remained of the old Republic military. I watched Darth Bane trick the insane leader of the Sith brotherhood, Lord Kaan, into gathering all of the Sith together to perform an ancient ritual for the creation of a thought bomb to kill the Kedi and their forces. All life within a hundred miles was trapped at ground zero. Sith, Jedi, and force users. I watched Darth Bane find an apprentice and create the Sith "Rule of two". If you suceed in destroying the Sith, something even more dangerous will rise and take its place."

Anakin's eyes widened at his last statement, "But, if that's true, then what's the point?"

"The point is that you will bring balance and peace to the force for ten of thousands of years. If not hundreds of thousands. By that time, something even more powerful will arise and take the Jedi's place. Something that you might very well have a hand in creating. You are the Chosen One, Jedi of legend. But if you are to suceed in bringing balance to the force, you must find that balance within yourself. THAT, my young friend, is where i can help you."

Anakin pondered this moment before looking up and staring the Bendu in his eyes, "What do I need to do?"

"I'll explain more at a later date. But, until then, I'll leave you with a little light reading to do." With a wave of his hand, a large object came from behind the Bendu and he dropped it at Anakin's feet. The Jedi actually leaped back and the object created a small crater. It looked to be a (somewhat) small structure/building. "The reading is inside. I'll return later. Farewell, Anakin Skywalker." In an instant, the Bendu dissapeared.

Silence enveloped the area.

"If that's light reading, I'd hate to see _heavy_ reading."

...Ultimately though, it was broken by Hawkeye.

 **(Author's Note: Hoped this chapter was enjoyable, even if it was a little slow. I can only imagine how many of you are glad that Anakin FINALLY got his lightsaber. Again, did the absolute best I could to get everyone's personalities right. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. Ambush

**(Author's Note: I'm back. Not too much else to say. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Five: Ambush**

Today was…a normal day for a few "less-than normal" beings. Anakin Skywalker was currently in the structure that the Bendu had given him, analyzing everything within. The Avengers had helped him out by moving the structure to the backyard of the their mansion to keep it out of sight.

While he was doing that, some of the other avengers were outside. Hawkeye was shooting arrows while Wasp and Scarlet Witch bathed in the sun on the other side of a pool.

"Wow, did I need _this_. I am so crazy in my head today," Wasp commented.

"What's wrong Janet?"

"I-Listen Wanda, I'll tell you…but you can't tell _anyone_."

"What happened?"

"I had a…bit of a scare."

"Are you okay?"

"Ssshh, I'm fine. It's just-my monthly friend came calling a little late, and I thought I might be—you know…"

"You thought you were pregnant?"

"Sshh! Hey shh! I'm not, I just _thought_ I was. I was really freaked out because that is the _last_ thing I need. With all the crap in my life right now… _that's_ what the world needs…a little Clint Barton walking around." She looked across the pool and waved at the archer. He waved back.

"Are you two still seeing each other?"

"That would entail the two of us having an adult conversation about our feelings which, clearly, is not either of our strong suits. Ugh, can you imagine me with a _kid_? Like a kid could grow up normal in _this_ environment. Avengers should _not_ have kids. _Super_ _heroes_ should not have kids. _That_ should be a _rule_. And you thought you could have two?"

This seemed to catch Wanda's attention, "What?"

"What?" By the time that Janet realized her mistake, it was too late.

"What does that mean? Two of what?"

"Oh, um nothing. No. What did I say? I am just tipsy as all get-out. Margaritas and the New York sun do not mix. I gotta pee. You gotta pee? I gotta pee. I'll be back in two shakes." Wanda watched as her friend walked (or speed walked) away, leaving with confusion evident on her face. She took off her sunglasses, shut her eyes, and sighed. Looking over, she saw Anakin still huddled up in his tomb. _I wonder if he wants some company_. So she stood up, and walked over to the structure.

"Hey there handsome," she commented with a smile as she walked in. Anakin was currently looking through the archives in the structure.

He turned, "Hello Scarlet Witch."

"When off duty, you can just call me Wanda."

"Alright," he then stopped what he was doing, his smile taking a slightly confused look, "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I have a lot of..."abilities". I can sense that there's something wrong. What is it?"

Wanda sighed, "I'm fine." Then, a question appeared in her head, "Do you have any kids?" It took every ounce of Anakin's self-control to keep himself the same as is when she asked that. When his mind drifted to Luke and Leia, the thoughts of his crimes to the galaxy weren't far behind.

"Uh, yeah I do. Twins actually. A boy named Luke, and a girl named Leia."

"What are they like? If you don't mind me asking," she asked as she leaned against a wall.

"Luke was, " Anakin chuckled, "honestly a little stubborn. But, he was a good kid. I doubt think there was anything he wouldn't do to save his loved ones. Saw the good in the worst of people, even when everyone else thought it wasn't there."

"And Leia?"

"She was a smart, and strong woman. Just like her mother."

"I notice that you said "was". Does that mean-?"

"No. They're fine. I just haven't seen them in a while. I know that they can take care of themselves, but a father worries."

Wanda nodded, "Interesting. Thanks for sharing."

"No problem." To Anakin's surprise, she actually moved over and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, she winked and walked out of the structure. Analin waa let confused for a moment before returning to his studies.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Analin yawned as he ceased his studying. The structure was a lot bigger than he realized and there was a _lot_ of material to read inside. He'd be in there for a few hours and was getting tired.

Taking his motorcycle from the mansion's garage, Analin rode back to the hotel that he'd be staying in since he was brought to Earth. The captain had told him that the structure that the Bendu had given him would be safe at the mansion till further notice.

A few hours later, Anakin was asleep in his bed. Just then, he could feel some strange sendation in his head.

While a far, odd-feeling sensation at first, it quickly grew into actual _physical_ pain. He was tossing and turning in his bed, the pain soon forcing him awake. He was sweating, breathing heavily, and his head still hurt.

Sighing, he walked over to the window and opened it. He sighed as he felt the cool night air on him. This felt peacefully, it was nice.

Looking into the night, a confused look made his way onto Anakin's face. He looked and could have sworn that he could _barely_ make out a figure in the darkness. He could swear that he could see a figure in white. They were holding something, and it was pointed at him.

Realization spread across Anakin's face as he quickly ducked down (his reflexes could only be described as superhuman), just narrowly avoiding something speeding over where his head was and hitting the wall. He looked at saw a scorch mark on the door.

He telekinetically summoned his lightsaber to his hand, seeing a red bolt of red energy shooting where his weapon was summoned from. He activated the lightsaber, its yellow blade being the only source of light in the room. Remembering the location of the (apparent) sniper, Anakin stood and reacted quick enough to deflect another blaster bolt. Before the sniper could attack again, Anakin leaped out of the room.

He grabbed onto a ledge on the building in front of the hotel. With a strong push, he leaped up to the roof of the building and spotted the sniper. Before they could move too far, Anakin fell down and sliced their weapon in two before shoving them away with a force push.

"Who are you?" Anakin snarled dangerously as he pointed his lightsaber at the sniper. The glow of the blade illuminated the figure. The figure was wearing white armor with blue on their chest, knees, ankles, and arms. They wore a belt with two small brown pouches and silver flaps on his legs. They wore a white helmet with a blue symbol near the top of his head and black visor to see out of.

The figure chuckled, "Someone sent to deal with you, _Skywalker_." The Jedi visibly flinched at the statement of his name.

Sensing multiple presences, Analin looked around and saw that he was now surrounded by figures dressed in the same armor as the first one. Nearly a dozen of them.

Anakin held up his lightsaber, looking around at all of the figures. Outnumbered, he kept his guard up. His eyes widened as he recognized their armor as that of clone assassins.

"Well, well, well," the one who shot at him spoke, revealing to be a man, "Looks like we found what we were looking for boys. Just hold still Slywalker," blades shot forth from the wrists of this one, "This won't hurt a bit. Well, it won't hurt me anyway." With a dark chuckle, he charged foward.

Anakin dodged the first attack and swung his lightsaber in retaliation, only for him to dodge. At that moment, every other all ran foward.

Anakin was using the force to augment his physical abilities, his speed and agility more than the others. He was out of practice, so he was only narrowly managed to dodge each attack. Thrusting his hands outward, he sent all of the assassins flying across the roof. They were obviously extremely well trained, because they were back on their feet in moments.

Anakin swung his lightsaber to disarm one but, to his utter surprise, his lightsaber was deactivated the second it touched the assassin's blade. The moment of Anakin's shock was enough for the assassin to jab his blade into Anakin's shoulder. He kicked the assassin in the chest, pulled the blade from his shoulder, and force pushed him away.

Anakin leaped backwards into the air, trying to put distance between him and the assassins. He immediately recognized that the blades on their wrists had to be made of cortosis, a metal that was capable of actually deactivating the blade of a lightsaber for a few minutes. For now, he was defenseless.

The man that Anakin assumed was their leader seemed to realize this too, "Advance!" All of the assassins came running foward. Once again, Anakin used the force to augment himself and avoid their attacks. This was essentially turned into them trying to kill him and Anakin avoiding their attacks.

This was easier said than done. Although Anakin had improved drastically since the gods resurrected him, these assassins were good. He knew that clone assassins were specifically trained to deal with Jedi. To make matters even worse for him, he wasn't as skilled as he was in either wars.

Anakin leaped back again as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek as one scraped his cheek. He then heard a blaster fire and felt a stinging pain in his stomach. He thrust his hand foward and knocked some of them back, while holding his free hand over his wound. _That's it. I'm ending this now._

Amakin raised both hands into the air, using the force to grab at the windpipes of two assassins. The two of them clawed at their throats, choking loudly as they were levitated a few inches into the air. Quickly, Anakin flicked both of his wrists.

CRACK!

There was a loud sound as the two assassin's heads were quickly snapped to the side, and their bodies went motionless. Deciding to test it out, Anakin pressed a button on his lightsaber and was glad when its yellow blade hummed to life.

As one assassin stabbed foward, Anakin swung his blade upwards which cut his arm off at the elbow before stabbing him in the chest.

A few of the assassins pulled blasters from their belts and opened fired. Anakin's lightsaber looked like a trail of yellow light just zooming actoss the area with how quickly he was twirling his blade and deflecting the blaster shots. Within hardly five seconds, two blaster shots were deflected and were shot through the helmets (and heads) of two of the assassins.

Anakin used the force to pull another assassin towards him before slashing the man across the chest, leaving a deep diagonal slash across his chest. _Six down, six to go._

Anakin was began to feel the throbbing from his blaster wound and faltered for a moment. That moment was enough for one of the assassins to rush foward and stabbed Anakin in the side. Anakin grabbed the man by the neck and thrust his lightsaber through his chest. The young Jedi pulled the blade from his side before pulling his lightsaber out, the assassin's body crumbling to the ground once he let go.

Anakin then simutaneously leaped into the air and threw his lightsaber. In the complete darkness of the night, Anakin's lightsaber looked like a spinning ring of death. The blade effortlessly cut an assassin in half at the waist before it was embedded in the chest of another. _Three left._

Anakin summoned his lightsaber back and ran forth swinging it, but the remaining assassins were showing impressive agility by dodging each attack that was thrown. One assassin shot his foot foward into Anakin's stomach, right into his blaster wound.

The remaining assassins laughed as Anakin was on a knee. The leader stepped foward, "Pathetic. I don't even know why our lord views you as a potential threat." Lord? This got Anakin's attention. Could these assassins be connected to the new Sith empire that the gods told him had risen?

With his lightsaber still in hand, Anakin slashed the leader a few inches below the knee. The leader screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Putting as much enhancement as he could on himself, Anakin slashed across one assassin's chest before swinging and decapitating the other.

Though exhausted, Anakin still had the strength to stand. He deactivated his lightsaber before turning to the leader. He lifted the squirming leader into the air and slammed into a wall before walking up with a glare. "Start talking. Who is this "lord" you speak of?"

"Go hell. I'm not telling you anything Jedi _scum_."

"You will tell me about your master," Anakin said with a dark look in his eyes as he focused his power on the assassin.

"In your dreams jackass!"

"You _will_ tell me aboit your master."

"No. I-I won't," the leader seemed less confident this time.

"You _will_ time, _NOW_!"

The assassin struggled for a moment before speaking, "L-Lady Achlys was s-sent-t to this p-p-planet by the our lord and m-master. W-we were s-s-sent to see if you would-d be a -th-threat. E-Even though you w-won tod-day, this is o-one war you will n-n-not win. Our m-master _will_ d-destr-roy you. You w-won't win Sky-Skywalker. Or, do y-you prefer, _Vader_?"

The mere mention of his past self struck Anakin with rage and, without even thinking, he placed his lightsaber beneath his chin before activating it. The blade pierced through his skull, killing him instantly.

Anakin was left breathing heavily and a sweating mess. He was in pain as he stared at the corpses of the assassins. So, a woman named Achlys was sent to this planet by her master and she then sent these assassins after him. Very slowly, Anakin began his trek from this roof all the way back to his hotel room. He needed rest. He obviously had a LOT to think about.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Achlys was sitting in a dark room, examining the video Skywalker defeating her assassins. Considering that they were capable of defeating Jedi knights, it was obvious that Skywalker had become very powerful in such a short amount of time. "I'll have to contact my master, it appears that Skywalker truly will be a threat." Her lips then curved in an evil smile, "But not for long."

 **(Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Not too much happened, it was just meamt to be a small filler. Next chapter is when we're gonna get into our first Marvel storyline. Now, I think I'm gonna respind to a few reviews.**

 **blueblaze123: Sorry, Anakin is not** **going to have a harem. I do have a specific pairing in mind. Plus, I don't think I'm a good enough writer to write a harem story and do it justice.**

 **ThisAccountIsDead369: I don't know, guess you'll have to wait and see;)**

 **Rangle: I appreciate your constructive critism and am glad that you were able to do so in a respectful and civilized way. I will do my best to do better. For your second point, the reason that Anakin might seem weak now is because he was recently resurrected after being dead for thirty years and being in a metal suit for twenty years before that. It'll take him a while to get back used to his body.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	6. Chaos, Part One

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter. We're starting over first official storyline with "Avengers Disassembled". Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Six: Chaos, Part One**

"Viper."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Madame Hydra?" On a calm afternoon, sat most of the Avengers. More specifically, Wasp, She-Hulk, Captain Britain, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man while Jarvis poured coffee. The girls were trying (and failing) to block out the conversation that their male teammates were having.

"Madame Hydra. Viper. Whatever. Yes. Yes, my dear Ant-Man."

"The one with the green hair?"

"The one with the sexy green hair and green leather."

"You have a thing for her?"

"I really do."

"You're a pig Hawkeye," She-Hulk commented.

"You don't even know what you're talking about Jennifer."

"Janet, am I wrong? Is he being a pig?"

"No, you're not wrong and yes he is a pig," Janet replied.

"See?"

"He asked who my number one "Can't have" is-," Hawkeye defended himself.

"What?"

"My can't have. Who's the one girl you know you can't have but-."

"And _he_ said Viper." Wasp stated.

She-Hulk raised an eyebrow, "Who's that? I don't even know who that-."

"Madame Hydra."

"Uh, _eeew_."

"Must be all the green," Hawkeye sent She-Hulk a wink.

She smiled, "Well, aren't you-."

Suddenly, red lights flashed and an alarm sounded while a computerized voice spoke, " **Security breach. Ground level. Back court. Level red**."

Wasp stood up quickly and yelled, "Put it on hold!" The Avengers looked at the monitors and stared on in shock and horror.

"No," Ant-Man breathed out.

"Oh lord," Hawkeye's tone was nearly the exact same.

Captain Britain looked on, "Is it really him?"

"It can't be," Ant-Man, "I saw him die myself. I saw him die."

"Jack of Hearts died. He _just_ died. Right?"

"Computer," She-Hulk spoke, Confirm I.D. Is that Jack Hart?"

" **Identity confirmed. Jack Hart. Jack of Hearts. Avenger. Deceased. File inactive as of May 5th of this year. Code red. Active Avengers alert instigated**."

"Yeah. Yeah. Avengers assemble," Wasp spoke, although she was still shocked. "Full alert!"

"What should we do?"

"Computer? Radiation level analysis?"

"Ant-Man! Scott! Don't!" But Ant-Man had already shrunken down, hopped on an ant, and to the yard. Once he got there, he saw Jack.

He had brown hair and his skin looked decaded. The left side of his face was black with a red mark over his eye and he wore golden armor with a red marking on the right breast plate. "Jack!" Ant-Man called out as he enlarged himself, "Jack! It's me! Scott!" Ant-Man took off his helmet, "Jack? What happened? How are you? How are you alive? I thought you _died_ saving my daughter. I-I saw it myself. I just-I just didn't understand why you would do that. And to see like this-it's." Jack simply stared at the man in front of him. "Jack? Jack, everything's going to be-." Before he could finish, however, he heard Jack say two words.

"I'm sorry." Before Scott could question, Jack suddenly exploded. Scott was caught in the explosion and the blast spread to the mansion. When the smoke cleared and the explosion died down, the mansion was severly damaged and everyone was underneath rubble.

"Is everyone alright?" Jarvis called out.

"I can't breathe."

"Captain?"

"I'm fine. I'm just shaken, I'm-."

"Hawkeye, take point."

"Point of what?" The archer questioned as he stood up, rubbing the side of his head in pain. He looked into the smoke, "Scott?"

"What happened?" Captain Britain questioned.

"Oh sweet lord," they all turned to the sound of Wasp's voice, "Scott." She was staring at a skeletal hand that stuck up from the burnt ground.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][1][+][+][+]

Anakin suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain. He was meditating, but suddenly felt a great surge through the force. He sensed...death. At the mansion. Summoning his lightsaber to his hand, Anakin ran through the hotel and to his motorcycle as fast as his legs could carry him (even with the Force augmentation).

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Elsewhere, we find Iron Man in a large room with his helmet off and talking to a large group of people. "Mister secretary general, mister president, disinguished delegates abd ladies and gentlemen...I stand before you as Tony Stark and Iron Man. As a citizen of the world and an Avenger. As both the United States Secretary of Defense and an industrialist member of the world economy. We meet in a hall devoted to peace, in a world often rocked by unthinkable violence. Every civilized nation is represented here today...and we are _resolved_ to keep the most basic commitment of civilization. To defend ourselves and our future against terror and lawless violence. And today the United Nations will start the process of redifining the role of a costumed avenger as a...um-achem, I," Tony turned away from thevcrowd, his head suddenly throbbing. Suddenly he got a dark look in his eyes as he stared at a a man with circular glasses, neat black hair, and a blue suit who was sitting in front of a plack that read "Latveria".

Tony then laughed, but it was one completely without humor, "I'm sorry, I just-I look out to the crowd here. And here you all are, all dressed up and fancy. And then there's this-this guy, right here in the front row. This guy. This "esteemed" delegate of Latveria. How do you have the _nerve_ to sit there? I thought these seats were for human beings. I mean, how many times do we, as a world, have to put up with your crap? You piece of garbage. Ya rat rink. You know what a rat fink is, pally? You should...Latveria _invented_ them. Look it up in the dictionary. You'll see your face..or the face of your puppet master or whatever evil shit is pulling your strings _this_ week. We should take a vote-yeah! Let's all take a vote _right now_ to just wipe your country off the map already and build an amusement park out of the whole thing and call it a day."

Sensing that things were getting out of hand, Yellowjacket stepped foward and grabbed the armored avenger's shoulder, "Tony-."

"Don't!"

"What are you-?"

"Oh what, _I'm_ the jerk?! We're all thinking it!"

"Tony, just calm-."

"Get off me Pym! I mean, _look_ at him! Latverian trash stinkin' up the whole-he _looks_ like a rat!"

At that moment, a dark skinned man wearing a yellow outfit and headware and a black necklace stepped in front of the Latverian delegate, "Tony, I think it would ne best if you stepped down now and-."

"Cork it T'Challa!" Tony snarled before holding his hand, which was glowing yellow. Now, he wore a smile that could only be described as psychotic, "See, what I would _love_ to do is...put him out of our misery right now."

"Tony, what is _wrong_ with you?!" T'Challa now had his whole body protecting the delegate while others began to run out. He glared into his eyes, "Stark! Know this...if you do this."

Suddenly, Tony lowered his hand as he felt a wace of nausea hit him. He began to, quickly, make his way off of the stage.

"Tony!" Yellowjacket called to him, "What is wrong with you?!"

"SHUT UP!" Tony snarled back, "DON'T YOU HAVE A WIFE TO BEAT?! GET OUTTA MY NOSE MAN!" As a man came up and tried to calm everybody down, Tony was above with his head in his hand, "Lord," he muttered in shame.

"Tony?" He heard both Wanda's voice and her footsteps, "Tony. What _was_ that? What's going on?"

"Wanda I'm...I know this feeling. I know. I think I'm drunk."

Wanda was shocked, "You drank? Oh Tony."

"I don't-."

"You've been sober for so long."

" _Wanda_ ," Tony looked her dead in her eyes, "I didn't have _anything_ to drink."

Before they could continue their conversation, Wanda's communicator began to beep rapidly. "It's the Avengers. Code White."

"Oh no."

"The mansion."

"Guys," Yellowjacket suddenly came into the room, "We have to-," before he could finish his sentence, Tony suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Tony?!" Wanda knelt down in concern.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin was riding through the city, completely ignoring virtually all traffic rules as he sped to the mansion. It wasn't long before the mansion came in sight, and he did _not_ like what he saw, "By the Force."

Most of the mansion was gone and what remained was on fire. He saw Captain America among the wreckage, along with a dark skinned an who wore a red and white suit with wings . "Captain!"

The star-spangled superhero turned around, "Anakin! It's good to see you again but what are you doing here?"

"I felt it through...my powers. What happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out. Jarvis?"

"It appears sir, sir, that we have experienced a tragedy which words cannot properly describe. Master Scott Lang has died in a most terrible way. Someone-someone must call his young daughter." Hearing a noise, they looked up to see a large gray jet flying through the air.

"It's a quinjet," they heard Hawkeye say, "It's one of ours. The whole team has been called in. Comin' in kinda fast." As everyone looked closely, they could see that the quinjet was hurling towards the ground at tremendous speeds.

"Everyone-," Captain America called back, "Get back!" All of them ran away as the quinjet came crashing into. Most of them were forced back by the blast, which created an even larger fire. As the smoke cleared, everyone began to slowly stand up. From the wreckage, they saw the Vision emerge.

"Avengers, I bid you tidings, in this, our darkest hour. I am sorry to inform that I am no longer in control of the organisms that make up my body structure...and that _you_ are no longer in control of anything that we, as a group, hold dear. Or what we, as individuals, held as important. Our time is over. I cannot explain to you in terms that any of you would understand why and how this has happened to us...for I am only now being to comprehend where is that we, as a group have failed...and why we are about to be punished."

"Vision, what happened?! Just tell us what's-"

"Do know that, though this will seem like a betrayal from me...it is not I that shall bring this, urk, this plague upon you. Just now that I feel an overwhelming shame for...must now happen." As Vision spoke, his face appeared to be deterating. Once he stopped speaking, he suddenly opened his mouth and spit up a silver metal orb that was the size of a soccer ball.

Captain America put his hand out to the others, "Avengers," Vision then spit up four more orbs, "Fall back!" They leaped back just as the orbs began to shift and change. In mere seconds, each had changed into a tall robot with silver armor and red eyes and mouth.

"Deja vu," Anakin muttered as he ignited his lightsaber.

"I said fall back!" Cap yelled to everyone as he deflected a laser from one of the robots with his shield.

"Fall back _where_?!" Wasp called back as she took to the air.

" _Five_ Ultron robots?! Call me a traditionalist, but I always thought that one was plently!"" Hawkeye yelled as he notched three arrows in his bow. He fired, striking three separate robots in the face, but discovered that it did no damage whatsoever. "I hate this completely."

"Well, I'm going to end it in about fifty seconds," She-Hulk growled.

"Why is this happening? I feel like I've got insane," Wasp commented as she narrowly avoided a laser blast.

Anakin didn't hear the rest of what they said as he leaped into the fray. He thought that he heard the captain call his name, but didn't look back. He swung in wide arcs, deflecting each blast that came his way. Seeing him as the only one charging at them, the Ultron robots began focusing their attacks on him.

He was showing the fruits of his training as he effortlessly deflected or dodged every attack thrown at him. He had adapted at a surpridingly quick rate to being back in his body for over half a century. It helped that he spent pretty much all of his time since coming to earth training.

Focusing the force into his feet, Anakin leaped and flipped through the air. As he landed behind one, he moved his head to the side and _narrowly_ dodged when one of the robots punched at his head. He used their movement to his advantage by swinging his blade, but got the surprise of his life when the blade harmlessly bounced off of its arm!

From his shock, however, Anakin left himself wide open. The Ultron robot punched Anakin in the chest, sending him flying through the air and (most likely) breaking a rib. He could faintly hear someone calling his name, but ignored it. He looked up in time to leap out of the way of a laser blast. He winced and put a hand over his ribs. Before the robot could attack again, Anakin used the force to violently throw the robot across the ground.

"The neck Avengers!" Anakin heard the captain and saw him standing over a decapitated robot. "No head, no Ultron!" Reigniting his weapon, Anakin began speeding towards the robot that attacked him. Even as he held a hand over his ribs, Anakin was still able to deflect some of the blasts and dodged the others. As he got close, he flipped over its head and swung his lightsaber at the neck. He saw its head fall from its shoulders and the body collapse to the ground.

He suddenly felt an extreme surge of rage through the force must seconds before he heard a loud roar. He turned around to see She-Hulk mercilessly tear the head off of an Ultron robot. Anakin was momentarily frozen, he'd _never_ felt such an extreme surge of anger before. Over the time of Anakin's fight, the others had finished off the remaining robots.

"Was that the real Ultron?" The man in red and white asked as he flew down.

"I can't tell," Hawkeye replied, "The real one did like to talk an _awful_ lot."

"So wait-so we're supposed to believe that the Vision had an implanted what? Like an implanted program from Ultron to unleashed this on us?" Wasp questioned.

"Damn it!" Hawkeye cursed.

Anakin staggered over to the Avengers, "I don't get it, what happened?"

"The Vision is a synthetic organism. Years ago, Ultron created the Vision to destroy us. But he broke his command codes and we took him in. He's-."

"He's an avenger," Captain America reminded, "Don't be too-."

"I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" They all flinched and to the sound of She-Hulk's voice. She suddenly grabbed Vision by his collar, "WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! WHY IS SCOTT LANG DEAD?! Where are you in there?! Wake up and tell what is this?! I watched an avenger die! **_FOR NO GOOD REASON!_** **AND THIS PIECE OF WHATEVER IT IS KNOWS WHY! HE COMES DOWN HERE AND ATTACKS US?! NO! THIS IS OUR HOME! WHY?!"**

"Calm yourself and put him down, Jennifer. I mean it," Cap ordered.

 **"IT'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! JUST A THING! A THING THAT TRIED TO KILL US!"**

"Put him _down_!"

"Jennifer, calm down." Anakin began to focus his powers on She-Hulk, trying to calm her anger-filled mind. For a moment, it looked like she had begun to calm down. But then, her eyes once again filled with pure rage and did something that none were expecting. Tightening her grip on his suit, she forcibly ripped the android in half.

All there looked on in shock and horror, but it effected one more than it did the others. Even though he'd known Vision for less time than the others had, Anakin seemed more visibly affected than the others did. Seeing Vision being ripped apart sent a wave of memories flooding back to him in an instant. Memories that he'd trying to forget for a long time. The memories of Operation Knightfall, his assault upon the Jedi Temple. He suddenly felt as if he'd been sent back in time to that night. He was seeing the events from his own perspective, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He had flashbacks of those horrific events a few times since arriving on Earth, but this one was much more powerful.

As She-Hulk slapped away Wasp and punched Captain America's shield, Anakin feel to his knees. Tears were beginning to stream down from his eyes as he ignored everything that was going on around him. He reached and clutched his head tightly in both hands.

And then, suddenly, he let loose. With a scream, he threw his arms into the air and released all of his anger and grief. These emotions soon manifested themselves through his powers, created a powerful force wave that knocked everybody off of their feet. The pressure began to out cracks in the ground everyone started to hold their own heads in pain.

"ANAKIN!" The captain called over the wave, "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, YOU NEED TO STOP!" But Anakin didn't hear. He just continued yelling, the tears now pouring down his face as he remembered what he had done all those years ago.

 **(Author's Note: And scene! I hope you guys liked the chapter. There are still some things that I'm not the best at, but I'm working on them. In case your wondering about the end, it was the brutal slaughter of the Vision that brought back these menories. You have to understand have monsterous Anakin's acts were. It'll take a while before he can truly forguve himself for what he has done. Constructive critism only. No flames. I have neither the time nor patience for that. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	7. Chaos, Part Two

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but suffering from a _severe_ case of writer's block since December. Well, enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Seven: Chaos, Part Two**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sheer magnitude of Anakin's emotions manifested into his force abilities was almost overwhelming. Not even She-Hulk, the strongest among them, could stand up to such raw power. All of the avengers were unable to move, as if their entire bodies were paralyzed.

"ANAKIN!" But it was useless. No matter how loud Captain America tried to call the Jedi, his voice couldn't get through. It was as if he was locked within his own mind, being forced to watch his past sins over and over and over and over again. It was a mental torture.

Suddenly, there appeared a blinding flash of yellow light. It was accompanied by tremendous force, shoving the superheroes away. When the light died down, Captain America saw a female figure emerge from the light. The most noticeable features about her being her flawless pale skin and long brown hair. She stared at Anakin's screaming form and began walking to him, the waves of pure power radiating off of him didn't seem to affect her at all. Slowly, she lifted her hand and pressed her finger against Anakin's forehead. His screaming almost immediately stopped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. The force energy in the air dissapeared as the winds died down and the ground stopped its shaking.

The woman knelt down and placed her hand on his forehead, a sad expression on her face, "Anakin."

"Who-Who are you?" The mysterious woman turned to the sound of a new voice, and stared at the super soldier.

"My name is Ashla. I am an ally of Anakin."

"Well, why are you here?"

"I could sense his pain and suffering from light years away."

"What's wrong with him?" Captain America asked, concerned.

Ashla sighed, sadness enveloping her face, "He has had...a difficult life. He has made his fair share of mistakes in his past, and now he's trying to fix them. The fate of your android ally drew up bad memories for him."

"What do you mean?"

Ashla looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face before holding out her hand, "Let me show you." The star spangled superhero was reluctant, which the woman found understandable, "Don't worry. Nothing will have happened until we return." He still had his doubts but...there was something about this woman. Something that made him feel...at peace. Slowly, he held his hand out to Ashla. Keeping her warm smile, Ashla took his hand. Suddenly, her eyes glowed yellow as they were enveloped in the same kind of light that she had arrived in.

As the captain opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark structure. It appeared to be a decently sized dome made up of an earthly substance. He looked around and saw two figures illuminated by a small fire. "Who are they?"

"Look closely." The superhero did just that, and his eyes widened in complete and total surprise.

"Anakin?" And he was right. One of the figures was indeed Anakin Skywalker, he only looked a little younger. Instead of it being (slightly) messy, his hair was much neater. He also had a braid that was draped over his right shoulder.

"Ani?" The captain heard the other figure speaking in a soft voice, revealing to be a woman. The fire shone light on her face, revealing multiple cuts and bruises. "Is it you?"

"I'm here mom. You're safe."

"Shmi Skywalker," Ashla spoke, seeing the shocked expression on the superhero's face, "Anakin was a slave on the distant, desert planet Tatoonie. He was freed at the age of nine, but his mother wasn't until after he had long since left the planet."

"Ani? Ani?" She reached out and touched his cheek, a smile forming on her face, "You look so handsome. My son. My grown-up son. I'm so proud of you Ani."

"I missed you." Neither superhero nor goddess made a sound.

"Now...I am complete. I...love you."

"Stay with me, mom. Everything's-."

"I...love-," she didn't say another word before her head slumped backwards. Captain America looked on in sadness as he saw Anakin's expression filled with grief and horror. His eyes were misty, but not a single tear fell out. His hand slowly moved up and closed her open eyes, before holding his head down in grief.

Just then, the star-spangled superhero's expression went from sorrow to shocked. The reason being the look on Anakin's face when he picked his head up. At first, his expression was cold and unreadable. But then, his face was consumed by pure rage. Without making a single noise, he gently set Shmi's body on the ground before standing up. He unclipped his weapon from his belt and headed to the door.

Suddenly, the super soldier and goddess were transported outside of the hut. Captain America suddenly heard the sound of something igniting and turned in time to see Anakin swinging a weapon and slicing the heads off of two strange humanoid creatures. It was near identical to the weapon that he had in the present, the only difference being that its blade was a cerulean blue in color as opposed to a shining yellow.

Another creature came charging forward, a staff-like weapon in hand, but they were cut down by a single swung of Anakin's blade. Then, without giving the corpse so much as a second glance, he was on the move.

A smaller, thinner creature (whom the captain assumed to be a woman) screamed in terror before Anakin suddenly sped forward and his cerulean blade impaled her through the chest. By this point, the young Jedi had attracted the attention of the entire village. Dozens of creatures had come racing out of their huts, many brandishing weapons of some kind.

Without so much as a sound, Anakin was off. He sped through the village before leaping into the air and landing in between two figures and slicing them both in half. A third attacked from the rear, spear at the ready...but suddenly stopped moving. Captain America saw that Anakin had a single hand outstretched, stopping his opponent in their tracks before thrusting his hand outward and sending the creature flying through the wall of a nearby hut. Then, he took off.

Anakin leapt throughout the village, butchering any that stood in his way. By this point, all he appeared to be was a swirling blue vortex of death. After seeing his display of power and skill, there was soon not one that stood to challenge. No, instead, they were trying to escape.

Seeing a small group run into a hut, Anakin looked around and spotted a large boulder lying not too far away. With a raise of his hand, the boulder slowly levitated off the ground. Suddenly and violently, Anakin threw his hand towards the inhabited hut. The boulder went flying through the air before coming down on the hut, crushing _all_ of its inhabitants.

Anakin spared the ruins only a single glance before he was off again. Captain America and Ashla had different reactions to Anakin's ruthless slaughtering. While the superhero watched in shock and horror, Ashla looked on in sadness.

The entire area was completely quiet within a few more seconds, save the humming of Anakin's lightsaber and his own breathing. With an impassive expression, he looked around the remains of the village before deactivating his lightsaber and making his way back to the oy hut that still stood. The one that held his mother.

Before Captain America could say anything, he saw suddenly blinded by a flash of light. When he could see again, he was in a strange looking room. The walls were a reddish-brown color, while the floor was tan and had large pieces of metal on it. He saw a long window to his side, and noticed that it was nighttime. He was also amazed by sheer amount of buildings and lights that he saw. He then noticed two others in the room. One was Anakin, looking as he knew, and the other was an elderly man with skin that looked deformed, white hair, and eyes that burned like yellow flames. He didn't look like much, but Captain America could feel some kind of darkness about him.

"I will do...whatever you...ask," he heard a form of sadness in Anakin's voice.

"Good," the elderly man spoke like an actual demon.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

"To cheat death...us a power only one has achieved. But, together, I know that we can unlock its secret."

Anakin then looked up and moved closer to the elderly man, "I pledge myself...to your teachings." Captain America merely watched in stunned silence, while Ashla looked on in sadness.

"Good. Good. The force is _strong_ with you. A powerful sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader." Ashla gently put a hand on the captain's shoulder and he had to cover his eyes as he was once again blinded by light.

When it died down, he nearly leaped back in shock as he suddenly found himself in the middle of a sea of lava. He and Ashla seemed to be moving along with the current, the entire area looked like the inside of a volcano.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Turning to the new voice, the captain saw Anakin floating on a metal platform in the middle of the sea of lava. On a rocky shore, he saw an older brown-haired man with a full beard, a tan tunic, and a cerulean blade similar to Anakin's.

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it," the older man warned. Captain America could only watch on as Anakin flipped off of the platform and through the air. The older man swung his weapon and he saw objects flying from Anakin as he collapsed to the ground. It took the captain a few seconds to realize that Anakin had just lost an arm and both legs. Captain America actually had to look away for a moment, Anakin's screams of agony now burned into his mind. The older man's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin then roared out in pain once again, " _I hate you_!" The superhero looked to the older man and saw a wave of sadness spread over his features.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you." Suddenly, Anakin's screams got even more intense. The captain looked and watched on in _horror_ as Anakin's proximity to the sea of lava caused his leg stumps to catch on fire. Anakin _howled_ in pure agony as the flames traveled up the length of his body, burning away at his clothes and his skin. Captain America had to look away as the young man's entire body was consumed by flames, his screams continuing and only increasing in volume as each second ticked by.

There was another flash of light, and the captain saw that they were now in a room that looked similar to a medical area. In the room, he saw a man whose entire body was concealed by a black cloak. There was a single medical table in the middle of the room, and there was a figure lying on it. Although he didn't want to, Captain America slowly stepped forward to examine the figure. Suddenly, the table began to raise into the air. Now vertical, Captain America was able to get a better look at the figure on the table.

He was coated from head to toe in pitch black armor. He had a belt, a control panel on his chest, a cape, and a mask with a hill-like head. He looked like death itself. All he could hear from him was breathing, heavy breathing.

"Lord Vader," the cloaked man spoke, Captain America recognizing him as the same man from the second vision, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, my master," the armored man spoke in a deep, ominous voice. He lifted his head up and looked to the cloaked figure, "Where...is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems in your anger, you...killed her."

"I...I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it!" His hands clenched into fists and objects in the room were beginning to shake. Glass shattered into bits and metal bended like clay. Although Captain America knew that this wasn't really happening, he could _feel_ the power swirling through the room. It was...cold. Dark. Evil. One of the dark figure's arms suddenly shot up, followed by the other. Slowly, one of his feet stomped onto the cold metal floor. He suddenly raised his arms into the air, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The image suddenly faded away and all that remained was yellow light. "Why did you show me all of that?" Captain America spoke, after a few moments of silence.

"To show you what Anakin has been through in his life. All of the hardships and struggles he has faced. It's why I want you to help him."

"Help him?"

Ashla sighed, and her youthful looking face looked as old as time itself, "There is a war coming captain. A war that will involve the entire universe. All of importance and power will have to choose a side. When the time comes, and the first blood is shed, it will be Anakin who will have to lead an army of light to combat the growing darkness. He needs to be ready. If he cannot put his past behind him, he never will be. I need you to help him forgive himself, and put it all behind him."

Captain America remained silent as Ashla spoke, processing every bit of information that she had given him. It was a lot to take in. After a few moments, he then looked in her eyes, "Anakin is a good kid. If he needs help, I'll help him."

Ashla smiled warmly, "Thank you captain. Come on, let's get you back to your own time." She placed a hand on his shoulder and the light that surrounded them suddenly grew ten times more intense, to which the captain quickly covered his eyes. When the light died down, he found himself back in the same familiar area where he and the others fought the Ultron robots. "Remember what I said captain. Soon, the universe will need Anakin. He must be ready, or we're all doomed." With those final words, Ashla turned around and began walking into the distance. Slowly, her entire body glowed with yellow light until her entire physical form was engulfed in light. Then, bits of her body began to fly off as specs of light. In seconds, she was simply specs of light that flew through the air.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

With struggle, Anakin slowly opened his eyes. He almost immediately covered them, not expecting the light to be as intense as it was. Slowly but surely, his eyes began to adjust to brightness. Holding a hand to his throbbing head, Anakin slowly stood up.

"Anakin!" The Jedi looked and saw Captain America walking over to him with Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the dark skinned, bird-like man that he saw earlier.

"Hey captain," he reached out and grabbed the superhero's hand before standing up, with his hand on his side and in slight pain. "What...what happened?"

"You tell us kid," Hawkeye spoke, "After...what happened to Vision, you just kinda lost it. You started yelling, and whatever kind of powers you have sent us flying. Then there was this flash of light, and I saw the briefest glimpse of some random woman show up."

Anakin looked away, a frown etched on his face. _Ashla_? He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, "Is-Is everything alright?"

"No, it really isn't," Hawkeye spoke bitterly. "This has been a bad day, and I don't think that it's over."

Iron Man was the first to respond, "A bad day?"

"Yes! A _very_ bad day! We're-and I'm not bragging here- _extraordinary_ individuals. We don't have good days, or bad days. We have _extraordinarily_ good days and _extraordinarily_ bad days. This? This was an _extraordinarily_ bad day!"

"I think that this was a lot more than that," the dark skinned man said.

"And you know what?" Hawkeye continued, "We deserved it. This ain't gonna be the most popular thing I say, but we deserved it. We're all about the short-term, about what's in front of is in _that second_ and then we're onto the next thing. We think Jack Hart is dead and we leave him up there in space. What do we know, right? Because now we've got Namor, or something else. to deal with. And, just like he always feared, Jack came back from the dead. Scott is dead, which my brain can't even _process_ right now. We put out a code white, our highest priority call. And then the Vision shows up and launches an Ultron attack."

"And _I'm_ saying that all of this happen in such a small amount of time cannot be counted as a simple _bad day_!"

"Yeah, but this Ultron thing...he is your _worst_ enemy. Years ago, he could have...planted a chip or code or something.

"You mean a command, Falcon?" Iron Man spoke.

"Yes, a _command_ ," the main, now named Falcon, replied, "A command that said whenever the Avengers hit Code White-whenever we're at our most vulnerable-launch this pre-programmed attack."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Anakin spoke up, getting all three to look at him, "That's kinda genius. I think we can all already that it certainly worked."

"You know what I think?" Hawkeye said, "I think that Falcon and Anakin are right. He's done worse to us. Besides, we don't know how to kill Ultron. I mean _really_ kill him. He's an AI, right? We don't even know _how_ he sustains life as an artificial intelligence."

"Correction, _you_ don't. I do."

"He could be alive in your armor for all we know!"

"And She-Hulk?"

"Well, _you_ guys keep putting Hulks on the team and act _shocked_ when it backfires," Falcon commented.

" _Look_ ," Hawkeye called out, "I'm telling you that, with the way we live, we had a day like this coming."

"Well, there's more to this-," Iron Man spoke.

"More?"

"Just listen, I was addressing the UN earlier and all of a sudden-."

While Anakin was personally wondering what the "UN" was, he suddenly heard Yellowjacket yell, "DID YOU TELL THEM?!"

"Hank, just calm down-."

"TELL THEM TONY, TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!" Anakin didn't have to be sensitive to the Force to _feel_ the anger rolling off of Yellowjacket in waves.

"Tony? What is he-," there was a slight undertone of hesitation and even fear in the captain's voice.

"He was _drunk_!" Yellowjacket answered for the armored avenger, "He got up in front of the UN, drunk! He got all crazy and threaten to _kill_ the Latverian ambassador in front of the world's gathered leaders!"

Tony tried to defend himself, "Listen, just-."

"It. Was. A. _DISASTER_!"

" _I wasn't drunk_!"

"I was _there_ Tony! I _saw_!"

"I wasn't drunk! I hadn't had a drink! I haven't had one in god knows how long. It was like...I was feeling drunk without even having a drink. That's why I think that this was an attack. All of this, happening at the same time. The mansion? Boom. Scott? Boom. Vision? Boom. And boom, I'm asked to step down as secretary of defense!"

"When did _that_ happen?"

Iron Man turned to the captain, "At the same time that you were dealing with...all of _this_. Don't you see?!"

Anakin was about to speak, but Yellowjacket beat him to it, "Unbelievable. You would actually use this, this _disaster_ , to whitewash what you did today? You would do that?!"

"No. I am _saying_ that they're connected."

"Hey, I _created_ Ultron! I'll take full responsibility for my part in this nightmare, but don't you-."

"You don't believe me?"

Yellowjacket's face was like stone, "I _don't_. I was there, Tony."

The armored avenger met his glare with one of his own, "Fine," he looked to the others and his features softened, "Is that it? None of you believe me?"

...

...

"I believe you," Captain America was the first to reply.

Falcon was next, "Man says what the man says. I believe you."

"Me too," Anakin spoke, "You're right. I can't say that I completely understand what has happened, but these attacks on all of you occurring at the same time is too...coincidental for my taste."

Iron Man smiled a bit, "Thank you," he then turned to the only one who had yet to speak, "Clint?"

"Well...my dad was an alcoholic. I've told you this. It's hard for me to hear you say these things without hearing the crap that _he_ used to say. And you're kinda wobbly _now_ , man. I thought it was from all the drama, but-."

"Well," Tony interrupted, "That's just _great_."

"I'm not judging. I'm just saying that this is something that we have to deal with together-," but Iron Man wasn't having it.

"I can't even _tell_ you how happy I am to have spent over half of my _personal fortune_ financially supporting the Avengers, only to have it come back and bite me like this!"

Hawkeye looked to the captain for help, "Cap, I didn't mean that he should-."

"Really, it's good to know that your heart is _so_ filled with respect and understanding."

"Tony!"

He completely ignored Captain America and put on his helmet, " **Thank you very much** ," was the last words out of his mouth before he activated his rocket boots and took to the skies.

"Should I go after him?" Falcon asked Captain America.

"No, he'll calm down eventually."

"Can't fly that fast anyway."

"I didn't mean that he should bail," Hawkeye defended, "He asked me a question and I gave him an answer."

Anakin looked at the archer with a raised eyebrow, "Well, what exactly did you _expect_ him to do?"

"I believe Tony," the captain acknowledged everybody.

"Well, that's you," Yellowjacket stated with crossed arms, "You weren't there Cap, _I_ was."

"Was it really that bad?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it was. Look! You can see it on the TV right now! The UN is having an emergency meeting _right now_ , and you can guess what the topic is!"

"They're going to bail on us?" Falcon asked. Suddenly, devices on the belts of Captain America and Falcon began beeping.

"What's that?"

"Something is happening at the mansion," Falcon answered the Jedi knight. "But I thought it's on lockdown."

"It is," the captain stated as he began running to a quinjet.

"I'll meet you guys there," Falcon spoke before taking to the skies.

Hawkeye sighed and muttered, "I am _so_ not in the mood for this," before he and Anakin ran after Captain America.

"I'm staying with Janet," Yellowjacket called out.

"Do what you think you must," Captain America called back.

"I'm coming with you!" Anakin ran along side the heroes, not giving them a chance to respond.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Are you sure it's a good idea to park the quinjet across the street like this? In a park?"

"The mansion is a crime scene," Captain America answered the archer, "This will have to do."

"Did you see what I saw?"

"I did."

Anakin was the first one off the quinjet and suddenly stopped as he did so, his eyes as wide as planets. "Uh, you guys may want to see this!" The two of them quickly followed after Anakin, and were just as shocked as he was once they did. Standing there, in front of them and the mansion, were dozens upon dozens of costumed superheroes.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnmd, scene! Get ready, this author's note is gonna be long.**

 **First of all, I know that a lot of you were excited to see Anakin beat the crap out of She-Hulk. But, it didn't work with what I had done. He wasn't _angry_ at She-Hulk, per say. When she killed Vision, it triggered bad memories and his emotions manifested themselves through his force abilities. It wouldn't really have made sense for him to attack She-Hulk in rage, because he wasn't _technically_ angry with her. Sorry to dissapoint.**

 **There is actually something very important about the Force gods that I forgot to mention in the beginning. Unlike a lot of deities, they do not have their own physical forms. Instead, they take on the forms of those who worship their stance in the Force. As the goddess of light, Ashla can take on the form of any light-side user, as the god of darkness, Bogen can take the form of any dark-side user, and as the god of balance, Nirva can take on the form of any force-wielder who has utilized both the light and dark sides of the Force. Ashla has taken on two forms, whereas Bogen and Nirva have each taken on a single form. Can anyone guess what forms they've taken so far?**

 **I made an error in the first chapter that I'm going to correct now, as I'm unsure if I'll change the chapter itself. In this story, I'll be adding a few Legends concepts into canon. I accidently used a Legends concept when I meant to use a canon one. It's about the Khyber crystals. In Legends, Khyber crystals already had a color to it and force users would choose whichever worked for them. In canon, however, Khyber crystals were all originally colorless. In the lightsaber making process, the force user would impart their own power into the crystal and give it its color. But, I had the crystal given to Anakin already with a color. Huh, I realized that I could have had it clear and had a poll where you guys got to vote on its color. Oh well, live and learn. Anyway, I'm going say that the gods specifically created the crystal for Anakin and used some of his power in the process. I'm saying this now because I don't know if I'll address this is the story.**

 **Also, I wanted to explain Anakin's new weapon. Originally, there was no reason for his yellow lightsaber...but I came up with one.**

 **(FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS NEXT PART IF YOU WANT)**

 **There are three classes of Jedi and they each usually wield a specific kind of lightsaber. Blue-bladed lightsabers are wielded by the Jedi Guardians. These Jedi focus primarily on lightsaber combat and the physical combat abilities the Force can give. They are the warriors of the order and its first line of the order itself. Green-bladed lightsabers are wielded by the Jedi Consulars, who focus mainly on negotiation. They prefer not to use their weapon, but won't hesitate to do so if the need arises. And while they aren't as good with a lightsaber as a Jedi Guardian, they typically have more powerful force abilities. Finally, yellow-bladed lightsabers are wielded by the Jedi Sentinels. These Jedi focus more so on tracking and espionage, along with seeking out and destroying traces of the dark side within the galaxy. They're also considered to be the perfect union between a guardian and a consular. That's why I gave Anakin a yellow lightsaber. As the Chosen One, it would make sense that Anakin be a sentinel as opposed to the other classes.**

 **The detailed scene of Anakin butchering the Tusken Raiders came from a video I watched by a YouTuber named Star Wars Theory. Check out his videos if you're a Star Wars fan (which I assume you all are), they're good.**

 **On a slightly unrelated note, there is something that I could use some help with. As you guys know, there exists many different lightsaber colors within the Star Wars universe. Last time I counted, there were about ten different colors that lightsaber can come in. Blue, green, yellow, purple, red, gold, bronze, silver, white, and black. I'm certain by what the first five mean, but I'm having trouble with the others. If anybody knows (FOR SURE!) what they mean, let me know.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Chaos, Part Three

**(Author's Note: I'm not dead! Sorry this chapter took me so long. A lot of things have been going on lately. Instead of going into further detail, let's just say that a lot has been going on and I'm gonna try to do better in the future. This'll mark the final chapter in the Avengers Disassembled storyline. We'll be moving onto a few original chapters afterwards, and hopefully they'll be a little easier then some of the more recent chapters have been as of late.**

 **outsider82: Glad you've been enjoying the story and hope you'll keep reading. If it helps, I'm working on a schedule to allow myself to update more consistently. Hopefully, we won't have anymore month-long hiatuses in the future. As for your questions about other galaxies…you'll just have to wait and see;)**

 **mr guy: I just have one question for you: why? You think my story is bad, so you surely must have at least one valid reason for thinking so. I honestly want to know. If you have issues with my story, I'd like for you to tell me so I can work to fix it. There are a few things I wouldn't be able to completely change, but I'll do my best. Constructive critism please, so I can work and figure out how to make the story better for everyone.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eight: Chaos, Part Three**

Anakin could only look in shock as he saw dozens of costumed superheroes standing before him. He knew that the Earth had many heroes, but seeing so many of them in one place…was almost a little overwhelming.

"What are you all doing here?" Captain America's voice broke Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Isn't it obvious captain?" Said a man dressed in a black cat-like suit with a cape, tall collar, and a small symbol close to his neck, "Once upon a time, we were all Avengers. Now the Avengers are in trouble, and we answered the call."

"And I was just telling you all: noble as your reason may be, you need to leave. Now!" Anakin looked over to the speaker. He was as older man with pale skin, an eyepatch over his right eye, and black hair that was graying around the sides.

"But colonel Fury," Anakin's eyes widened as he saw another man, with hair and skin similar to the first without the gray, "From what you told me, this is one of, if not the, worst day in Avenger history. I'm sure that everyone here has a right-."

"That's all fine and dandy Richards," the now named Fury snapped back, "But do it over there! In case you haven't noticed, this is as crime scene! At least two Avengers died here just hours ago, and you people are taunting the crime scene. You're a scientist, so you should know better!" He pointed to the legion of superheroes **(1)** , "Anyone of you could be emitting toxins and radiation, and contaminating the atmosphere and the crime scene! Until S.H.I.E.L.D gets here and can get proper file readings, what you're all doing is illegal! DISPERSE!"

"Cap, is it true?" Asked a blonde woman with a black suit with a yellow "S" on it, "Is Scott Lang really dead?"

Captain America sighed before meeting her eyes, "Yes." The woman responded by simply running over and hugging him. "I appreciate all of you coming here. I really do. But Fury is right, and we have to listen to him. We need to-."

"Hold on, just like that?!" All heads turned to Fury, who appeared to be talking to someone, "Well, that's just great! Ignorant piece of shit!"

"Colonel. It's happening now," a portly redheaded agent spoke, holding up a small device.

" _In light of today's unpleasant events_ ," Anakin heard a voice speak from the device, " _The United Nations has unanimously decided to disavow its relationship with the organization known as The Avengers. This is not to discount the staggering achievements they have had in the pursuit of this world's safety. But in light of today's public performance by Anthony Stark, mixed with growing concerns over the stability of the so-called "hero" organizations, we will be revisiting this_ -."

"Unbelievable," Hawkeye spoke in slight shock. That emotion was, however, quickly replaced by fury, "THEY SOLD US OUT! With everything we've done for them, they sell us out at our worst moment! Not even so much as a phone call apparently…apparently bunch of suits don't even think they owe us a phone call?!"

Anakin felt his own brand of sympathy mixed with shock and anger. Heroes like the Avengers have put their lives on the line dozens upon dozens of time over…and this planet's government just abandons them when they need help the most. Hawkeye's rage was perfectly justified.

 _Skywalker. Can you hear me?_ Instead of jumping at the sudden voice he heard in his head, Anakin's eyes merely widened for about a second before he settled. He felt like smiling, but fought the urge. Given what was currently going on, he didn't need anyone thinking he found their situation funny (which it wasn't).

 _Bendu. Yes, I hear you._

He heard the creature chuckle in his mind. _So you haven't forgotten me? Good._

 _Kinda difficult to forget a giant rock alien who appears out of nowhere and speaks to you telepathically._

The Bendu chuckled again. _And good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor._

 _What is it? I have my doubts that you called up just to chat._

 _Unfortunately, you're correct. Do you remember why you were brought to this world? Why you were resurrected to begin with?_

If Anakin was surprised by the Bendu's knowledge, he didn't show it. _To stop the Sith army, that has been growing in power and numbers for over half a century._ Even though Anakin has known about his goal for a while, he couldn't help but frown as he "spoke" it.

 _One of the army's most dangerous warriors had arrived on Earth on behalf of the leader._

Anakin had to fight to keep himself from jumping in shock. _What?! That shouldn't be possible. If another powerful force-user came to the Earth, I should have sensed them._

 _This particular threat is incredibly skilled at hiding her signature in the Force, and is an expert at entering enemy territory undetected. She's a member of the Sith Order's Dark Council. Think of them as the opposite to your old Jedi Council. They are comprised of the twelve most powerful and most dangerous dark-side warriors in the New Sith Empire, and across the cosmos. Their leader sent her to this world after he sensed a disturbance in the Force._

 _My resurrection,_ Anakin theorized.

 _Yes. I imagine that it was something felt by every force-sensitive entity in the universe._

 _I've been on Earth for some time. How come no Sith has come to fight?_

 _They merely wish to test out how powerful you, to see if you could become a true threat to their army. Although…you already know this, don't you?_

 _The clone assassins,_ Anakin simply "spoke".

 _Yes. Highly trained warriors capable of killing even fully-fledged Jedi. That was the first test of your current power. And it won't be long before the next one begins. This time, in the form of the empire's Sith warriors._

 _Great,_ Anakin sighed, As if there wasn't already enough going on without adding Sith to the mix. Before either of them could continue their conversation, Anakin suddenly heard something flying overhead. Looking up, he saw a large black ship flying through the air.

"Helicarrier, this is Fury. What are you reading?"

"I'm sorry Colonel?" Anakin heard from Fury's communicator.

"What are you reading, soldier? I need Intel. ASAP."

"On exactly what sir?"

"There's an alien aircraft spinning around over our heads-."

"Uh, I'm not picking anything up Colonel."

"Cap?" The blonde woman questioned.

The star-spangled superhero didn't waste anytime in giving our, "Any Avenger who can fly-assemble. Warbird, take the lead! Get up there and see what this is. Nick!" He turned to the director, "You can't stop them, so don't!"

"No, we have to-!"

"What are we looking for?!"

"You don't see it?!"

"Uh, I see it. If that helps," muttered a superhero wearing a red and blue suit with large white eyes and a black spider on the chest.

"Oh my god," commented a hero wearing a red suit with horns and two "Ds" on his chest. Anakin followed his gaze and felt his own eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"I, uh…I'm gonna need some more arrows," Anakin genuinely couldn't tell if Hawkeye was trying to make light of the situation or if he was actually afraid by what he saw. There were dozens upon dozens of small black ships flying through the air, shooting out green lasers in every direction. The most worrisome and obvious threat? The giant spaceship flying in the middle of the swarm of smaller ships. It was probably over five times larger and twenty times longer then any of the other ships currently flying around. It was dark grey in color with large green orb-like objects that littered along the bottom of the ship, the front, and the sides. The size and shape of the structure actually reminded him of the old Republic Cruisers in the days of the Clone Wars.

"HELICARRIER!"

"Still nothing Colonel. What is it we're supposed to be looking for?"

"LOOK OUT YOUR FUCKING WINDOW!"

"Oh. Oh my-."

"Yeah." The lasers that were being fired began raining down upon the heroes' location. As the heroes scattered, Anakin was quick to draw his weapon. He saw a few of the heroes (including Falcon) fly into the air to intercept the ships while a few of people on the ground (including Nick Fury) tried to fight back from their position. Outstretching his hand, Anakin used the Force to tear chunks of rock from the ground and grab nearby abandoned cars. With a heave, he threw them all into the air to intercept some of the lasers being fired before they reached the ground or any heroes.

"May the mighty Hercules help this battle to victory as quickly as it has been thrust upon us!" Hearing an explosion not far from him, Anakin turned to see a large man having physically grabbing one of the spaceships out of the air. He slammed the ship into the ground and punched through the glass, grabbing the pilot, "Let us see the face of our opponent and hear his words of war!"

"You should write greeting cards," the spider-themed superhero quipped. Anakin couldn't help but smirk at the hero's comment.

Just then, Anakin noticed the figure inside raising their arm to the spider hero with some kind of object on their wrist. Anakin quickly reached out towards the figure with the Force, roughly pulling them out of their ship before bringing them to himself and back handing them with his free (artificial) hand.

"Wow man, thanks," Anakin turned to see the spider hero leap over to him. He held out a hand, "I'm Spider-Man by the way, I don't think we've met." .

Anakin looked over Spider-Man's body real quick before smirking, "Of course it is. And no, I guarantee we haven't met," he shook the hero's hand, "I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

"Cool name. Is "Skywalker" sort of a clue to your powers? Can you fly or…control the weather or something?"

"No, it's my actual name."

"Odd name. Are you from space?"

Anakin's eyes widened at how casually Spider-Man just said that, "Uh…yes. Yes I am."

"Cool."

Just then, Anakin reignited his lightsaber and struck backwards in a horizontal slash. This sliced the weapon of the ship's pilot (who tried to sneak up on the heroes) in half, just before a web suddenly shot them in the face. He looked back in surprise and saw Spider-Man giving him a thumbs up. Anakin smiled and gave him one back before he turned back and summoned the pilot to him with the Force, roughly grabbing them by the collar of their suit and holding his lightsaber up close to their face, "Answers…NOW! Who are you? Why are you attacking?"

"You," the pilot began, "You Avengers insult our entire warrior race."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have come to remove you from the history books of the great Kree culture! It was foretold by the supreme intelligence that this day and time would come. This is the end of the Avengers! And the Kree have arrived to see it. You will die by the hands of those you betrayed-!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the day," the pilot whispered before his entire body suddenly glowed a bright blue color before he seemingly faded away from Anakin's grasp. Anakin tried to grab at him (thinking he was making an escape), but it was like he was grasping at air.

Seeing the same type of light out of the corner of his eye, Anakin looked over to see similar light sources being spread all over the battlefield. Dozens upon dozens of humanoid beings came charging out of the light beams, dressed in the same white and green suits as the pilot. Anakin oy had about three seconds to examine them before green blaster bolts filled the air.

Caught off guard by the attack, Anakin began backpedaling as he swung his lightsaber in deflective arcs. He threw out an arm, shoving a few soldiers to the ground with a Force push but they just kept coming. Although he kept his guard and prevented any bolt from breaking through, he was being forced to back up as the attacks kept coming (and it seemed as though more were being added every second).

Just then, over a dozen arrows suddenly shot past Anakin's head and landed into the chests of the Kree soldiers. "Come on kid!" Anakin spun around to see Hawkeye running over to him, no less then three arrows in his bow ready to fire, "We're not done yet! These blue assholes came to our world lookin' for a fight? So let's send 'em home with something to talk about!" He leapt passed Anakin, firing the three arrows in the quiver and striking down three Kree soldiers (both actions were simultaneous). Anakin twirled his blade in his hand before he raced after the archer.

Hawkeye was quickly pulling arrows from his quiver and shooting them at the Kree as the Jedi raced along side him, deflecting any blaster bolts that came his way. Hawkeye leaped into the sir as Anakin force pushed a group of Kree to the ground, the archer firing arrows to each of the downed soldiers. He kicked another soldier in the face as he landed, already reaching for another arrow, "In the future, what you need to know is-AHHHH!" The archer was interrupted as a stray laser struck him in the back, sending him to his knees and lighting his arrows and quiver on fire.

"Hawkeye!" Anakin called put to his fallen comrade, inadvertently gaining the attention of Captain America. Spotting the Kree soldier that shot Hawkeye, Anakin reached out and seized them by their windpipes. Their blaster dropped from their hands as they clawed at their throat, unable to breathe as they were levitated into the air. Anakin roughly threw them to the ground, the anger clear on his face.

With a glare of his own, Hawkeye slowly stood up, "Not like this," he muttered to himself. "Not like this!" He jumped onto the closest Kree soldier and took ahold of the jetpack on their back. He grabbed on of its controllers in his hand and pressed its button, "LIKE THIS!" The jetpack activated, sending both Avenger and Kree soaring through the air.

Anakin's eyes widened as he realized the archer's intentions, "HAWKEYE DON'T!" But the Jedi's words were unable to reach the ears of the Avenger as Hawkeye continued to soar higher and higher into the air. Just as Anakin was about to hone in on Hawkeye, something…happened.

His lightsaber dropped from his hand and both hands went to his head as some kind of intense pain suddenly overwhelmed him and forced him to a knee. It was as if someone was firing blaster bolts directly through his brain. Even the slightest movement he tried to make was pure agony, rendering the powerful Jedi Knight motionless. He was unable to do anything but watch as Hawkeye flew himself and the Kree soldier directly into the largest ship.

Less then four seconds later, the entire vessel exploded from within in a massive ball of fire. And whatever force held Anakin in place and in great pain…stopped. His hands touched the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. Somewhere he could hear Captain America yell out "Avengers Assemble", but it was faint and not the focus of his thoughts.

Whatever had reached for him was mandated by the dark side of the Force. Anakin could sense it. _The Bendu said that a powerful warrior of the Sith Empire had arrived on Earth on behalf of their master. Whoever they are…they are powerful._ Anakin grabbed his lightsaber as he rose to his feet. _And they are nearby._ Just as Anakin readied to ignite his blade, he saw that the Kree had disappeared from the battlefield, and there ships were fleeing.

Anakin saw the heroes gathering around a remaining portion of the destroyed spaceship. He saw Captain America picked up an object on the ground, and he frowned when he saw that it was Hawkeye's charred bow (what might very well be the last remnants of the archer). The star-spangled hero and Jedi Knight shared a look, and no words where needed between them. The sorrow was evident in each other's eyes.

"Ben don't!" Turning over to the sound of the voice, Anakin (even after everything that's happened since he arrived on Earth) couldn't prevent his eyes from widening. The man that had spoken was a fair skinned brunette with some traces of gray on the sides of his head. He wore some kind of blue suit, but the thing that caught Anakin's attention was that the man's body was wrapped around some kind of humanoid rock creature like a chain!

"We at least gotta get his body out of there!" The rock creature, who Anakin now knew was named "Ben", shouted as he struggled to free himself from his friend's grasp, "The guy deserves a normal-." Anakin felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him. Admittedly, he didn't know the archer for very long. But that doesn't mean he didn't care.

Suddenly, he felt an immensely strong source pf power suddenly appear. Turning his head towards the source, he felt himself taken aback by the…being that stood (proper term would be _floated_ ) there. It was a fair skinned man with pitch black hair and pure white hair on the sides. He wore a blue top with a yellow sash wrapped around his waist and black pants. He had yellow gloves, a large yellow orb-like object that sat in the middle of his chest, and a large red cape with yellow outlines that had a collar that stood further up then his head. His entire body was also surrounded by a strange blue energy.

"I'm sorry I could not get here sooner," the strange newcomer spoke , "But I thought that now you would understand the true nature of these attacks. The magics are being abused."

 _Magics?_ Anakin questioned.

"Doctor Strange?" Captain America asked, apparently knowing this person. Suddenly, a look that appeared to be one of realization appeared on his face, "Oh no."

"Please Dr. Strange," the blonde woman stepped up, "I don't understand. What is happening to us?"

"Most of you I have met, but others I have not," Anakin's gaze noticed that Dr. Strange's gaze lingered on him for a few seconds, "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I am a practitioner of the mystic arts, and I have achieved master level. I am talking from you the astral plane- a metaphysical dimension layered on top of the one which you live. I have taken the liberty of casting a handful of cloaking spells around the entire area. I have done all of this to keep all unwanted eyes and ears of those who would choose to harm you blind…at least momentarily. I do fear that we do not have long. Clearly you are in grave danger from a magical force of immense power. I am truly sorry that I could not be here sooner to stop this before it started. But a great deal of my studies involve intensive meditation." _Like a Jedi,_ Anakin couldn't help but notice. "I was in a place where I was unable to "see" what was happening until it was too late," Dr. Strange continued, "But I see that the magics have been molested, in an attack aimed at you."

"Doctor please! Who did this?! Who murdered our teammates?!" One of the heroes that Anakin didn't recognize called out.

"The events of the past day. The devastation. The Bedlum. I must ask you…is there anyone the Avengers have dealt with that have possessed this level of magical power? Someone who could orchestrate this level of chaos?"

"No," Anakin heard Wonder Man mutter.

"Captain," another unknown hero spoke.

"No, she wouldn't do that," the blonde woman denied, "She's-She's our friend."

"She doesn't have that in her blood," Falcon agreed.

"Actually, she does," Fury spoke up, "She is Magneto's daughter." _Magneto?_ Now, Anakin was confused. Well, a lot more confused is more like it. "And, before she was an Avenger, she was a mutant terrorist. She was a premiere member of the Brotherhood."

"And she married a robot," Spider-Man said. A lot of the other heroes just gave a "What is wrong with you" look towards Spider-Man (even Anakin). "No offense. I mean, he was. Is. Vision is a robot. If I was dating a robot, you'd all talk about me behind my back,"

Anakin put a hand on the spider-themed superhero's shoulder, "I think this'll be a good part for you to just stop talking for right now," he whispered in Spider-Man's ear. He looked like he was about to comment, but one look from Anakin promptly shut him up.

"Wanda's life has had a lot of misfortune, but none as much to suggest that she'd be capable of something like this." Anakin's jaw literally dropped. Wanda was responsible for all of this destruction?

"Even if you include what happened to her children…and that was sad."

"I delivered those children, did something happen to them?" Dr. Strange asked seriously.

"They…um…basically, she willed them into existence," a humanoid blue-furred creature with a large yellow "X" on his chest and a black jacket, "If that's the right word. They weren't actually…real. She created them with her hex powers. She willed them into existence. She wanted them very badly, is how it was told to me." Anakin's lightsaber fell to the ground and he was barely able to keep himself standing. These people talk about Wanda being able to actually WILL beings into existence…and they talk about it as if it were no big deal?!

"Agatha Harkness," Falcon spoke, "Her mentor. She was the one that discovered the truth about them."

"So she…"erased" them," the blonde woman spoke, "She took care of the problem."

"Why didn't you people come to me when this happened?" Dr. Strange asked, a degree of frustration evident in his tone.

"Dr. Strange, what are you talking about?" The stretchy man **(2)** from before asked.

"Please, please…you must hear me out. We don't have much time," the tone Dr. Strange used now sent all of the heroes on edge, "There has always been an uneasy structure to Maximoff's powers. As a mutant, she was born with the power of magic. Her "hex" power. It wasn't earned through spirituality. It was given to her without fully understanding its consequences."

"But maybe the rules don't app-?"

"I'm sorry, but didn't she have trouble controlling her powers in the past?" The blue-furred being interrupted Falcon.

"Yes," Captain America spoke quietly, the sadness in his tone being evident to virtually everyone.

"But wait…if it's chaos magic, then it can be reversed!" The blonde woman theorized, "You can bring them back! Doctor, please…reverse the effects before it's too late! Bring back Hawkeye! Bring back Scott! Bring back-!"

"I-I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear. Magic is not an illusion. This day-this is not a magic trick. The events cannot be reversed. They actually happened. Your friends…they are dead. I tried years ago to take Wanda on as a student. But her obligations to her family and you, her teammates, distracted her. I am unsure as to the level of her power, but her hexes always seemed much too limited to create what has gone on here."

"We should tell you doctor," the blonde woman began, "That, not too long ago, she tapped into a source of power that she calls-."

"The chaos magics," Wonder Man finished.

"Yes, she can control the probabilities of reality and-."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Strange interrupted.

"No! Stop this! Wanda did not do this!"

"Then where is she Carol?" Falcon asked, revealing the blonde woman's name to Anakin. "She's the only one not here."

"Thor isn't here," Fury commented.

"And what about that guy you guys fought? Loki? Could it have been that Loki guy?" One of the heroes stated.

"God of mischief," Falcon said.

"Wanda did not do this!" Carol called out, "And really, I'm offended that-."

"Magneto's daughter? I didn't now that! You're telling me that she killed the Vision? That she killed her own husband?" One of the heroes commented.

" **You're wrong** ," everyone looked up to see Iron Man flying down from the sky, " **Wanda was with me at the U.N. today. She was there. She couldn't have been the one who did this**."

"There's a great possibility, Iron Man, that she may not even be aware of what she is doing."

" **Doctor Strange, I'm sorry…I have always respected you. But we cannot accuse a teammate of this kind of terrorism. I need more then your theory**."

"More then my theory," Dr. Strange repeated, "Listen to me, all of this: this chaos magic. The source of her "reality-altering powers". I'm the master of the mystic arts, and I'm telling you…there's no such thing as chaos magic." To say that the heroes were shocked was a massive understatement. "Please forget that we're talking about your friend…and let me tell you the story of a mutant with a sordid, violent past. With powers she did not earn nor can fully control. Powers that she never fully understood. Can you understand the delicate mindset of a woman, a person who has control over reality. It means reality controls her. Imagination becomes the enemy. Structure disappears. Eventually, reality, as she knows it, starts to slip away. Elude her. Blur. Drama. Conflict. Tragedy. They become excuses for her to change the world in the image that she sees fit for it. Anything she doesn't like, she can change. No matter how slight. People. Places. Things. Everything is hers to change. But every time she does that…every time she gives into her desires, no matter how noble they may be…a little more of her slips away. She loses herself. Her reason. But she struggles quietly everyday to keep it all in check, to keep it all together. For a person of strong mind and body, for a person of pure spirit…the task of coping with these powers would be all-consuming."

"But here's a woman for whom, by the nature of her upbringing and chosen occupation…everyday is stressful. Chaotic. And after a life lived with lost love, violence, and drama, what does she do. She says to herself "I deserve happiness. I want to bring something into the world that is good. That I can love". And she gives birth to children…even though she can't. She played mommy to make her feel like someone she thinks is normal. And that ends tragically as well? If I told you a story like this, you'd say to yourself this sounds like a person who has lost control of themselves on a deep psychological level. You'd say that this sounds like a disturbed version."

"Now I ask: how has anything I said not sound like Wanda Maximoff?" Dr. Strange's speech had completely winded every hero present. A few tried to make, but none could find their voice.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Carol kept muttering to herself, her head in her hands.

"But Wanda doesn't even remember what happened to her children. Agatha Harkness took care of that," the blue-furred humanoid commented.

"Maybe she remembered," Dr. Strange offered.

"If that's true, why would she attack us?"

"I do not know."

"You're wrong," Wonder Man snarled.

Dr. Strange looked at him, "I truly wish I were…but I am not."

"There's only one way to find out. Doctor, can you do anything to help up find her? Please."

"The magics create…a map. I can track her. But I warn you, if this is true…then there is no way you could be prepared for what you'll see when we find her."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

By jet (for those who couldn't fly), the heroes had arrived at their destination: the home of Agatha Harkness. Captain America had volunteered to go speak to Wanda. Anakin had remained silent throughout the trip, just absorbing everything that had transpired. _Indestructible robots, surprise invasion by teleporting aliens, people who can warp reality itself to their will and just…"will" someone into existence…man, I'm REALLY not on Coruscant anymore._

"Hey," Anakin turned to see Spider-Man walking beside him, "You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anakin lied, "It's just-."

"Everything that's gone down today?" Spider-Man offered.

"Pretty much. I'll tell you, everything that's happened would have never been considered to be real back where I came from."

Spider-Man shrugged, "Yeah, it is pretty weird. But you'll get used to it."

"I doubt that," Anakin shot back almost instantly, causing the two young men to share a laugh.

Just then, Captain America came crashing through the window and falling to the ground. The heroes were silent as they just saw one of their greatest members suddenly thrown away like a ragdoll.

"Well, that was a thing," Spider-Man commented. Well…most of them were silent. A few seconds, they all saw Wanda slowly float her way outside. Her cape blew in the wind, and she didn't speak. Anakin honestly had a hard time believing that this woman was the same one who tried to flirt with him when they first met, and with whom he had a real heart-to-heart with not very long ago.

 _Something is different about her_ , Anakin thought to himself, _I can sense it. It's something powerful…and dark_.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Carol broke the silence by screaming at Wanda with a fury that put some of the other heroes on edge, You killed the Vision, Wanda! YOUR OWN HUSBSND! You killed Scott Lang! You killed Hawkeye! Janet's in a coma! Hoe could you do this?!"

"Stay away from my children," Wanda replied in a cold and emotionless voice, as if Carol was nothing more then a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Carol gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as all she saw was red, "You destroyed the Avengers! All of it is gone!" She flew towards Wands at incredible speeds, her fist reeled back for a punch, "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Suddenly, Carol was knocked to the side. Blinking his eyes, Anakin saw a new woman in front of the blonde superhero. She wore a yellow and black suit with a yellow headband with an orange "X" wrapped around her forehead and yellow gloves. She had fair skin and long brown hair with a single white streak in it. "Not so fast sugah."

"You can't have them," Wanda nearly snarled, and (even from this distance) Anakin swore that he could see her eyes glowing. In an instant, dozens of other beings (ranging from one of the robots from earlier, a large green man-beast, and even another Spider-Man) suddenly materialized on the battlefield. These new beings wasted no time in attacking the heroes, effectively leading to an all out battle royale.

Anakin was the only one left alone, but he wasn't going to just stand there. Taking advantage of the chaos, Anakin began running towards Wanda (whom he knew was the source of everything). He amplified his speed and agility with the Force, dodging any attack being thrown at him by speeding past the enemies. Focusing an abundance of power into his legs, Anakin leaped nearly fifteen feet into the air and effortlessly over everyone.

"Wanda!" Anakin called out once he landed, away from the battle, "You need to stop this! Now! Can't you see what you're doing?! The Avengers are your friends and you're trying to kill them! You HAVE killed them today!"

"No," Wanda whispered before spinning around to glare at the Jedi. Anakin barely had enough time to take his lightsaber in hand before he was forced **(3)** to dodge as Wanda blast a beam of pink energy towards. "You will not take my children from me!" Anakin ignited his blade before dodging another attack from Wanda. Calling upon the Force, Anakin tore over a dozen chunks of brick from the building (each about the size of a tire) and hurled them at her with all of his might. To his surprise, Wanda effortlessly froze the bricks in place with a simple hand movement before crushing them into dust.

Wanda held both hands into the air before bringing them together, firing off a faster and more powerful beam of energy. With the speed of the attack, Anakin barely had enough time to raise his lightsaber in defense.

The beam of pure energy crashed against Anakin's yellow blade with a ferocity that took him by surprise. Anakin's mind couldn't help but come up with his old Sith master…Darth Sidious. He was old and Anakin (for decades and to this day) loathed him with every atom of his being, but Anakin would be a fool to deny his power in the Force. His skill with Force Lightning alone was unrivaled by anyone in the galaxy, and perhaps across the entire universe (well…probably excluding the three Force gods). But…the power that Wanda was demonstrating, the power that was behind this attack, made Sidious look downright pathetic in comparison. And that was a scary thought.

Soon, the attack simply became too much for Anakin to defend against. The blast pushed him off of his feet and his lightsaber flew out of his hand.

Before Wanda could attack the downed Jedi, a voice, as loud as thunder, suddenly called out, "WANDA MAXIMOFF!" Both of them looked (behind in Wanda's case and up in Anakin's case) to see Dr. Strange floating near her, blue energy and lightning radiating off of him. "YOU MUST STOP THIS MADNESS! YOU ARE HURTING YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF! YOU WILL STOP THIS…NOW!" As Strange neared his glowing hands towards her, Wanda suddenly screamed out. She fired off a powerful beam of pink energy as Strange did the same with his own blue energy.

"No! You can't take my children away from me again!" The end of Wanda's beam began growing in size very rapidly. Soon…the end of the beam actually began taking form. It had taken the form of a giant humanoid figure dressed in red and black with a yellow belt and his head actually on fire.

 _Like the Ghost Rider_ , Anakin thought to himself as he stared at the massive being that Wanda had brought into reality. The giant flaming figure fired **(4)** its own beam of orange energy at the master of the mystic arts, who was beginning to have an issue with holding the attack back.

"Shtunndi Alah Akraya!" As Wanda just laughed at the scene before her, Strange gritted his teeth and stared back with determined eyes. "MAXIMOFF! DESTON GHUTRANTE ALAD GHURA! REFGHO AGAMOTTO!" Suddenly, Dr. Strange's beam tore through the fiery entity like water through paper. He crossed his arms and stuck two fingers each as a titanic blue eye with strange symbols circling it materialized behind the doctor, "THE EYE OF AGAMOTTO WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH!" A fierce light glowed from the eye which effected both Anakin and Wanda, although it had much more of an effect on the latter. "YOU WILL STOP THIS MADNESS! THE MAGICS ARE NOT YOURS TO ABUSE!" Strange's eyes glowed a bright blue as he spoke with a power and authority greater then Anakin when he was in that damn suit.

Wanda let out a loud screech as her entire body became surrounded by the same pink energy she's been expelling. In an instant, every being that she had created to fight the Avengers suddenly disappeared as the energy field around Wanda faded away. Then…she fell.

Although he couldn't exactly explain it, Anakin found his body suddenly move on its own. He caught Wanda in his arms just before she hit the ground. He held onto her carefully, as if she was china that would shatter with a single wrong move. Feeling someone coming up behind him, Anakin turned to see Captain America there. The sadness was evident just by looking at him.

Slowly, Dr. Strange floated down, "If there was any other way-," he began, but found himself unable to finish the sentence, "I'm sorry."

"Is she breathing?" Captain America asked.

"She's alive, but she is gone. Her mind was in a delicate state to begin with."

Captain America sighed and merely looked a her, a crushed expression on his face, "Wanda."

"Can you wake her up?" Falcon asked Dr. Strange.

"She's not asleep."

Anakin looked to Captain America, "How can we help her?"

"You can give her to me," a loud voice boomed. All of the heroes looked up to an impressive sight. Above their heads floated a strange man dressed in a purple cape, red suit, and red helmet. His eyes glowed blue and there was a strange energy field surrounding him, bolts of (what appeared to be) lightning radiating off of the sphere. "Give me my daughter."

Anakin glared at the newcomer in suspension and was about to interrogate him, before feeling a hand land on his shoulder. "Anakin," the captain spoke softly, seemingly knowing what the Jedi's next move would be, "It's alright."

Obviously, Anakin holds no trust in the guy in the red helmet who claims to be Wanda's father. But he does trust Captain America. Without a word (and giving this newcomer a little bit of a glare), Anakin handed Wanda over to this man.

"Xaiver was right. It was you," the man whispered to Wanda when she was in his arms, as if she would answer, "I've failed you." The man slowly floated into the air before turning around and flying off.

"Magneto, where are you taking her?" The stretchy man from before asks, but he gets no answer and Magneto ignores the question and flies away without another word.

"Now what?" Anakin asked the captain after a few seconds of silence.

The hero sighed, "Now…nothing. Our work is done," he turned around and began walking away, "Let's go." Without words and with frowns, the heroes followed the star-spangled hero. The ones capable of flight went off on their own, while the remnants piled into the jets that they had taken to get here.

Anakin closed his eyes as he sat down, leaning back and breathing slowly as he allowed today's events to play through his mind.

 _Such needless death and destruction, wouldn't you agree Skywalker?_ This time, Anakin didn't flinch when he heard the Bendu's voice.

 _How we stayed connected since you first spoke to me again?_

 _Yes. I was quite curious to see the legendary Chosen One in action, so I stuck around,_ Bendu's voice held a small degree of humor, but he could tell that Anakin was in no mood for laughter.

 _Is this supposed to be a social call?_

 _I wish it were, my young friend. But it is not. Despite the events that transpired today, you will be unable to drop your guard. The spy sent by the grand dark lord, the one who is a member of the Dark Council and excels at hiding her signature in the Force…I suspect it will not be long before she makes another move against you. The clone assassins that were sent after you before were merely to serve as a…gauge of sorts, to test how powerful you have grown since your return. The next move she makes…will not be so easy to combat. You must be ready, young Skywalker._

 _I will be_ , Anakin replied, _The Sith remain my issue for the time being. I don't care what this spy sends next…I won't fall so easily either._

 _I pray that you are right Skywalker. For your sake_ , with that, Anakin could feel the link between them bring severed.

"Hey," Anakin was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of someone else. He looked over to see Spider-Man walking over to him, "You alright man? You look a little…-."

"Tense?" Anakin offered.

"Close enough," Spider-Man shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Considering…what's happened."

"Yeah," for once, Anakin could actually hear the depression in the spider-themed hero's voice, "It hasn't exactly been the best of days. But…doesn't change the fact that I thought you were pretty cool out. Especially with that laser sword of yours."

"Lightsaber," Anakin corrected, "And I guess you were pretty alright yourself. Can't say I've ever seen somebody swing on web they shoot from their wrists."

"Oh, the webs aren't apart of me," Spider-Man held up his arm, revealing a small device (about the length and width of an eraser) on the inside of his wrist, "A little gadget of mine. Not one of my actual powers."

"Huh."

"You know, I'm in New York. You should look me up if you're ever in the area. I know one place with the absolute BEST pizza that you've ever had."

"I…will keep that in mind," Anakin answered, despite not really knowing what "pizza" was. Although both were (understandably) still down about everything that had happened, Anakin noticed that Spider-Man didn't let it get him down too much. The two young men had spent the entire trip just…talking to each other. It honestly brought a genuine smile to Anakin's face. This was the first time since his arrival on Earth that's he's sat down and had an honestly good conversation with someone. He had a talk with Wanda fairly recently, but this time…there wasn't any underlying sadness to the conversation. Just two guys talking without a care in the world.

…Well, one guy talking and the other just kinda nodding his head in agreement (hey, it's not Anakin's fault he doesn't know like…80% of what Spider-Man is talking about. He's had other things to occupy his time, like training his mind and body in preparation for his coming war against the Sith). But…he couldn't really complain.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Miles away from the Avengers Mansion, simply staring at the wreckage of the former headquarters of Earth's mightiest heroes, stood three figures. Two of them stood at heights that seemed average to humans, while the third stood no shorter then seven feet tall.

"Well…that was entertaining," one figure said. A female, by the tone of their voice.

"Don't mess around," another commented, revealed to be a man. The first figure shook her head and took off her cloak, revealing orange skin, blood red eyes, and two tail-like objects coming from her head.

"Don't be such a stickler Donovan. I rather enjoyed the needless death and destruction. It makes me…feel at home. Wouldn't you agree, Apollyon?" The third and tallest figure took off their own hood, revealing a head that was completely covered in black fur. The figure let out a low growl, revealing razor sharp teeth, "See? He agrees."

The other male figure shook their head before taking off their own hood, revealing green skin, large pupil-less eyes, a slender snout, pointed ears, twin saucer-like antennae, and a ridge of spines cresting his skull, "Be silent Achor. Our mission was to report our findings on Skywalker. We did that. It's time to leave."

Achor pouted, "Fine, fun killer."

Donovan took out a small tan/silver disc with spikes along the ends. He pressed the button the side, causing a small blue holographic image of a woman to appear.

"What have you found?" The woman spoke.

"We've seen the recent actions of the Chosen One, Lady Achlys. He recently accompanied the so-called "Avengers" on an issue of their own. These heroes are more powerful then we originally suspected. They possess unique skills and abilities, some of which we've never seen before and others that seem to resemble powers that are of the Force." Donovan wasn't sure, but he thought that Achlys's eyes widened for a brief moment.

"Interesting. This planet may prove to be more…challenging then expected. If the Chosen One finds allies on this world, he'll prove to be more troublesome then originally expected."

"How would you like us to proceed my lady?"

"We're to monitor Skywalker's growth and report back what we find. Last time, I sent clone assassins to test how powerful he has become since he mysteriously reappeared in the universe. This time, however, the mighty Chosen One might need something as little more…challenging."

"What do you mean, my lady?" Achor asked.

"It's quite simple actually. You three have been looking for a fight since arriving on Earth, haven't you?" The three smirks was all the response she needed.

 **(Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **(1): No, not _that_ legion;)**

 **(2): What? Anakin doesn't know his name.**

 **(3): Get it?;)**

 **(4): Try saying that five times fast.**

 **Like I said, this'll be the last in the Avengers Disassembled storyline. There is one more issue after the third and fourth, but (as a collaborator of this story pointed out) is really focuses more on the Avengers, and it wouldn't have much to do with Anakin himself. So I'm not gonna do it.**

 **Special mention to the one who can successfully guess the species of all three of the Sith (who are the same ones from the first chapter) who appeared at the end.**

 **Like I said, the next few chapters will be original chapters rather then adapted storylines. I won't say much…but I think they'll be interesting.**

 **No flames, constructive critism only please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	9. Old Enemies Return

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack?!**

 **Etain-SheWolfOfThePicts: I would hope so:)**

 **stars90: Well…kinda.**

 **Guest: I'm afraid that I don't understand your reviews.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Etain-SheWolfOfThePicts: I would hope**

 **Chapter Nine: Old Enemies Return**

Anakin's eyes were shut and his entire body was still as he slowly breathed in and out. He was never very good at meditation back during his training at the Jedi Temple, being more of a man of action then anything else.

However, here on Earth, he didn't have much else to do. It had been a few days since the whole debacle with the Avengers, that had led to the death of three of their members and Wanda being taken away by Magneto (who Captain America had tell him was her father). Everyone involved had been pretty quiet since then. Between the death, the division of their team, and even being left behind by the people they had been protecting for years, none of the Avengers (past and present) had been very out and about.

Anakin himself hadn't been doing much since then. A majority of his time was spent in his room, typically doing exercises to keep himself in shape and practicing as much of his Force abilities and lightsaber skills that he was able to (his room wasn't very large). The Bendu had told him that the Sith that had (somehow) infiltrated the Earth was planning to send an even greater threat his way, more then likely in the form of Sith warriors from their Empire's forces.

Anakin's eyes shot open, sighing as he did so. _That's it. I need to go out and do…something. I'm gonna go crazy if I spend so much time cooped up in this room._

Summoning his lightsaber into his hand (better safe then sorry), Anakin placed it on his belt that he covered with his hoodie. Throwing the hood over his head, Anakin walked through the hotel that he stayed in and headed out onto the streets.

Anakin looked around as he walked along the sidewalk, truly enjoying the peace and quiet that was all around him. It was something that he found needed after the craziness that went down within the last few weeks.

He suddenly bumped into someone, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's (hiccup)…fine," the person, revealed to be a woman, replied. Anakin looked back and saw the woman stumble a bit as she walked down the street. She held a bottle of sorts in a brown paper bag that she put up to her lips as she stumbled down the sidewalk. Anakin's eyebrow raised as he watched the woman stumble away. There was something about her that seemed…odd. Shaking his head, Anakin decided to not bother the woman further (who he felt like already has had a bad time).

Just then, Anakin paused and held a hand to his head as he suddenly felt some kind of headache overcome him. No…not a headache, this wasn't any form of true pain or even annoyance that he felt. This was…something else. Something…powerful. Despite the power however, Anakin didn't feel the type of darkness and malevolence that he typically would sense from a Sith.

Anakin turned his head in the direction that he felt this…sensation from. With a serious expression on his face and without making even a single sound, Anakin began walking towards where he sensed this sensation from. Whether or not is was a Sith, it was something…unnatural, and he had to figure out what.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin had taken his motorcycle to follow the presence that he detected. Now, he was walking through the woods while his lightsaber was in hand. He suspected that the Sith Lord that had snuck on Earth was near. The Bendu had told him that this Sith was an expert at hiding their signature in the Force, and sneaking into enemy territory undetected. When Anakin had first entered the woods, he was able to just barely detect a presence rooted in the dark side.

Anakin's eyes were constantly searching everything within his field vision, while simultaneously reaching out with the Force for any kind of concrete detection of the presence that he felt.

Just then, the ground beneath the Jedi Knight suddenly (and violently) shook. Anakin had to grab onto a low-hanging branch of a tree to keep himself steady until the shaking had finally died down. "What the hell was that?" Out of nowhere, the (near) silence of the woods was broken by a loud roar. A roar that was nearly comparable to the roar of the Zilo Beast he encountered during the Clone Wars.

There was another roar (perhaps even louder then the first one) seconds later as Anakin (to his complete and utter shock) saw a tree flying into the air and remained for a few moments before promptly falling to the ground.

Tightening his grip on his weapon, Anakin sped forward towards the commotion. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin could feel an intense rage not far too far away. An extreme rage that Anakin had never felt in such a massive degree.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin decreased the Force-enhancements that he had boosted himself with in order to stealthily make his way through the woods, hoping to catch whatever he had been sensing off guard.

Anakin (unfortunately) knew from personal experience that Sith and other Dark-siders drew on emotions like anger and hatred to greatly increase their own powers in the dark side of the Force. Before his resurrection, Anakin had spent nearly the entirety of two decades in a constant state of pain and rage. And so…he attained great power in the dark side. Enough to power to defeat enemies that should have been too great for him to conquer, and enough to survive multiple events that should have been his end.

But, this rage…is was beyond anything that he had ever encountered. Beyond anything that he would have ever imagined possible. If it truly was a Sith that he sensed this intense rage from…their power in the dark side would have immense.

As Anakin continued to trek closer and closer towards where he sensed the anger, something suddenly flew from Anakin's left and crashed into a large boulder. Very slowly, the figure began to stand up…which allowed Anakin to get a good look at them.

The figure was a man, a rather short man with fair skin and black hair on his exposed arms. He wore a mostly yellow suit with blue stripes on his legs and sides. He wore blue gloves and boots, and a yellow mask that covered his face with black objects on their white eyes (which Anakin suspected may not have been their real eyes). He had on a brown and red belt with a black "X" on it, his arms exposed to the cool air.

There were two things in particular about this man that caught Anakin's attention. The first was the three silver blades (or…were they claws?) that came out of each of his knuckles. The second thing that caught Anakin's attention was the fact that this man's costume was torn and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. To Anakin's complete astonishment, all of the man's injuries healed up in mere seconds.

The man snarled like an animal and stood up, looking ready to charge…but he suddenly stopped and started…sniffing the air? The man suddenly turned to Anakin and the Jedi Knight couldn't help but freeze at their eyes locked, like a child caught doing something their parents told them not to do. The blades on the man's knuckles disappeared (causing Anakin's eyes to widen and his grip on his lightsaber slipped a bit) and he turned to Anakin, "Kid, trust me…you need to get out of here. _Now_."

Before Anakin could question, the two men suddenly turned their heads as they heard a loud roar (the same one that Anakin had heard before). Anakin was barely able to see some…thing in the air, just before it came down to the ground at tremendous speed. As whatever was in the sky came down, seeming to physically shake the Earth as both man were blinded by the cloud of dust and dirt that was sprouted up.

As the smoke cleared…a figure began to slowly stand up, causing Anakin's eyes to widened and the clawed-man to growl and unsheathe his blades.

Standing in the smoke (and a crater of its own creation), was a large being. A male, it seemed. He was very tall and very muscular, his skin being dark green in color and having black hair. He wore torn purple pants, and was breathing heavily. But it didn't seem to be in exhaustion…but in anger.

Anakin was barely able to keep his lightsaber in his hand as he reached out with the Force against this being. The sheer rage that he could feel from this being was…immense. It was nearly bottomless.

This green creature let out a loud and monstrous roar just before he ran forward towards the clawed-man. Said clawed-man let out a loud yell of his own just as he leapt forward, his claws at the ready. He stabbed three of his claws into the creature's chest, causing the creature to step back before looking at the man dead in the eyes and glared with the intensity of the sun.

He grabbed the clawed-man by the waist and threw him (hard) into a tree. As the creature charged at his downed opponent, Anakin threw out his hand and ensnared the creature in the Force (like a web). The creature seemed to slow down before collapsing to a knee.

However (to only increase Anakin's shock and confusion), the creature seemed to stand up pretty effortlessly from the snare. The creature slowly turned his head and he looked Anakin in the eyes. Raging green met (slightly) freaked out blue. Seeing a large rock not far away, the creature grabbed ahold of the rock and chucked it towards the Jedi. It was only due to his Force-enhancements that allowed Anakin to avoid the attack.

The clawed-man suddenly rushed forward while the creature was distracted and slashed him across the cheek. As the creature roared in pain, the clawed-man then stabbed him in the leg. Green blood began to leak out of the creature and spill onto the ground as the beast took to a knee in pain. The clawed-man readied to stab the beast again, but the creature (with speed that should be impossible by a being of his size) quickly (and roughly) backhanded them away. The clawed-man went sprawling across the forest floor, crashing face-first into the trunk of a tree.

Anakin summoned his lightsaber back into his hand, re-ignited the blade, and charged forward once again. However, as the Jedi Knight swung his blade forward…the creature actually caught him by the wrist, the lightsaber's yellow blade mere inches away from his own face.

The creature took in a deep breath and roared loudly directly into Anakin's face, feeling like wind with the force of a tornado being shot directly onto his face. Before Anakin could react in anyway, the creature lifted him up further into the air before he slammed the Jedi into the ground. He lifted the Jedi back up before slamming him back down onto the ground once again. And again. And again. And again. And again **(1)**.

Anakin could feel his skull rattle in his head, was certain that a few ribs had been broken, and (to be one hundred percent positive) had no idea how the hell he was still consciousness after all of these attacks. Nearly every inch of his body was screaming in agony, to the point where he couldn't even move without his being screaming in pain and protest.

The creature held Anakin up by his leg and lifted him up so that the two were able to look each other in the eyes. Anakin was barely able to keep his eyes open as the large beast glaring at him, breathing heavily through gritted teeth (which sounded like growling with his mouth closed).

Just then, the creature howled in pain and dropped Anakin to the ground. Anakin let out his own pained yell as he fell, certain without a shadow of a doubt that something had broken. Forcing his eyes open (and blinking away the tears), Anakin looked on and saw the point of a blade sticking out of the creature's stomach.

"Hey!" Both Anakin and the beast looked over to see someone stumbling over to them, a hood over their head and a bagged-bottle in hand.

"The hell?" Anakin questioned through the pain, recognizing the stature and voice as the same woman he had encountered earlier thus very day.

"If you boys are gonna do this, take it off of my property," the woman spoke (more annoyed then anything else), before taking a drink from her bottle. The creature coughed off a little blood before roaring at the woman that stood before him. The woman rolled her eyes (at least she seemed to, if her body language was any indication), "Fine. I guess I don't have much else to do anyway," she chugged the rest of the bottle's contents, shaking it a little afterwards to make sure that she got everything. She then threw it over her shoulder, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and let out a loud burp.

The woman took her hood down, revealing tan skin, black hair that was arranged in a bun-like object on the top of her head with her hair still being long enough to reach the middle of her back, and two white lines the length of quarters on both of her cheeks.

The monster roared at the woman again, but she didn't look intimidated in the slightest. Without a sound or any kind of warning whatsoever, she took off.

The monster charged forward too and threw a punch, but the woman leapt over the beast's entire body and landed behind it. She grabbed the handle of the sword that had went through its lower back (that she had thrown at him earlier) and pulled it out of the creature, causing him to hiss in pain. The creature turned around and attempted to back fist the woman…but she was faster then anticipated, ducking underneath the fist and slashing the creature across his leg.

The lady swung her sword again, but the creature managed to catch it in his hand this time. He glared at the woman as he closed his fist on the sword's blade, his green blood dripping from the blade and staining the ground further.

He threw his fist forward, successfully landing the attack onto the woman's stomach. The breath left the woman's body as she was sent flying backwards, colliding with the trunk of a tree.

Slowly but surely, Anakin found the strength to stand up from the creature's attack. He picked his lightsaber off of the ground and ignited the blade before charging forward at superhuman speeds. As the creature was prepared to charge at the woman, Anakin leaped into the air and swung his lightsaber downwards at the creature's back…only to get the surprise of his life as the yellow blade harmlessly bounced off the creature's skin.

Anakin's eyes widened to the size of plates as his weapon's blade, which is supposed to be able to cut through almost any material in the known universe…did absolutely nothing against this creature. The creature slowly turned around, glaring at the Jedi that had struck him.

Anakin seemed to get his baring back as the creature raised his fist into the air, Anakin managing to leap to the side just seconds before the fist hit the ground.

Out of nowhere, the woman from before leapt up and slashed the creature across his back. As he roared in pain, she punched it in the side. As he fell to a knee in pain, she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his neck and began beating her fist and the blunt end of her sword's handle against the creature's head.

Anakin reached out with the Force and grabbed a large boulder and tossed it towards the beast, it colliding with his stomach and forcing him to both of his knees.

The creature reached behind his back, grabbed the woman by her body, slammed her into the ground, and threw her away, causing her body to collide with Anakin's.

With his two opponents downed, the creature let out a roar of anger just before he charged once again. As the two of them quickly tried to get to their feet…the creature suddenly stopped charging. Anakin and the woman merely stared ahead as a look of…confusion appear on his face. The creature looked at his own hands before looking around at his surroundings.

The two warriors were cautious as the creature simply stared at himself, both of them holding their blades at the ready. The creature looked at both warriors (causing them both to flinch), and actually looked…sad? Anakin reached out with the Force and felt the creature's rage being almost completely gone and replaced instead with…sadness. "I'm sorry," the creature spoke in a low, deep voice, causing both warriors to be confused.

Before either of them could move or even speak, the creature turned around and leaped dozens of feet in the air in a single bound. He jumped again barely a second after landing, continuing this process until he was completely out of sight.

The entire area was nearly completely devoid of any and all sound, with the exception of Anakin and the woman's own breathing.

"Thank you," Anakin said to the woman after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah whatever," the woman waved off, "Don't think too hard into it pretty boy," _Pretty boy?_ "I only helped to get you all of my property."

"You live out here in the woods?"

"I like my privacy," she shot back, a bit angrily.

"Alright," Anakin put his hands up in surrender, "Thanks anyway, for what it's worth."

"Whatever," she muttered.

"I hope you both realize how stupid that was," Anakin and the woman turned around to see the clawed-man from before walking up to them, his injuries from before completely healed, "Going up against the Hulk isn't something anyone just does unless they have a death wish."

"Hulk?" Anakin asked.

"The green guy you just fought," the clawed-man said, "How do you not know him?"

"I'm…new here," Anakin offered.

"Well yeah, that was Hulk. And just going off to fight him is likely to get yourself killed."

"You mean like you did?" The woman said, an eyebrow raised.

"I can heal. I can take the damage. Can either of you?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Well…I guess you both helped out a bit with that "Hulk" thing," she began walking, "You can feel free to come over to my cabin for a drink. I don't necessary like being in anybody's debt."

"I could use a drink after today," the clawed-man stated before he followed after the woman.

The woman looked back to Anakin, "You coming?"

Anakin was about to say "No", but ended up stopping himself. "You what…yes," Anakin was fully aware that this wasn't exactly "proper behavior" for that of a Jedi (especially one that's trying to keep himself rooted in the light and trying to redeem himself from his last few decades of life), but…he's been really stressed of the events of these last few days. With the clone assassins attempt on his life, the chaos from the events of the Avengers, and the threat of the new Sith Empire living over his head…he actually wouldn't mind a drink.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three warriors hadn't had to walked far to reach the woman's cabin, which sat (seemingly) in the middle of nowhere. When the woman opened the door to the cabin, she let both men in. It wasn't a large place, not much within its doors. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a torn and beat-up chair behind it. There was a gray refrigerator sitting near the side of the room, which looked like it had a few rusted spaces on it. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner of the room, covered in stains.

Overall, the inside of the cabin didn't exactly look…clean. Anakin raised an eyebrow as he looked over the room, but didn't say anything. The clawed-man didn't seem to say anything either, or simply didn't care.

The woman walked through the room to the fridge, opening it up and closed the door after taking out three brown bottles. She tossed one over to the clawed-man and then a second to Anakin, who caught it in his mechanical hand.

"Name's Valkyrie," the woman (now-named Valkyrie) spoke as she leant her sword on the wall and took the cap off of her bottle, taking a long chug from the bottle.

"I'm Anakin," he nodded as he took off the cap of his own bottle.

"Wolverine," the clawed-man (now-named Wolverine) grunted as he summoned a single claw from his knuckle and pried off the cap.

"So…what the hell are you two doing all the way out here?" Valkyrie asked after (finally) finishing her drinking.

"I heard of the Hulk causing damage out here, and came to calm him down," Wolverine answered. Both man and woman then looked to Anakin.

"I came out here to track down…someone dangerous from my past." Not one-hundred percent a truth, but not exactly a lie either. "What are you doing all the way out there Valkyrie?" Anakin noticed Valkyrie seemed to tense up at the question before relaxing.

"I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone for a while. This seemed like a great place to do found. Quiet, and away from most. I found this old, beat-up cabin and fixed it up a little bit so it'd be a bit more livable."

Anakin looked around the cabin in confusion. _Fixed it up?_ He shook his head and took a sip from the bottle in hand. He cringed just a bit from doing so, the drink being a bit stronger then he expected (not to mention that he had never really taken a drink of alcohol in his life due to his way as a Jedi).

"Who's this "dangerous person" you were talkin' about kid?" Wolverine asked after a sip of his own drink.

"I'm not sure exactly who they are myself," Anakin admitted, "But I can detect them, and I know they'll be coming after me."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah," Anakin said, a frown appearing on his face, "Especially if leads to where I think it will. But…I'm gonna take care of it." _Wow. I don't sound very confident at all. Maybe it's just me._

"You don't sound very confident about this goal of yours," Valkyrie, finishing off her drink before chucking it in the trash and going to fetch another. _Nope. Not just me._ Anakin simply shrugged in response, causing Valkyrie to merely roll her eyes and wave him away.

"If whoever you're talking about if really that dangerous, perhaps my team and I could lend a hand."

"Thank you Wolverine, but I believe that I should be able to handle them for now." Anakin wasn't stupid, or _that_ arrogant. He knew that he'd need a lot of allies if he's to have any hope of stopping the Sith. If they've been growing in power and numbers since Order 66…their numbers are no doubt massive. However, he would prefer to not drag in anyone else on Earth into his war with the Sith until absolutely necessary.

Plus, he didn't exactly know much about Wolverine or Valkyrie. He still wasn't sure if he could trust them with this kind of information just yet. He'd probably feel comfortable telling Captain America (or maybe some of the other Avengers), but he wasn't sure about these two just yet.

Just then…Anakin paused, a frown appearing on his face.

Wolverine was the first to notice, "What's wrong with you?" Anakin didn't answer, however, he merely stood up and walked over to the window near the door. "Kid. What is it?" This time, Valkyrie turned to the Jedi too.

"What's your problem?"

"Something's wrong." He could sense it. A dark presence was approaching. _No_ , Anakin corrected himself mentally, _Three of them._

Suddenly, Wolverine began sniffing the air. He stood his drink down and stood up, "Someone's coming this way," he sniffed again, "Three of 'em." _Nice…nose_ , Anakin couldn't help but think.

"Gods damn it," Valkyrie muttered before walking over and picking up her sword. She held it over her shoulder before locking eyes with Wolverine and Anakin, "Well? Come on then! Let's go see what this is about."

When Valkyrie flung open the door to her cabin, the three warriors walked out and were greeted with the sight of three figures dressed in pitch black cloaks. There were two figures that stood a bit in front seemed to be of equal height (the one on the right looking a bit thinner then the other one) , while a third stood a bit behind them at over seven feet tall.

Anakin's entire body tensed and a glare appeared on his face as he looked ahead to the three beings that stood before them and his hand moved to his lightsaber hilt. He knew precisely what he was looking at. These three beings were Sith (or at least servants of the Dark Side), he could sense it. He could all but feel the darkness in the air.

"Hey!" Valkyrie was the first to call out, "Whoever the hell you people are, get off of my property!"

The taller being growled and stepped forward, but one of the other figures held a hand up and keeping them where they were (allowing Anakin and the others to see their green-skinned hand). All three figures looked towards the three warriors in front of them (although Anakin could feel their eyes on him) and, simultaneously, they all lowered their hoods.

The first figure was a male green skin, large pupil-less eyes, a slender snout, pointed ears, twin saucer-like antennae, and ridge of spines cresting his skull.

The second figure was a female with dark orange skin, blood red eyes, and two tail-like objects that came out of their head (serving as hair of sorts).

The third and final figure (who towered over the previous two) had their entire head covered completely in black hair. Closer examination on Anakin's part allowed him to see a long scar (probably about two-thirds of the length of Anakin's lightsaber hilt) that ran diagonally over the figure's left eye. They actually growled at Anakin and the others, revealing a mouth filled with razor sharp fangs.

 _A Rodian, A Twi'lek, and a Wookie._ Anakin thought to himself, recognizing the species of the three Sith that stood in front of him.

"Anakin Skywalker," the green-skinned male spoke snidely, causing Anakin to tightly grasp his weapon, "Chosen One of the Jedi Order. Hero of the Clone Wars. It's almost an honor to meet a Jedi of your caliber." Anakin's glare maintained contact with the Rodian's smirk, both of them (and even the other two Sith) ignoring the looks of confusion from Wolverine and Valkyrie.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Oh…of course. Where are my manners?" The Rodian mocked, "I…am Donovan Dar. This," he motioned towards the Twi'lek female (who waved and winked at Anakin), "Is Achor Iniko. And this," he finally motioned towards the wookie behind them, "Is Apollyon Gideoni."

"You three are Sith…from the new empire, right?" Anakin asked/demanded. The three Sith actually seemed surprised by Anakin's knowledge for a brief second, before those shocked looks faded.

Donovan laughed, "Well, would you look at that," he turned to his allies, "I told you both that Jedi aren't as stupid as so many of our comrades believed."

"I'm shocked," Achor replied sarcastically, before giggling.

"You three seem to be deaf," Valkyrie spoke and took a step forward, "Get off of my property. Now," she put a hand on the hilt of her sword, "Or else."

The three Sith shared a look before Achor laughed and took her own step forward, "Was that a threat?"

"Yeah. It was."

Achor laughed again, angering the woman that stood before her, "Awwwwwww. That's…actually pretty cute."

Valkyrie's glare increased and the grip on her sword's handle tightened. Without any further words, Valkyrie unsheathed her blade and charged forward with a battle cry.

"Valkyrie WAIT!" But Anakin's words fell on deaf ears as Valkyrie charged forward at incredible speeds. Although Achor was taken off guard by the woman's speed, it wasn't enough. As Valkyrie swung her sword vertically at Achor's neck, the Twi'lek woman (thanks to her Force-enhancements) moved her head backwards and allowed the blade to pass over her head. Achor threw her palm forward towards Valkyrie's chest, sending the female warrior flying through the air with a powerful Force push.

Anakin watched Valkyrie fly through the air and fall to the ground, before turning back to glare at the three Sith before him. All three Sith removed the pitch black cloaks they possessed, Donovan and Achor smirking with Apollyon appearing impassive.

Donovan wore a black top and bottom with cuts and tears along them, actually revealing pieces of gray underneath (making Anakin suspect that Donovan wore armor underneath). He wore a gray device on his right wrist that went nearly halfway up the length to his elbow, with red crack-lines that covered it.

Although Achor's outfit was black like Donovan's, hers was a bit more…revealing then her comrade's. She wore a sports bra (that left her midriff exposed) and short shorts, along with boots and fingerless gloves.

Apollyon was almost completely topless, with the exclusion of a brown strap that went diagonally across his chest. He had on black pants with gray armor plates on his legs.

All three of them had one thing in common though: they all had cylinder-shaped object strapped to a belt on their waist. Donovan's was dark grey in color, Achor's was black with golden lines and rings coating it, and Apollyon's was a (nearly) shining silver with a single black ring that surrounded the middle of the hilt.

Anakin wasted no time in unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and igniting the shining yellow blade. The three Sith shared looks before unclipping their own lightsaber hilts from their belts. When the three of them (simultaneously) pressed the button(s) to activate their weapons, their blades came out as the color of crimson fire.

The entire forest was silent as the three Sith kept their eyes on the Jedi warrior that stood before him. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and took a step forward, growling like an animal as he did so.

Donovan turned towards the growling superhero, "Stand aside _animal_. Our business is with the Jedi."

"Your "business" is with ne now BUB!" With a feral voice, Wolverine leaped forward with the intention of clawing out Donovan's eyes.

Suddenly, Wolverine was stopped in mid-air while his claws were mere inches away from Donovan's face. The Rodian smirked at the absolutely confused look on the superhero's face, finding much amusement in Wolverine's struggling.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Donovan didn't answer and instead looked back to Apollyon, who had his hand (or paw?) outstretched. Apollyon seemed to scoff before throwing his hand to the side, sending Wolverine flying and crashing through the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Well, you certainly keep…interesting company, don't you Skywalker?" Donovan smirked. Anakin, however, didn't offer any response. He merely twirled his lightsaber in his hand and held it over his head with both hands.

"Right to the point," Achor commented before smirking, "My kind of Jedi." Without allowing herself or anyone else to utter another word, Achor attacked.

Achor leaped over twenty feet into the air before bringing down her lightsaber in a downward vertical slash. Thanks to his trained reflexes though, Anakin was able to bring up his blade to his face just in time to deflect the Twi'lek's attack. Anakin delivered a strong kick to Achor's stomach, sending her sliding back a few feet (thanks to the Force enhancing his strength).

Hearing a roar to his side, Anakin leaned his head back in time to avoid the crimson blade of Apollyon. The wookie didn't give the Jedi much time to gain his ground as he slammed his lightsaber onto Anakin's own blade. It took every ounce of strength that the Jedi had just to keep his own lightsaber from slicing his face. Anakin could feel the intense heat coming from his weapon onto his own face as he struggled to keep the wookie's strength at bay.

Apollyon maneuvered his blade (and, by extension, Anakin's) away from both of them just before shooting out his hand and seizing Anakin by the throat.

Anakin found his windpipe sealed off almost immediately, dropping his lightsaber in the shock of having his air supply suddenly stripped away from him. The Jedi found himself being lifted off of the ground, his feet dangling nearly a foot from the earth. Anakin desperately clawed at Apollyon's arm, but found himself completely unable to pry the wookie's hand from around his throat.

Apollyon made a low growling noise (almost seeming disappointed) before rearing back his lightsaber, preparing to impale the Jedi Knight on his blade.

Suddenly, Apollyon dropped Anakin to the ground and howled in pain. Anakin looked on in shock to see Wolverine onto the wookie's back, his fists buried into the wookie's back. The superhero leaped from Apollyon's back, his claws dripping with blood.

The wookie roared in rage (like a rapid animal) at the superhero before charging forward like a bull. Wolverine sidestepped to avoid a vertical slash from Apollyon, before ducking down to avoid Apollyon's slash at his head. Wolverine tried to stab at Apollyon's stomach, but the wookie proved to have better reflexes then one would expect for a being of his size.

Apollyon caught Wolverine by his wrist and slashed down diagonally onto Wolverine's chest.

…

…

The wookie's normally impassive face was rendered in complete shock. The lightsaber blade had caught through Wolverine skin…but it didn't go through very far. It didn't look like the blade had even gone through his bones!

Wolverine looked up to meet the eyes of Apollyon, scoffing before shooting his head forward into the wookie's. Apollyon roared in pain as he was knocked back in a daze, before feeling pain shoot through his side as Wolverine's claws cut through him.

Suddenly, Wolverine flew towards the side and was sent sprawling across the ground. As he tried to stand up, Wolverine's entire body was suddenly frozen in place. Despite his best efforts, Wolverine was unable to move in the slightest (not even able to talk).

Slowly, his body was turned until he was face-to-face with Donovan. The rodian had a smirk plastered on his face, his lightsaber in one hand while the other was outstretched, "You…are more impressive then I thought. This planet truly has some…interesting beings." Wolverine would've shut this guy up if he was able to move. Right now, all he could do was glare.

Just then, Donovan's face went from arrogance to confusion just before he suddenly spun around and raised his lightsaber.

This proved to be the correct choice, as Donovan was able to deflect the yellow blade of the recovered Anakin Skywalker. "You may very well be as great of a warrior as we were told," Donovan smirked through their clashing blades. Anakin glared at the rodian, choosing his response to simply be pushing his own blade against his opponent's. "Prefer to let your skills do the talking? I can respect that. I suppose we both can."

Anakin's eyes slightly raised in confusion before they widened in realization. Anakin pushed Donovan away just before he rolled to the side, narrowly able to avoid the blade of Achor from taking his head clean off.

He stood back up and looked Achor in the eyes, who winked back at him, "Pretty close to getting you there Skywalker **(2)**."

"Not as close as you think," Anakin snarled. The Chosen One held his lightsaber in both hands as Donovan and Achor twirled lightsabers in their hands as they slowly began walking towards Anakin, both of them going in different directions as an attempt to close off Anakin's routes of escape.

Anakin's eyes darted back and forth between the two Sith warriors, his hands clenching around the hilt of his lightsaber as his glare met the smirks of his enemies.

Suddenly, a loud yell broke the tense silence of the area. All three Forcer-Users turned to the sound of the voice, just before Achor suddenly screamed in pain. Anakin and Donovan look over to see her with a long gash on her side just before something collided with her head.

Both Jedi and Sith suddenly saw Valkyrie standing over Achor's collapsed body, holding her sword in a reverse grip. She kicked Achor's lightsaber away from her hand before grabbing the Twi'lek by the throat and tossing her into a tree.

Hearing a mighty roar, Valkyrie turned around to see Apollyon charging at her like a bull. She narrowly avoided the swing of his lightsaber (it actually singed off a few strands of hair) before slashing him across the back, which only succeeded in pissing the wookie off even further.

Before he could retaliate against Valkyrie, Apollyon sensed something coming from behind him mere moments before he heard a yell. He quickly spun around and threw out his hand, catching Wolverine in the air as he tried to sneak up on him.

 _Not again_ , Wolverine thought to himself in annoyance before yelling as he was suddenly flung into Valkyrie.

Anakin ran over, stood in front of both downed warriors, and held his lightsaber in a defensive manor as the three Sith began closing in on all of them.

"If these two are your best allies Skywalker, I'm afraid that you'll truly stand no chance in stopping even the three of us," Donovan commented, "Let alone the might of the Sith Empire."

"Do you ever shut up?" Wolverine growled as he and Valkyrie stood up.

"You know, I find myself wondering that exact same thing sometimes," Achor commented, twirling her blade in her hand.

"Shut it," Donovan glared at his comrade, who merely chuckled in response. He took in a deep breath and let it out before turning to smirk at the enemies before him, "Why don't you three make it easier on yourselves and just surrender? Save us all the time and energy?"

"Bite me," Anakin snarled back. The impassive expression on Apollyon's face broke into a smirk before he made a few low growling noises and then brought into a chuckle.

"For those of you who don't speak the language of the wookies," Achor said, "I'll translate: he that "I'll be more then happy to accommodate that request Skywalker". Just if you were curious."

Anakin's grip on his lightsaber tightened as he looked between the three Sith Warriors before him. He then snuck quick glances at Valkyrie and Wolverine, the former of them stood to his left with her sword at the ready and the latter of whom was both squatting and growling with his claws branded. These two were powerful and capable warriors, Anakin would have to be a fool to deny that.

But these Sith were no pushovers either, that much was clear. Anakin also doubted that they weren't using their full power either. He's been training since the gods sent him to Earth. He thought he'd made some real progress in all aspects of his training, finally getting back used to his organic body and all of the Force potential he had before his defeat and injuries on Mustafar. But the feeling that he sensed from these beings…it sent him on edge.

He was (not to brag) one of the greatest warriors of the old Jedi Order, but he was outnumbered by Force-Users and he wasn't sure that he'd gained full control over his regained Force powers yet.

"Fine," Achor sighed, clearly annoyed, "If you goody-two-shoes don't want to do anything, I will!" She sped forward towards the three warriors, laughing maniacally as she readied her blade.

Anakin met her head-on, clashing his blade against Achor's and stopping her in her tracks. Valkyrie raced forward to help the Jedi, but then felt a large hand suddenly wrap around her throat. Apollyon roared in her face before lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground. The impact knocked her weapon out of her hand and she was roughly thrown into a nearby tree.

The black-haired woman was barely able to ready herself in order to roll away from Apollyon's horizontal slash, that sliced clean through the entire trunk of the tree.

With a mighty yell, Wolverine leapt forward with his claws ready to cut through Donovan. When the superhero's claws were mere inches away from Donovan's face, the rodian quickly and suddenly moved to the side. Donovan then jabbed forward, smirking as the superhero was impaled on his blade.

Donovan's smirk quickly changed into an expression of complete and utter shock as Wolverine's body didn't collapse from the attack. Wolverine turned his head to Donovan and growled at the Sith warrior, before suddenly stabbing the rodian in the shoulder. Donovan hissed in pain before glaring at the man before him.

Summoning up his power, Donovan threw his hand backwards before thrusting it forwards at Wolverine's chest. Quicker then the superhero could react, he was suddenly sent flying through the air with a powerful Force push. Just as Wolverine was doing so, he was suddenly stopped and (once again) found himself frozen.

Wolverine's eyes slowly found their way to Donovan, who had his hand outstretched and a smirk plastered on his face. His face seemed to twitch from the pain in his shoulder, but didn't release the superhero. Without warning, Wolverine suddenly found himself being flung downward before slamming into the ground.

Yellow and red blades clashed wildly and constantly as Anakin and Achor dueled. Anakin found himself put on the defensive as Achor showed her impressive speed, quickly slamming her lightsaber on Anakin's over and over again. Achor threw her hand out and sent Anakin sliding backwards into a tree with a decently-powered Force push.

Achor giggled as she saw Anakin steadying himself and glaring at her, "You know, you're really not as good as our master made you sound. Kinda disappointing to be honest," she sighed (louder then necessary), "Oh well. I guess it's time we end this." Anakin readied his weapon in his hands as Achor bent her legs and smirked at him, preparing to strike.

Just then, a loud roar suddenly broke through the air. All of the warriors on the battlefield suddenly froze in place. They all heard loud, monstrous footsteps suddenly stretching through the air. Everyone was set on edge, all of them except for Wolverine tightened their grips on their weapons. Wolverine began sniffing through the air for a few seconds, before sighing (sounding annoyed), "God dammit. Not this too," he muttered to himself.

Everyone began to notice that the footsteps were growing closer. Turning to the sound of the noise, everyone's (with the exception of Wolverine) eyes widened as they saw who emerged from the forest.

The large, green-skinned goliath that Anakin and his allies had fought before. The Hulk.

The green-goliath suddenly stopped his movement, his eyes scanning all six of the beings that stood before him. His eyes landed on the three Sith warriors before glaring at them with the ferocity of the sun. "You three," he snarled.

"What do you want creature?" Donovan asked, caution is his voice as he held his lightsaber in front of him.

"You three, buried in the ground!" Hulk suddenly leapt forward, grabbing Donovan by the head at EXTRAORDINARY speeds (appearing as a green blur to most of the others) and slammed him into the ground.

Achor and Apollyon were shocked by the Hulk's sheer display of speed for a few seconds before shaking it off and rushing to aid their ally.

Using her enhanced speed, Achor raced in front of Apollyon and slashed Hulk across the back. Her eyes nearly burst out of her skull as there wasn't a SINGLE mark on Hulk's body from the lightsaber.

Hulk turned around with a glare (that chilled Achor down to her very bones) before he roughly backhanded her away. Apollyon raced forward, but got his own surprise as Hulk effortlessly caught the blade of his lightsaber in his own hand! Hulk seemed to feel a bit of pain from the blade, but it didn't seem to do much damage to him. He physically ripped the weapon out of Apollyon's hand and punched the wookie across the face, sending him to the ground. Hulk looked at his hand, seeing a small and thin caught on his hand that was smoking from the lightsaber blade. In seconds, the cut effortlessly healed itself.

Donovan slowly tried to stand up, before falling to his knees and glaring at the green-goliath. He was anger, that much was clear. However, he didn't let that cloud his reasoning. "Achor! Apollyon! We're leaving!" Donovan clipped his lightsaber to his belt before pressing his palm against the device on his wrist, causing a red holographic screen to appear. He pressed a few buttons on that screen a few times as his allies picked up their weapons and ran to his side.

"No!" Anakin ran forward past all of the other heroes with his lightsaber held out at the ready. As he neared closer and closer to the Sith, Donovan held up his arm and shot forward…something from his device. Something small and black.

Suddenly, a light as bright and blinding as a star shot forth from the device. Anakin howled in pain and shock and actually dropped his lightsaber and moved both of his hands to cover his hands. Even with both of his eyes being covered and him moving his head away from the light, the light was still intense and hurt. He could hear the others yelling from pain and shock as well behind him.

It took nearly a full minute, but (eventually) the light from Donovan's attack finally died down. When it finally died down, it still took Anakin a few more moments to blink away the tears that had appeared in his eyes. After furiously wiping them away, he stood up and began frantically looking around for the three Sith. Unfortunately, he found nothing. They had completely vanished into thin air, as if they had never been there to begin with.

 _Dammit_ , Anakin thought furiously as he tightened his grip on his lightsaber hilt in anger. He deactivated the weapon and tool in a deep breath before turning around to the others, seeing them slowly beginning to stand up.

Anakin clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked up to all of them, "Thank you all for your help, and I'm sorry for dragging you in my battle."

"Don't worry too much about it," Valkyrie waved off, before stretching out her neck, "I've dealt with tougher in my life."

Anakin then turned to the Hulk, "Thanks to you especially. I don't know why you helped us, but thank you."

"Before," Hulk spoke, "When I was attacking, that wasn't…me. At least, it wasn't something that I wanted to do," he looked up to the side, "I remember walking through the woods not very long ago, and seeing…someone suddenly show up in front of me."

Anakin's body suddenly tensed, "Who?"

"I don't know," Hulk admitted, "It was just something in an all black cloak. A few seconds later, I just felt so…angry, and I just lashed out at anything and everything around me," he looked back to Anakin, "I came back to make up for what I did. I should be the one apologizing for what happened."

"Ah, no problem. I can get that, believe me," Anakin muttered the last part.

"As long as you don't do it again, I'll be fine," Valkyrie commented. Without speaking a single word, Wolverine walked up to Hulk. The two men simply stared at one another with impassive expressions on their faces, Wolverine having to look up in order to lock eyes with Hulk.

Neither one of them said a word, merely staring at one another. Anakin and Valkyrie shared a look, both (admittedly) a little tense at the prospect of another fight breaking out between these two men. They stared at one another for a few more seconds before Wolverine scoffed, "Alright then," he looked away before turning back to glare at Hulk, "But if you ever pull something like this again…you're mine," Wolverine held up a hand and unsheathed his claws, holding them up to the green goliath in a threatening manner.

Hulk maintained his gaze with Wolverine, not appearing threatened in the slightest, before scoffing, "Whatever," he muttered. He turned and nodded to Anakin and Valkyrie before turning around and leaped into the air. The three warriors watched Hulk rise and fall like he did earlier before he disappeared from their view.

Wolverine watched him for a few seconds before turning back to Anakin and Valkyrie, "Alright. Good doing work with the two of you."

"You too," Anakin shook Wolverine's hand, and so did Valkyrie.

"I gotta head off. Have a few things to deal with, and some people to get back to. Maybe I'll be seeing you both around sometime," he gave the both of them one final nod before he ran off into the woods.

"Well, this has certainly been pretty…entertaining, I'll admit," Valkyrie commented after Wolverine had ran off.

"Not sure if that's the word I'd use," Anakin spoke, "As long as we're both still alive though, I guess it counts as a win." He looked back to Valkyrie as the two of them began walking back, "I guess this may be where we part ways for now."

"Yeah, I guess I'll be-," Valkyrie suddenly paused as she turned around, sighing and slapping her palm against her forehead, "Sound of a bitch." Anakin was about to ask, but got his answer when he saw Valkyrie's cabin.

Or, rather, what remained of Valkyrie's cabin. The entire structure had been completely flattened, being little more then a wreck. "God dammit Hulk," Valkyrie muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry for what it's worth," Anakin offered.

"Well, it's not worth very much," Valkyrie shot back, "Ya know, no offense."

"None…taken?" Anakin was pretty sure there was some offense to that.

"Well…ain't this just lovely?" Valkyrie commented as she kicked a broken piece of wood of her destroyed cabin. "Hey," she turned to Anakin, "Can I crash at your place for a while? You do kinda owe me for helping you today."

 _Well, she's not exactly wrong,_ Anakin thought to himself, "Perhaps…but, my place isn't very large."

"It's fine," Valkyrie waved off, "I don't need that much space anyway. There are just a few things I need to get if they survived the destruction (which they should have)," she muttered the last bit to herself. If Anakin heard her, he made no notice. "Besides, I'll be fine overall as long as it has some alcohol."

Anakin shrugged, unable to think of a valid argument against her. Besides, he did owe her for her help. Same with Hulk and Wolverine, but they left quickly after everything had calmed down. "Al…right, I guess."

"Thanks. Give me a few minutes to look through the wreckage."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get my bike," Valkyrie shot him a thumbs up before walking to the wreckage of her cabin as Anakin began walking to where he'd left his bike. Today had been…stressful, to say the least. Now this is physical confirmation of the Sith's presence on Earth.

 _They had finally revealed themselves_ , Anakin thought to himself as he trekked through the woods, his eyes focused completely in front of him, _It's time to get serious. I NEED to stop them, and whatever it is they have planned. Bendu said that the master that's arrived is one of the greatest Sith of the army, and is an expert at hiding their signature in the Force. None of those three could have been it, so there's still an even greater Sith hiding out somewhere on the planet. I have to be ready. Valkyrie seems to be a very capable warrior. Perhaps she could help._

Regardless, Anakin knew one thing: his war with the Sith had (officially) begun.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Achlys's eyes were shut and she had a hand to her chin as Donovan, Achor, and Apollyon kneeled before her.

"Please forgive us my lady," Donovan spoke out, "We had Skywalker and his allies in our grasp, but this…strange creature came out of nowhere. Its power was immense, and our lightsabers did nothing to it."

That statement caused Achlys's eyes to shoot open in shock before she returned to her regular relaxed expression, "I'm aware of the creature you speak of," this caused the three warriors to look at her in confusion, "I have heard of this being through conversations and whispers. Heard of its power…and its rage. I simply gave it a little…push, in the needed direction. Although, I was not aware that the creature was so resilient. I'll have to keep me eye on it," she muttered to herself before turning back to the three warriors in front of her, "What would you three call the skill of the Chosen One?"

"Honestly, not as impressive as we had heard," Achor spoke honestly, "His skill was decent, but not nearly as skilled as I (personally) would have expected from such a "legendary" Jedi," the Twi'lek couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at one of the titles she'd heard the Chosen One be referred to.

"Interesting," Achlys muttered as she slightly scratched her chin with a single finger, "The Chosen One returns after being gone for over fifty-three years. In that amount of time, one would expect his power to be comparable to that of the grand dark lord," she turned back to address the three Sith warriors, "Your mission was to test out and report the Chosen One's power, and the three of you have done well."

"Thank you Lady Achlys," they spoke in unison (Apollyon speaking in his own language).

"Dismissed," after the three of them walked away, Achlys stood up from her seat and began (for lack of a better term) pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back. She thought to herself in silence, thinking of what her next move against the Chosen One would be.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): Now...where have I seen that before?;)**

 **(2): Not like _that_ , you dirty minds. **

**I'm gonna say that I'm aware that the lightsaber dueling was…lacking in this chapter. That's because I'm not 100% positive exactly…HOW to write a proper lightsaber duel. If any of you guys have any suggestions as how to properly write lightsaber duels, please let me know. It's an aspect that I can't exactly be bad in, for obvious reasons.**

 **So we got the introductions of Wolverine, the Incredible Hulk, and Valkyrie. The (classic) battle between Wolverine and the Hulk was MAINLY serving as a means for Anakin to meet the Hulk. If any of you guys know Marvel comics, you'll probably be able to guess why.**

 **As for Valkyrie, she'll pretty much be identical to her MCU counterpart in both personality and appearance (as that's the only version of her I've seen, and I liked her portrayal in the MCU regardless). I DID have another scene with Valkyrie planned for this chapter, but I decided to save it for next chapter. And don't ask what it is, you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Hope you liked the portrayal of my three Sith warriors. Regardless, you'll be seeing more of them.**

 **For anyone who may not have heard, a great man by the name of Stan Lee recently passed away. Truly depressing. Knew of his work in Marvel content my entire life. And I always LOVED his cameos in all kinds of Marvel content. Wherever you are, if you were a fan of Stan Lee…take just a few moments of silence to honor the man. Stan Lee will be missed. May he rest in peace.**

 **Constructive critism only please, no flames.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**

 **Now, I actually have something else to say. This next part only applies to people who read one of my other stories entitled "My Death Battles". If you either don't follow that story or haven't read it, you don't have to worry about this next part.**

 **Anyway, one of the next combatants for the next fight is going to be Simba of the Lion King. Now, as promised, I reveal to you guys his opponent.**

 _ **A single man, shorter then average in height and with ginger hair, stood on a podium speaking to a crowd of well-dressed people.**_

 _ **"A creature of the future, made with pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned! This is a hybrid of the two most dangerous creatures, that have ever walked the Earth! We call it…the Indoraptor!"**_

 _ **Just then…something was rolled out of the back in a cage. Inside said cage, was a large reptilian creature. It was black in color with razor sharp fangs and claws, and an orange streak going along its side. The creature glared at the humans surrounding it before letting out a demonic roar.**_

 _ **The Indoraptor stalks his way into death battle.**_


	10. New Discoveries

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaack?!**

 **Yeah, been a little while. Well...a _long_ little while. Sorry for the hiatus. This is the start of a new schedule that I'm confident will work. Updating three stories per week, meaning every story gets updated every other week. Skywalker's Return assigned days will be Mondays.**

 **Been a pretty good weekend. My eldest sister (I'm the youngest of five, two brothers and two sisters) actually got married on Friday!** **It was the first wedding I'd been to, so I didn't know what to expect. But it was a lovely ceremony. My dad, my other sister, and my youngest brother (I mean that he's the youngest out of my four siblings, excluding me. He's still over twice my age) were joking that she should have used all the money for this wedding (my dad said he's literally broke after it) for something else. Maybe she should have, but the ceremony was still amazing. Got to see all of my nieces and nephews, which was pretty fun (as much as it was annoying). It was a good weekend, and I'm very happy for her (even if her husband can be a little be frustrating. But then again...so can _EVERYONE_ else in the family, so none of us can really talk;) ). **

**Bellatrix Lestrange-TheDarkOne: Well, it makes sense that the MCU needs to curb some of its characters. Nearly every character in the MCU is pretty weak in comparison to their comic counterpart. Thor could destroy planets, Hulk could hold up a one hundred and fifty BILLION ton mountain (for a while), and even the Infinity Gauntlet has been said on MULTIPLE occasions to grant the wielder with omnipotence (whereas the MCU depiction is damaged after effecting ONLY half of the universe, while its comic counterpart was able to do the same thing effortlessly). And yes…Stan Lee will be deeply missed.**

 **And now let's get on with the story:)**

 **Chapter Ten: New Discoveries**

Anakin leapt up, flipped through the air, and landed, using the momentum to roll and pick himself back up into a ran. This morning, Anakin had decided to go out for a jog like he'd seen a lot (and he meant…a _lot_ ) of people do on Earth.

Although…he'd never seen anyone run and leap across the roofs of buildings like he was currently doing. But, that's besides the point.

Seeing as how the jog wasn't really anything difficult, Anakin let his mind wander to the events that took place less then twenty-four hours. He'd encountered his first Sith in more then half a century, and had met three others who could prove to be allies in his war against the New Sith Empire.

Wolverine seemed like a very dangerous person. He was aggressive, violent in combat, could heal at very quick rates, and, apparently, can grow metal claws from his knuckles! Just when he's thought he's seen it all.

However dangerous Wolverine was, Anakin was certain that Hulk was even more dangerous. His strength was insane, and his skin actually seemed impervious to that of a lightsaber (something he hasn't seen since the Zillo Beast during his time fighting in the Clone Wars).

And then there's Valkyrie. She's an…interesting person to say the least. She was a very capable warrior, that much was certain. But…he also found out (to his surprise) that she was a drunk. A pretty big one at that. Nearly as soon as they had gotten to Anakin's apartment, Valkyrie hadn't wasted any time in searching for alcohol. She found some in barely a minute, and started chugging it down like her life depended on it.

Less then half an hour after they reached the apartment, Valkyrie had (literally) just…passed out of the floor. Like…just collapsed where she stood. Anakin just (after a few moments of just staring at her in both confusion and growing frustration/disappoint) picked her up and placed her on the bed (on her side, as he remembered that you weren't supposed to put drunks like this on their backs), ever the gentlemen he was, and lied down on the room's green couch.

Anakin woke up pretty early the next day, finding his dark-skinned companion still being unconscious. As to give her a chance to wake up (and as a little workout, combined with some slight boredom), Anakin had decided to go off for the jog that he was currently on.

Anakin brought himself to a stop as he landed on the roof of his building, letting out a breath as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

With a final look off to the (now) risen sun in the distance and the city illuminated by its light, Anakin decided to head back to his room. Maybe Valkyrie is FINALLY awake, Anakin thought to himself with a snort.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin opened the door to his room and was greeted with the Valkyrie lying on the bed, eyes shut with her right hand on her forehead.

"Well, look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living," Anakin couldn't help but joke.

"Unless you want a sword in your throat, you'll shut up for the foreseeable future," Valkyrie commented with even moving from her position or opening her eyes.

Anakin chuckled, "Little cranky from all the drinking?"

Valkyrie held up her left hand, showing that she was currently holding her sword, "Just in case you didn't believe that I actually had it."

Anakin held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'm done."

Suddenly, Anakin felt a…sensation come over him. More specifically his head. It wasn't precisely true pain…more like a form of weird/uncomfortable feeling. Anakin put a hand to his head, trying (and failing) to figure out precisely what this feeling was.

 _I assume you could detect it as well Skywalker, Anakin flinched at the voice that appeared in his head. Before he recognized it._

"Bendu," Anakin whispered in (slight) surprise.

Valkyrie turned to the Jedi, "What?"

Anakin ignored (or just didn't hear) her, simply choosing to respond in his mind, _What is it?_

 _Is that how you respond to an old friend_ , Bendu teased.

 _Bendu!_

 _Alright, alright fine. The presence_ , Bendu spoke, his voice suddenly growing serious, _Have you felt it?_

 _Yes. Do you know what it is? It doesn't feel evil or dark in anyway. Though the sheer signature feels…massive. What is it?_

 _An emergence from far off the coast of this land, somewhere in the middle of the ocean. It's something I've been able to detect for some time now. I'm not surprised that you haven't until now. Your powers are still developing from your resurrection, and the structure has been buried beneath the planet's surface for billions of years._

 _What structure?_ Anakin asked.

"Hey, Skywalker," Valkyrie waved Anakin, but he remained oblivious.

 _A Jedi Temple_ , Bendu answered plainly.

Anakin couldn't keep his surprise back, "What?!" His (temporary) roommate visibly flinched at his sudden yelling.

 _Well…that's actually a bit of "false advertising". It's not PRECISELY a Jedi Temple, but rather a temple that was utilized by an ancient Force religion many eons ago. This planet has been all but barren of Force-sensitives since their time, before this year. And it's possible, although not certain, that that the temple itself is reacting to all of the Force signatures recently. You, the Sith, and even myself (to an extent)._

"Where is it?" By this point, Anakin didn't care how he looked to outsiders as long as he got this information from Bendu.

 _Not somewhere you can get to on foot I'm afraid. As I said, it's in the middle of the ocean. Perhaps your costumed friends could provide help?_ Anakin thought to himself at that statement.

 _THWACK!_

"AH! DAMMIT!" Anakin stumbled, only being prevented from falling on his face by grabbing onto the wall. He held his forehead in pain and stared at Valkyrie with one eye (as his other eye was being covered by his hand), "What the hell was that for?!"

"I was trying to get you to snap out of it. It was pretty creepy seeing you standing there, talking to yourself out loud like that. You didn't respond to me talking to you, so I used other means."

Anakin looked to the ground and his eyes widened as he picked up the object that Valkyrie threw at him, the object itself being a brown sheath (no doubt from her sword), "You threw your _sheath_ at me?!"

Valkyrie shrugged, "I didn't think a pillow would work, and I didn't want to throw a lamp. For now, at least."

Anakin face-palmed, silently wondering exactly why he had agreed to this again. Anakin locked eyes with Valkyrie and gave a little mocking smile just before he threw the sheath across the room before heading over to the nightstand.

"You don't have to be a jackass about it," Valkyrie grunted before heading over to pick up her sheath. Anakin opened the nightstand's top drawer and pulled out something he'd put away for some time now: the watch that Captain America had given him on their first "mission" side-by-side.

Sliding the watch onto his wrist, he pressed a button on the side and the top began to glow slightly blue in color. Barely five seconds later, a holographic image of the star-spangled superhero appeared.

"Anakin," Captain America spoke in a glad/surprised tone, "It's good to see you again."

"You too Captain," Anakin replied with his own smile, glad to at least see the captain in a (somewhat) better mood after…recent events, "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call."

"What's wrong?" It honestly took Anakin by surprised at how quickly Captain America's tone went from calm and relaxed to tense and business-like.

"Nothing very major, at least in the manner of any threats. To put it plainly…I need to borrow a ship."

"A ship?" Both Captain America and Valkyrie questioned at the same time.

"Yes. There's something I need to be, and it's gonna take a ship. Something that can fly, though I guess a boat would work too."

Captain America put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment, "I…believe there's something I can do to help with that. I need to make a call. If everything goes right, I'll send you coordinates for you to arrive at in half an hour."

Anakin nodded, "Alright then, see you then."

"So," Valkyrie commented as Anakin shut off the watch, "Care you explain exactly what the hell been going on?"

Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "If Captain America can help, it's likely that I'll have to tell him too. I'd prefer to just wait until then so I don't have to explain the whole thing more then once."

Valkyrie shrugged, "Alright, fine then," she then began looking around the room, searching drawers and on (virtually) every surface, "Is there anything to drink left in here?"

Anakin was completely astonished, evident by his wide eyes and lowered jaw, "Are you kidding me right now?!"

"What?"

"It's not even nine A.M.!"

"…"

"…"

"…So?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later)

Hardly five minutes after Anakin called him, Captain America called back baring good news. He was able to get a ride for Anakin's adventure and had sent the resurrected-Jedi coordinates for their meeting point. Anakin and Valkyrie had both piled onto Anakin's motorcycle (which he had nicknamed "Supernova" **(1)**.) and were heading off to the desired location.

The ride there was relatively quiet, with the exclusion of Valkyrie's drinking from a silver flask (she wouldn't tell Anakin were she got it) and Anakin's groans/grunts of annoyance. They had arrived to their destination within minutes, and both of them were fairly impressed by the structure they stopped in front of.

The building was tall. Like…really tall, a dark grey structure that seemed to tower over all others around it.

"Impressive," Valkyrie commented as she examined the building with crossed arms before taking another sip from her flask.

"Yeah," Anakin marveled at the structure before him, completely ignoring the usual annoyance he'd feel by Valkyrie's (early) drinking.

" **Yeah, I should hope so** ," both Anakin and Valkyrie looked up to see a familiar figure dressed in red and yellow/golden armor flew down from the sky.

Anakin smiled, "Iron Man."

" **Good to see you again kid** ," as the resurrected-Jedi and the Armored Avenger shook heads, the latter of whom then looked at Valkyrie, " **Who's your friend**?"

"Valkyrie," said woman replied as she placed her flask back onto her belt, "I'm here because his actions destroyed my house."

Iron Man turned back to Anakin, " **Is that true**?"

"Well…it's…it's not exactly," Anakin stuttered for a few moments before sighing and hanging his head in his hands, getting chuckles from both Iron Man and Valkyrie.

"So," Anakin spoke (a little loudly), wanting to get everyone's attention off of him, "Iron Man, what are you doing here?"

" **Oh, this is mine. Cap said you needed a vehicle to head off to…somewhere, and he called me. Allow me to lead the way** ," Iron Man moved behind Anakin and Valkyrie and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Whoa…what're you doing there tin man?" Valkyrie turned around to glare at the Armored Avenger.

" **Calm down** ," Iron Man replied, " **I'm just getting us to the top of the tower, which is where we need to go.** " Without another word (or giving either of them time to reply any further), Iron Man activated his rocket boots and the three of them launched into the air.

Anakin let out a yell of surprise and even Valkyrie was taken off-guard by the sudden movement. "WHOA!" Anakin suddenly took a (tight) hold of Iron Man, completely unprepared for what was happening.

In mere moments, the three of them had completely passed over the peak of the tower and Anakin could feel them slow down considerably before beginning to float downwards. Soon, they felt their feet touch the ground.

"Do not do that again," Valkyrie turned around, pointing a finger at Iron Man's face as she glared at him.

Iron Man held up his hands in surrender, " **Alright…alright, I definitely should have asked. That's definitely my** **bad**."

"It's about time you all got here," all three of them turned over to see Captain America walking over to them, a smirk on his face.

"Cap," Anakin smirked right on back, walking up and shaking the star-spangled hero's hand, "Thank you for this. I mean it."

"It's not a problem Anakin."

" **So kid** ," Iron Man stepped up to them, " **Care to tell us why we're just going into the middle of the ocean. Something specific that's there**?"

"I just…definitely need to go. I think there's something there and I need to check it out. I can explain everything on the way."

Captain America stared at him for a few moments (kind of creeping Anakin out) before nodding, "Alright. You haven't given a reason to not trust you, and I won't do so now."

" **The same goes for me** ," Iron Man said, " **And even if I had my doubts, Cap trusting you is more then enough for me.** "

"At least try make a conscious effort to not get us killed," Valkyrie commented, to which Anakin rolled his eyes in response.

" **Well…let's get moving then, shall we**?" Iron Man commented as he pressed a button on his wrist. Suddenly, a large blue light appeared from behind them. Anakin and Valkyrie turned around and (after having shielded their eyes from the sudden intense light) saw a large grey jet literally emerging from the floor. " **Well, let's get going gang** ," Iron Man commented, walking over to the jet as it stopped moving. The others weren't far behind.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team of four had been moving for just over half an hour now, seeing nothing but the clear blue sky above them and the vast ocean beneath them.

" **Well, we've been flying for some time now** ," Iron Man commented from the pilot's chair. He pressed a button on the panel before spinning around to face the others, his eyes locking onto Anakin, " **Care to hand over some more information about this little…"expedition" of ours**?"

Anakin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out. This was it. He had to tell the truth, especially given the fact that they were all completely willing to help him on (to quote Iron Man) this "little expedition". They deserved the truth, he owed them that much.

And that's exactly what he did. He told them about the Jedi, the Sith, the Force gods, and his resurrection and the reason for it. There were however certain details he left out, the wars of the greater galaxy and his involvement in…both of them being some of the major ones.

By the time he was finished, he saw that all three of them had their eyes on him. Captain America's were focused on him, Iron Man's seemed pretty interested, and Valkyrie's were just…staring at him with her cheek resting on her fist.

"So, let me get this straight," Valkyrie was the first on to respond after Anakin's story, "You're supposed to be some kind of…space hero with magic powers who was resurrected by some gods and we're going to some island in the middle of the ocean so you can learn from some temple in order to defeat other space warriors with the same magic powers that you have? Only they use them for evil?"

Anakin's eyes widened a bit at Valkyrie's completely blunt statement, "That's…a VERY broad statement, and I wouldn't exactly call it 100% correct either."

"But…I'm basically correct, aren't I?" Valkyrie shot back.

"…Somewhere, I guess. But only barely, I want to make that perfectly clear."

Valkyrie chuckled, "Yeah, whatever Skywalker. All I'm hearing is that I'm right. Point Valkyrie," she joked before taking out her flask and taking a sip from it.

" **Well…good to know** ," Iron Man commented, a little smirk on his face.

Anakin took glances at both of them, "You seem to be taking this…pretty well. Admittedly, a lot better then I expected."

His "answer" came in the form in Captain America's chuckling, "Trust me kid…I can't speak for your friend, but I can guarantee that Iron Man and I have seen much weirder then your story."

" **A LOT** ," Iron Man interjected, " **You'd be surprised. We'll have to tell you about it sometime**."

Anakin chuckled, "Yeah, I eagerly look forward to it."

"So Skywalker," Valkyrie called out, "Do you have any actual idea as to what it is we're looking for in that temple exactly? Did that friend of yours give you a map or something?"

"Friend?" Captain America asked.

"Oh yeah, Anakin was talking to someone this morning. I guess they were speaking through his mind or something."

" **Wait a minute,** " Iron Man spun around and stared directly at Anakin, " **Are you telling me that we're traveling to the middle of the ocean because you were told by a VOICE in your head**?"

Anakin turned and pointed at Valkyrie, "First of all, you…shut up," Valkyrie scoffed and waved her hand. He then turned to Iron Man, "And second of all, that is NOT at all how I'd word it. Do either of you remember the Bendu?" Both Avengers took a moment to think about Anakin's statement.

"Bendu," all other passengers turned to Captain America, "Isn't that the creature from the park? The one who summoned you when you first visited Avengers Mansion?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, "He told me that there was a temple utilized by an ancient Force religion billions of years ago. I'm certain that he wouldn't want me to go there unless there was something vital that can be used against the Sith."

"Alright, let's hope," Valkyrie commented as she placed her arms behind her head and relaxed in her chair. For about the ten minutes, everything was pretty normal (or…at least, as normal as you can get with a group like this) and quiet.

However…that wasn't an atmosphere that lasted for long. Both figuratively…

" **Man…what the hell is with this weather**?"

…and literally. Anakin and Captain America looked out of the windshield and found themselves taken off guard by the sight they saw. Or, more accurately, the sight they didn't see. To put it plainly…they were surrounded by fog. A lot of it. They looked up and to the sides, but couldn't see anything. And they were unable to even see the ocean underneath because of how high in the air they were.

"Well, that's not good," Anakin commented.

" **You're telling me kid** ," Iron Man said, pressing a few buttons on the panel as his grip tightened a bit on the controls, " **This is some serious fog. You guys may wanna strap in, I can tell this won't be a walk in the park**."

"I'll be fine," Anakin waved off.

"Don't worry about me," Captain America responded. All three men heard a snore and turned around to see Valkyrie completely knocked out in her chair.

"She'll be fine," Anakin spoke in a slightly(?) annoyed tone as he shook his head at his roommate's actions.

 _I know she's a skilled warrior and all, but I'm starting to have my doubts that her skill is worth putting up with all of this crap._

Iron Man had decreased the jet's speed so that he could maneuver through the fog, didn't want the jet going too fast in case the fog concealed any obstacles.

"Are we sure that this is a good idea?" Captain America asked, a little worried that they were flying through a mysterious fog with no way to know for certain where they were heading.

" **Stop worrying so much Cap** ," Iron Man waved off, " **We'll be fine. Let's not forget…this is ME we're talking about in the pilot's seat.** "

"I know… _that's_ why I'm concerned," Captain America retorted. Iron Man looked back to glare at the super soldier, his glare only increasing from behind his helmet when he heard Anakin chuckling.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah…REAL funny. The both of you. REAL nice, especially to the guy that's flying the jet_."

"It's not like you're the only pilot onboard tin man," Anakin quipped, having to keep himself from laughing when Iron Man's head quickly spun around to face him (translation: glared at him), "I'll have you know that I was one of the best pilots around where I come from".

" **Yeah, well…simply being one of the best from there doesn't mean that you're even good over here**." Suddenly, an alarm on the ship started blaring loudly as the entire jet suddenly glowed red.

"Iron Man, what is that?!" Captain America asked in a slightly worried tone as he grabbed onto a metal bar next to his head.

" **I don't know** ," just then, the entire ship started to shake violently, " **Oh come on! What the hell**?!" Iron Man frantically began pressing buttons, pulling levers, and turning switches in an attempt to stabilize the jet, but nothing seemed to be working.

Anakin tried to steady himself, but one particularly strong shake sent him to the floor. "IRON MAN!"

" **WORKING ON IT! EVERYONE BUCKLE UP, THIS IS GONNA BE ROUGH**!" As slowly and as careful as was physically possible for them (which wasn't very good either), Anakin and Captain America quickly (from their perspective at least) strapped themselves into their chairs.

Iron Man was growling in frustration and muttering curses to himself as he struggled to keep his jet steady. It seemed as though no matter what he did, all of his efforts seemed to be useless.

It was then, through all of this, that Iron Man noticed the one thing that (somehow) made this situation even worse then it already was: the jet was sinking.

" **NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO**!"

"NO?!" Anakin called out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO", IRON MAN?!"

" **UH…NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS FINE UP HERE! JUST RELAX AND LEAVE IT TO ME**!" Anakin looked over to Captain America and saw the super soldier shake his head in an expression that seemed to be a hybrid of anxiety and frustration.

 _Well, THAT doesn't make me feel better_ , Anakin thought sarcastically.

By this point, the entire jet was doing a nosedive to the ground (or whatever rested below). Iron Man was literally doing all that he can think of, but it was like there was something else that was preventing the jet from doing…anything.

Iron Man's eyes narrowed slightly as he was able to catch…something out of the corner of his eye. " **What the** -?" The entire ship suddenly jerked to the right as…something collided with the jet's wing, tearing the wing clean off. The entire ship started spinning in a circle out of control as it flew towards the ground.

" **BRACE FOR IMPACT**!" Iron Man tried to yell at the jet's other passengers, being unsure as to whether or not they even heard him. The jet was spinning at such an intense speed that none of them could even see out of the window, only appearing as a blur to them all.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin's eyes slowly opened, immediately shutting by the intense bright light that covered them. After some time, Anakin was finally able to open his eyes (after they had gotten used to the bright light in some capacity).

His hand immediately went to his head, which was throbbing in pain. Using his other hand, he unclipped his seatbelts and slowly stood up. After his eyes were finally able to get mostly used to the bright light, he was finally unable to get a glimpse of his surroundings.

The interior of the jet seemed to be in better condition then he would have expected. Other then the broken windshield and a few sections of the controls looking damaged (sparking with electricity just a bit), everything seemed to be intact.

Hearing a groan he looked to the side to see Captain America slowly coming to, a head to his head as he unbuckled himself. Anakin offered a hand, "You alright captain?"

Captain America took Anakin's hand to help stand up, "Yeah. I'm alright." Both of them then heard a yawn and turned around to see Valkyrie coming to as well. She stretched her arms out behind her (letting out a groan as they all heard cracks) and rubbed her face before opening her eyes, seeing both the Jedi and the star-spangled superhero staring at her. "Are we there yet?"

While Captain America looked confused, Anakin looked on in complete disbelief, "Valkyrie…have you been…sleeping this whole time?!"

"Yeah, why?" Valkyrie asked as she rubbed her eyelids with her fingers.

"Are you serious?! The jet just crashed!"

Valkyrie's eyebrows raised, "Seriously?!"

"YES!"

Valkyrie looked to the side, "Huh…damn," she commented as she unclipped her seatbelt and stood up to stretch her legs. Anakin just looked at her with wide eyes and a "WTF" expression.

" **Hey you guys**!" All three of them turned to the sound of Iron Man's voice coming from outside of the jet, " **If you're alright, come out here**." All three of them followed the sound of Iron Man's voice and found the armored Avenger standing outside of the jet with crossed arms as he looked up.

Captain America wasted no time, "How bad is the damage?"

" **I SUPPOSE it could be worse** -."

"But that doesn't make it good," Anakin finished.

" **Correct. I don't know what hit us, but something tore one of the wings clean off as we came crashing down**."

"Could you fix it?" Valkyrie asked as she took a seat on a large rock.

Iron Man chuckled, " **You're talking to the guy who built the first Iron Man armor in a cave. With a box of scraps (3)**."

Valkyrie did not looked impressed, "That doesn't answer my question."

Iron Man sighed, " **Everyone's a critic** ," he muttered to himself, " **Yes, I can fix it. Fortunately the body wasn't too damaged in the crash. I'm confident that I can fix things up, although…it's not gonna be a process that I can finish in a few seconds**."

Valkyrie snorted, "That's what they all say," she muttered, though spoke loud enough to ensure that all of her companions could hear her. Captain America rolled his eyes, Anakin snorted, and Iron Man's head spun around so quickly that Valkyrie was surprised that his head didn't pop off. She was certain that Iron Man was glaring at her from beneath his helmet, but Valkyrie thought nothing of it. She merely winked and gave him a little wave.

" **ANYWAY** ," he turned away from the battle maiden, to his other two companions, " **Yeah, it's not gonna be a process that'll be done very quickly. I'll need some time. You guys go off, and I'll stay and repair the ship**."

"No, I'll stay too," Captain America offered, "We don't know what dangers could be on this island, so it'll be best if no one travels alone," he turned to Anakin, "You and Valkyrie go off to find whatever you need to on this island. We'll be here."

" **The watch Cap gave will help us keep track of one another, and help you guys find your way back afterwards**." Iron Man pressed a few buttons on his wrist as a blue holographic image appeared as he walked to the ship.

Captain America turned to Anakin, "We'll be alright, you two go on." Anakin was feeling a bit hesitant about splitting up, as they really don't know anything about it. But he knew that Captain America and Iron Man were far from defenseless, not to mention the fact that he was curious about the island in of itself after his talk with Bendu.

"Alright," Anakin nodded with a determined expression, "We'll be back in a little bit. Take care of yourselves."

Captain America nodded, "You too."

"Come on Valkyrie! Let's go!"

Valkyrie sighed overdramatically, "I just got comfortable," she muttered before standing. Anakin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _I should really make some sort of…pros and cons list of keeping Valkyrie as a potential ally in the future._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Well…loving how eventful this is," Valkyrie commented sarcastically as she picked up a rock and threw it into the distance (which is the sixth time that she's done that in barely five minutes).

"Why are you complaining so much?" Anakin asked, annoyed.

"I'm bored, that's why. After all of our excitement yesterday, I expected that this little adventure of ours to have more…to do, or something. I really don't do well with long events like this without something to do."

"I'm confident that you'll be fine. Besides, just because not much is happening right now doesn't mean that it's not important," Anakin explained

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you," Valkyrie told Anakin, causing the Jedi to roll his eyes. He wasn't aware that Valkyrie could be so…dramatic. "So," Valkyrie spoke after a few moments of silence, "Are we there yet? Where we're supposed to be?"

"No, we're not."

"Alright."

(Two Minutes Later)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

(Five Minutes Later)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

(Three Minutes Later)

"Are we there yet?!"

"No!"

(Four Minutes Later)

"Are...we there…YET?!"

"No we are not!"

(One Minute Later)

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

Anakin spun around to glare at Valkyrie, "NO!"

Valkyrie scoffed and held her hands up in mock defeat. She rolled her eyes before turning her head to examine the foliage around her. Although it was boring (from her perspective), she'd have go be an idiot to deny how beautiful the island's environment was. And it was. The grass was greener then anything she'd ever seen, and dozens of trees stood all around them. Tall, strong, and majestic.

The weather was nice. The sun was out, but the air around them felt cool. The only thing that she found a tad odd was that she hadn't seen animals of any kind around the island.

"So, are we there yet?"/"So, are we there yet?" Valkyrie's eyes widened a bit and she unconsciously took a small step back when Anakin spoke at the same time that she did. Her surprised look quickly turned into an annoyed frown, "Okay that's not funny."/"Okay that's not funny." Annoyance was quickly replaced by actual anger at her companion, who kept his focus on the path in front of him (possibly to mock her). "Yeah, that's real mature."/"Yeah, that's real mature." Valkyrie took a few angry steps forward so that she was directly beside him, but (of course) he kept his focus off of her. "Will you stop that?!"/"Will you stop that?"

"ALRIGHT!" Valkyrie threw her arms into the air in frustration, "I'll shut up!"

"Oh, thank the gods!" Anakin cheered out in an annoying fashion.

"Look, I get that this area in (apparently) a big deal to you…but you have to get how boring this is for me. I'm not used to just walking around aimlessly like this for so long."

"Then what is it that you are used to do?!"

"Not a lot, to be frank," Anakin rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't need you judging me. I'm just bored, alright?!"

"Well then, find a way to entertain yourself," Anakin said in frustration. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly as she looked away into some trees. With her boredom continuing to consume her, Valkyrie did the first thing that came to mind.

She clicked her tongue. Thumping her fingers along the hilt of her sword, she clicked her tongue again. Looking forward, she did so a third time…noting how Anakin seemed to (subtly) flinch when she did. Her eyebrow raised at his actions before clicking her tongue again, noting how Anakin flinched again.

A devious smirk appeared on her face before she clicked her to guess again, finding some vindictive pleasure in how Anakin flinched again in annoyance. She clicked her tongue again, causing Anakin to sigh loudly this time. He turned around to face Valkyrie with a tired expression on his face before putting his hands on his hips and chuckling, "You know…under normal circumstances, I would never ask this of someone. However, given our…situation, I would actually likely to ask. For five minutes, could you, oh…I don't know, not be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Anakin suddenly yelled, his expression going from amused to enraged in about point five seconds **(2)**.

Valkyrie actually flinched and took a step back at Anakin's sudden anger. He didn't give her a chance to respond as he spun around and continued to walk forward, more noticeable anger in his steps. The dark-skinned woman scoffed and glared at the back of Anakin's head…before a diabolical smirk appeared on her face. With a mocking expression on her face, she lifted her head up a bit, placed the tip of her tongue on the roof of her mouth…and clicked her tongue far louder then any of the times before.

Anakin suddenly spun around, fury etched on his face. Valkyrie, however, didn't look intimidated in the slightest, simply smiled and waved at him mockingly. Anakin opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at her again.

At that moment, however, a loud roar suddenly pierced through the silence of the island. Anakin and Valkyrie's feelings of anger and vindictive joy (respectively) were then replaced by feelings of surprise and unease as they both flinched from the roar.

"What the hell was that?" Valkyrie asked her companion as she unsheathed her sword. She soon got her answer as both of them heard loud thumping sounds…sounds that were growing closer and closer.

"We're about to find out," Anakin commented as he ignited his lightsaber, twirling the yellow blade in his hand. Both of them turning to the left, both warriors were easily able to see that…something was emerging from the trees. Evident by the shaking of said trees. Both of the warriors' grips on their weapons tightened as the thumping noises grew closer, accompanied by a low growling noise.

Suddenly, a massive creature very quickly emerged from the darkness of the trees. The creature was big, twice as tall and almost three times larger then the both of them. The creature's skin was dark red in color, with patches on black fur on its arms and around its neck. It had two massive arms with four razor sharp claws on each hand, along with two skinner arms on its sides. It had two large ears on its head and a mouthful of razor sharp fangs.

The creature glared at Anakin and Valkyrie with a primal fury glowing in its yellow eyes before it threw its arms out and let out a ferocious roar, one that nearly pushed the two warriors back and shook the trees behind them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Valkyrie yelled once the roar ended, twirling her sword in her hand and bending her knees a bit in preparation for a fight.

"A Gundark," Anakin muttered, his grip on his lightsaber hilt tightening a bit. It had been…some time since he last seen one. It was quite surprised to find a Gundark on this island, let alone one to have remained here for so many eons (according to the Bendu).

The gundark snarled at the two and let out a smaller and shorter roar before it charged forward like a raging ball. Both Anakin and Valkyrie leapt out of the way as the Gundark lifted its fists into the air and slammed them upon the ground.

Valkyrie was the first one to recover, racing forward at incredible speed. The gundark was caught off-guard by the incredible speed of its "prey", screeching in pain as Valkyrie slashed it across on of its legs. Valkyrie was about to thrust her sword into the skin of the gundark, but the creature swung its massive fist and backhanded her in the chest. The tanned-skin woman went flying through the air, crashing into the trunk of a tree and falling to the ground.

Anakin turned to glare at the creature and charged forward with his lightsaber at the ready. The gundark roared and brought its fist up to bring it down, but Anakin quickly dodged the attack and thrusted his lightsaber into the shoulder of the gundark. The gundark howled in pain and tried to claw at the Jedi, but Anakin was quick to leap backwards to avoid the attack. Seeing a large boulder out of the corner of its eye, the gundark ran over and grabbed the boulder in its large hands. It threw the boulder with massive force, to which Anakin rolled out of the way of the incoming attack.

Hearing a sudden yell, the gundark slightly turned its head…only to roar in agony as a sharp pain appeared in its back. That sharp pain? Valkyrie leaping through the air and stabbing it in the back. Literally. The gundark roared and thrashed around wildly, trying to get this (infuriating) woman of off its back.

Looking to his side, Anakin saw the same boulder that the gundark had thrown at him merely a few moments ago…and got an idea. Reaching out with the Force (and with his hand), Anakin lifted the boulder into the air, "Valkyrie! MOVE!"

The tanned-skinned woman heard the warning and was quick to leap off of the gundark, pulling her sword out of its back as she did so. The gundark barely had time to react before the large boulder roughly collided with its chest. The gundark merely slid back a few inches, keeping their claws on the ground to try and keep itself steady. The blow only seemed to stun the beast for a few moments before it looked up to glare at the two warriors again. Its hands clenched into fists before letting out a monstrous roar before it (once again) charged forward.

Both Anakin and Valkyrie shared a look and a nod before running up to meet the gundark. Both warriors ducked underneath the gundark's swings, each of them slashing the beast across its sides with their blades. The gundark roared in pain, having to place its hands on the ground to keep itself from collapsing.

The gundark slowly turned its head to the two warriors, growling lowly and menacingly. Valkyrie was the first one to charge forward, to which the gundark quickly followed. As the gundark swung its claws to shred Valkyrie, the warrior maiden surprised the creature by leaping over its entire body.

Valkyrie threw a punch at the back of the gundark's legs, causing the creature to fall to a knee. As soon as it did, Valkyrie threw her arms around the neck of the creature and began pulling it backwards in an attempt to bring the creature down.

The gundark picked itself up and began shaking itself around wildly to try and throw the woman off. The gundark tried to claw at the battle maiden, but Valkyrie maneuvered out of the way. The attack that she couldn't dodge, she kicked away.

Anakin (done with standing around) raced forward at incredible speeds, his weapon at the ready. Seeing the Jedi approaching him, the gundark threw itself forward and attempted to grab at the man before him. Anakin, however, was faster then the gundark had expected. And faster period.

Anakin ducked underneath the gundark's claw swipe and swung his lightsaber in an upwards fashion towards the gundark's arm.

The gundark howled in pain as its arm fell to the ground, the stump sizzling and smoking. Seeing the creature distracted by its pain, Valkyrie saw her opportunity…and took it.

Valkyrie switched her sword into a reverse grip and thrusted the blade deep in the neck of the gundark. The creature gargled loudly as the blade pierced the side of its throat. The gundark fell to its hands and knees, blood dripping from both the wound and from its mouth. The gundark tried to claw around the ground, its yellow eyes glaring up at Anakin with such an intense primal fury that took Anakin by surprise for the briefest of moments.

The gundark opened its mouth, potentially to let out a final roar, before its eyes rolled into the back of its skull and its' entire body collapsed to the ground.

Both Anakin and Valkyrie simply stared at the creature for a few seconds, both seemingly waiting for the beast to leap back into battle. After a few moments…there was still nothing. Valkyrie took a final glance at the gundark corpse before she pulled her sword out of the beast. "Well…that was something," Valkyrie commented as she sheathed her sword.

"Yeah," Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt, "Something," he looked around their area, his form visibly tense, "Be on your guard, there's no telling what else is on this island."

"You think we'll be seeing other creatures like this?"

"That's my point. We don't know what's on the island, so we need to be on alert until further notice."

"What about a ship?"

That threw Anakin for a loop. He turned around, looking at Valkyrie (who he saw standing a few feet away with her back to him) in complete confusion, "A ship?"

She turned her head to look at him, "Yeah, a ship," she turned so that the front of her body faced him, jabbing her thumb behind her, "The one that's over there."

"What?!"

"You really didn't see it?" Anakin didn't answer Valkyrie as he sped walk to her side so he could see what she saw. And she wasn't lying. The two of them stood on the top of a (decently sized) hill, and there was a ship at the bottom of the hill.

The ship was large, probably just a little bit bigger then the jet they had arrived in. Most of the ship was light brown in color with streaks of (slightly) shining silver on its sides and top. It had three dark brown/red circles surrounded by a larger silver circle on its sides, along with a larger dark brown/red circle surrounded by an even larger light brown circle. It had a large cylinder-like object that was light brown and shiny silver in color, along with four life-like objects on its bottom.

However…this is what it was supposed to look like. Not necessarily what it did look like.

For starters, the ship itself was completely torn in half. The leg-like objects were bent and were barely holding on, and the circles on its' sides littered the ground. Their was a large hole in the side of the ship, and the object on top looked all but pulverized.

In spite of the horrible condition that the ship was in (and how long it had been), Anakin was still able to recognize the vehicle that laid below him. And his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his jaw completely dropped when he did.

"Hey," Valkyrie put a hand on Anakin's chin and closed his jaw for him, "You're not lost on me again, are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine," his gaze stayed on the ship, "It's just…I recognize that ship."

Now it was Valkyrie' turn to have wide eyes, "You do?! From where?!"

"An eternity ago," Anakin muttered in a depressed tone, a tone that did not go unnoticed by Valkyrie. Before she could question it, however, Anakin wordlessly began walking forward towards the wreckage of the ship. Valkyrie wasn't far behind.

The walk down the hill was silent, only took a few seconds. While Anakin wordlessly walked to the ship as if in a trance, Valkyrie kept a hand on the hilt of her sword. She was tense, and wanted to keep herself on guard. After she and Anakin had been randomly attacked by a large red animal, she was certain that something…dangerous lurked in that ship (despite how nonchalant she acted around Anakin).

Stepping up to the ship, Anakin took ahold of a loose slab of metal in his artificial hand and tore it clean off **(3)**. He then just stared into the ship, all he could see within was darkness. He turned to Valkyrie, "Stay here and keep lookout. I'm gonna go see what I can find."

"Weren't you the one who talked about not knowing of the island's dangers?" Valkyrie spoke in a serious tone, one that actually caught Anakin off guard for a moment.

"Exactly. We don't know what creatures are on this island. If another gundark especially shows up, they can crush the ship before we get out and end us both. I'll only be a moment." Anakin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the yellow blade, walking into the ship while leaving behind an uncertain Valkyrie.

Anakin used the light of his lightsaber to illuminate his way through the wreckage. The floor beneath him was (a slightly dulled) silver, and there were brown objects lining the walls. The memories were coming back, slowly but surely.

There was a sense of unease as he walked through the ship's destroyed halls. Almost as if…he was being watched. His grip on his blade tightened as he pushed forward.

Suddenly, he heard a quick shuffling noise. Anakin quickly spun around, his lightsaber at the ready…but found nothing.

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

Anakin spun around again, only for the light of blade to illuminate…nothing. Anakin took a few more seconds to spin around, trying to find…anything at all. But there was still nothing. Now…he could have sworn that he heard growling.

In a split second, he heard a loud roar and was barely able to make out something large in the darkness. He felt something collide with his body and sharp objects point into his chest as his lightsaber tumbled out of his hand. He barely had enough time to put his arm up to protect his face before feeling multiple sharp objects dig into said arm.

Now in complete darkness, Anakin felt his arm being jerked around wildly. He could hear fierce snarling in his ears and could feel saliva landing on his face. It was only his sheer reaction time in putting up Force enhancements that kept his arm from being torn out of its socket.

Using his free arm, Anakin punched the…creature with all of the force that he could muster up. He did so again. And again, and again, and again. Despite his best efforts, the attacks seemed to do little more then annoy the creature that held him down.

As his fell down to the floor, it came into contact with something. His lightsaber!

Acting quickly, Anakin took ahold of the cylinder weapon and placed it to what he assumed to the bottom of the creature's head before igniting his weapon. The yellow blade illuminated the darkness of the room, enabling Anakin to make out the outline of the being on him. Anakin deactivated the blade, pushed the creature's (now limp) form off of him, and got to his feet before quickly igniting the blade once again. Now, he was able to glance his attacker.

The creature was feline in nature, possessing white fur with black stripes. It had a long furless tail that split into two at the end. It had razor sharp fangs and claws, four pure black eyes, and quills along its head and back. And, thanks to the actions of Anakin, it now also had a hole running from its bottom jaw to the top of its head that was still smoking.

It had been a very long time, but the memory of the beast appeared in his mind almost immediately. A Nexu, a ferocious creature he remembered encountering when he, Obi-Wan, and Padme were captured and brought to the Geonosian arena.

Anakin's grip on his lightsaber tightened, his hands began to shake rapidly, and his throat suddenly became very dry. Obi-Wan…Padme…the thoughts of his former teacher and wife weren't ones that he'd given much thought into since his resurrection by the gods. And perhaps…thoughts that he wasn't ready to deal with quite yet.

Shaking away his…difficult thoughts, Anakin decided to continue his trek through the wreckage as he turned away from the Nexu corpse. He made his way to a busted and damaged metal door, one with claw marks across it. This fact made Anakin tense up…Nexus were dangerous, but they were nowhere near strong enough to claw through steel and nearly tear an entire steel door apart. Of all of the questions that have appeared in his mind today, the one that was currently at the forefront was "What was powerful enough to do this?".

Carefully maneuvering him and his lightsaber through the opening, Anakin stepped into the new room. The walls, ceiling, and floor was the same silver as other parts of the ship, with golden rectangles with dark brown/red squares surrounding the room. There were beige colored squares and rectangles on the walls furthest from him, each having a darkened blue spot at the top.

Anakin took a few hesitant steps further into the room, moving his lightsaber around every two seconds to allow himself to see. As he was looking, there was something in particular that caught his attention. A large shape that rested in the corner.

Moving closer to it, Anakin's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his weapon as the lightsaber blade illuminated what laid before him. He knew that this ship was familiar and if he didn't believe his original thought before, he definitely did now.

The figure that sat before him was a droid, and a deactivated one at that (if its' pitch black eyes were anything to go on). It was humanoid in form, with a helmet on its head and a backpack-like object on its back. Most of its upper body was light brown whereas dark brown stripes ran along its shoulders and arms. Its "bottoms" were a dark red in color, and its legs were a combination of the light and dark brown of its upper body. The helmet on its head where light brown on top with the rest being silver in color.

It wasn't in perfect condition, however. It was missing an arm, had a large hole in the left side of its stomach, and had four claw marks running down its left eye, with said eye also being cracked.

"Huyang," Anakin whispered in disbelief. He recognized the droid as Huyang, the instructor who would assist Jedi younglings in the construction of their lightsabers after obtaining their Khyber crystals from the planet Ilum. After the rise of the Galactic Empire, Huyang was named as one of its greatest enemies. Almost as much as a Jedi.

Obviously, Huyang had no power in the Force or even any noteworthy abilities. He had a deep understanding of the lightsaber, perhaps better then any Force-Sensitive alive at the time. He knew the precise components of a lightsaber (down to the tiniest detail and/or part), had an immense knowledge of the weapon due to his millennia adding the Jedi Order, and even had a decent understanding of the Force (something that shouldn't have been possible for a droid).

Sidious viewed the droid as a genuine threat because his understanding of the Jedi, the Force (though, to a limited extent), and a knowledge of the lightsaber that was unmatched by any. Even Sidious himself. Due to the droid also being good at hiding, Sidious was also concerned (although, the proper term should be _afraid_ ) that Huyang could align himself with surviving Jedi to amass a strike force powerful enough to pose a genuine threat to the Empire.

But…despite all of their resources, the Empire couldn't find Huyang's ship. Although, to be frank, not much effort was put into looking for the lightsaber instructor. Between dealing with surviving Jedi, uprising worlds, running the Empire, and, later, fighting the Galactic Rebellion, Sidious eventually found himself quickly losing interest in the ongoing and location of an old droid aimlessly floating through space.

"All these decades, and he was here," Anakin commented to himself. How Huyang and his ship managed to get to the other side of the universe is a complete mystery to him (until recently, he didn't even know it was possible to survive traveling outside of the galaxy that he knew).

Anakin placed a hand on the hole in Huyang's stomach before running the hand over the scar over his eye, all the while staring at Huyang's missing appendage. He put a hand to his chin, and simply thought.

What if…he could fix Huyang?

Provided that he can get the right tools and equipment, the process shouldn't be a difficult one. He's repaired his fair share of droids before, even built his own from scrap parts when he was only nine years old. Perhaps he can ask Iron Man to use his equipment, or even ask for the armored Avenger's help.

Besides…all of Huyang's knowledge and experience would no doubt come in handy against the Sith.

Draping Huyang's remaining arm over his shoulder (careful not to let him touch the yellow blade), Anakin picked the droid up with relative ease.

Well, no plan can be made until Huyang is fixed.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Valkyrie stood at the entrance (which is a term that's used loosely) of the ship, holding her sword in a tight grip as she stood guard for dangers. She hasn't seen anything since Anakin went into the ship, but wasn't going to let her guard down.

Hearing a shuffling noise from behind her, she turned to see the glow of Anakin's lightsaber before seeing his physical form. Her form visibly relaxed, "Hey Skywalker," her eyes drifted to the…thing that was draped over his shoulders. "Um…care to tell me what…that is?" Valkyrie waved her hand to the robot over his shoulders.

"Someone who was an ally to the Jedi a long time ago. I don't know how long he's been like this, but I'm hoping that I can fix him up within some time."

Valkyrie sheathed her sword and put her fists on her hips, "Do you even know how to fix…that?"

"I'm confident that I could. Not only was I a great pilot, but I was also good with machinery. If I have the right tools and enough time, I'm pretty sure I can bring him back online."

"So…now we have to drag around this dead weight, while we travel through an island that, most likely, houses dozens (if not hundreds) of dangerous creatures?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "He's too valuable to just leave behind. I just need to fix him up, you'll see," Anakin assured.

Valkyrie crossed her arms and her eyes shifted between Anakin and Huyang's forms for a few seconds before sighing, "Alright…fine. If you're really so sure about this, then so be it. But, if this comes back to bite of all in the ass…specifically, if another one of those things comes up and tries to kill us, I'm blaming you."

Anakin chuckled, "You know what? I think I can live with that," Valkyrie merely rolled her eyes in response.

"So…wait do we do now?"

"We keep moving," Anakin replied as he turned around, walking away with Huyang draped over his shoulder, "Huyang may be an important aspect to have, but I have a suspicion that he's not what we were sent here for."

"And…I stand by my point of the dead weight over here," she motioned her hand towards Huyang as she walked next to Anakin.

"Shut up. He stays, end of discussion."

"Fine. Whatever. So…I know I should have asked so earlier, but we're not going to be just wandering around aimlessly until we find something that makes you interested? Right?"

Anakin smirked, "No, that won't be the case. We're going to continue to look, but we're not going to stay indefinitely. We'll probably start coming back as the day ends, at dusk at the very latest."

"As long as you know what you're doing," Valkyrie replied nonchalantly, placing her arms behind her head. Anakin chuckled, but didn't respond as they continued walking.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Unknown to either resurrected Jedi or battle maiden, they were being watched. Further back from them, back up on the top of the hill, a multitude of creatures slowly emerged from the shadows of the trees.

These creatures were canine-like in nature, possessing a "darkened" white-colored fur with black stripes and black fur running along their backs. They had razor sharp fangs and claws, a swinging tail, piercing yellow eyes, and a singular gigantic tooth on their bottom jaw that stuck out of their closed mouth.

All of these dog-like creatures were snarling and glaring at the two strange beings. The creatures were drooling and twitching, eager to race down their and rip them to shreds. One was just about finished with waiting and moved forward to charge.

Another, however, took a step towards their comrade and roared slightly, intent on keeping them still. The first creature, however, did not take this lightly…or pleasantly. This first creature snarled and attacked, tackling the second to the ground and attempting to sink their fangs into the neck of their (annoying) comrade.

The two shuffled around for a bit, both biting, clawing, and snarling at one another. The other creatures simply observed the two fighting beings, none of them choosing to involve themselves in this conflict.

Out of nowhere, a loud roar **(4)** suddenly pierced through the air. Immediately, the two fighting creatures quickly ceased their actions. All of the creatures turned around, to see another of their kind approaching them. This one, however, was nearly two times larger then the others, along with having a massive claw-like mark on its face that went from the top of the right side of its forehead to the bottom of the left side of his chin. Said eye was also a milky white (signifying an inability to see), while it was missing his left ear.

This larger creature snarled viciously at the former fighting creatures, who were both whimpering in fright. They knelt their heads further to the ground as the larger creature continued to walk forward, until they were on the ground with the larger creature standing directly over them. The larger being snarled a few words to them in their own tongue angrily before walking away from them (causing the two to, slightly, relax) to see what the others of his pack were staring at.

Stepping near the edge of the hill, his eyes were just able to lock onto the forms of these two beings. His eyes narrowed as he growled in a calm fury, causing the others to took a fearful step back. He turned back to his pack, snarling more in his own tongue communicating his plan. They were to follow these beings to kill them. Not only because they were trespassing in the pack's territory, but also as a source of food…given the fact that it had been quite some time since they had fed.

Half of the pack was to follow to the left and half will follow to the right, whereas the leader himself will travel down the middle. He will attack them from behind, and the rest of the pack will join him mere moments after.

All members of the pack nodded in loyalty and maneuvered to follow the plan. Half of them went off the path to the right and the other half went off the path to the right, each group hiding within the bushes and plants alongside the sides of the path. Seeing his path disappeared beneath the foliage, the leader decided it was time for his motions. Glaring at the two retreating figures with his yellow eyes, the leader began silently moving towards them.

He had no clue who these strange beings were…but they would not be leaving these lands alive.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Tony…how much longer is it gonna be?" Captain America asked as he kept his eyes searching rapidly over the trees.

" **You ever fix a ship before Cap**? **This isn't simple work, especially when one of the most vital parts of the ship is completely gone** ," Iron Man's voice rang from within the ship, " **Even someone as brilliant as me has limitations and challenges they must overcome**."

Captain America rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. That's exactly what I was thinking."

" **I know,** " even though he couldn't see Iron Man, he was certain that he was smirking.

Suddenly, the ground suddenly shifted. As if there was something under that was banging against it from down there.

" **Uh…you felt that too, right**?" Iron Man asked as he stepped out of the ship.

"Yes," the super soldier's eyes narrowed as he lifted his shield. Suddenly…something emerged from the ground, sending large pieces of Earth flying around. Captain America back flipped backwards as Iron Man flew into the air.

The creature in question was large, looking like a massive worm. Its skin was a dark(ish) blue in color, with purple lines horizontally on his body and the skin on its face being purple as well. It had four "fang-like" objects that rested on its face and two dark red eyes that sat on the opposite sides of its face.

The creature looked down on them, its red eyes locking onto the two heroes, and let out a monstrous roar.

" **Well, this outta be entertaining** ," Iron Man quipped as his hands glowed blue, Captain America putting up his shield in readiness.

"That's one word for it," the beast charged forward at the same that the heroes did.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Even further away from _any_ of these beings, nearly on the complete opposite side of the island itself, rested…something else. Deep within the bowels of a cave, slept a creature. A massive creature, both in size and power. One that can effortlessly crush a gundark into red paste. One that makes Anakin and Valkyrie look like ants in comparison.

The being made a low, grumbling noise. Even though it was miles away, it was well aware of what was occurring on its island. It knew of the Jedi and Goddess traveling with a being of machinery. It knew of the dogs tracking them. Hell, it even knew of the other two warriors (with a machine of their own) and the beast they fought.

It opened up a single one of his eyes, being a deep purple in coloration. It had been many eons…since an outsider had set foot on this island. And to think that one of the beings showing up was a Jedi no less…

It shut its eye, but remained awake. It was curious to see what these beings were capable of. Especially…the Chosen One.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it makes up for the hiatus.**

 **(1): A little space-themed humor (I think).**

 **(2): I think some may not okay with Anakin's intense rage just for the sake of a Shrek reference. But I think it works. Anakin is under a lot of stress as of late, so his patience is worn pretty thin (and I don't think it was that thick to begin with personally). As for Valkyrie…she can be very frustrating when she wants to be (or even doing so unconsciously). Everyone has a limit until they finally break.**

 **(3): An instance of Anakin's artificial hand being stronger and tougher then his real one.**

 **(4): I want to point at that the roar wasn't heard by Anakin or Valkyrie. It was just loud enough due to their proximity.**

 **Got some stuff happening in this one. Anakin and Valkyrie teaming up with Captain America and Iron Man, along with a whole island to explore. I'm trying to make it like Skull Island in the MonsterVerse movie "Kong: Skull Island". These being an island filled with danger and mystery. The island will be playing an important role in the story, so you'll be seeing a lot more of it.**

 **We've got the return of lightsaber architect…Huyang. It's not officially stated what happened to him after the Clone Wars (at least, I've never heard anything), so…here he is. A new ally for Anakin.**

 **Who is this strange being who seems to know the island and its ongoings, and even Anakin himself? Who knows?**

 **…**

 **Well…I do, but I'm not saying:)**

 **So far we've got five different creatures to appear. A Gundark, a Nexu, and three other creatures. I'm gonna do a little bit of a challenge (of sorts) to try and get a few more reviews (something I've seen someone else do before): As I hope everyone knows by now (I'm pretty sure it's been at least referenced in every chapter), there's a new Sith Empire for Anakin to contend with. So far we've seen the appearance of five Sith (technically four), and I have others on the way…but I could really use a hand in making more. So…the first person who can tell me the names of the "unknown" creatures gets to add their own Sith into the story. This is something I've seen another author do (using questions to give readers better input in the story), so I thought to give it a try. If it doesn't work, I won't do it anymore after this chapter.**

 **Also, there's something…unique about all of the creatures of this island. You'll find out;)**

 **PS: I'm certain that none of you will guess the final creature, as I didn't give any descriptions of it. And no, the size or eye color isn't a hint. Just things that I wanted in the story.**

 **Also….I've already gotten some ideas and suggestions on animals for the island, but feel free to let me know if you guys have any other suggestions.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	11. Mind Games

**(Author's Note: Hello friends! Had to take time off for work in life. Things have been a bit frustrating:/**

 **superpierce: We shall see. I promise nothing.**

 **doraemax: I tried to fix that issue in this chapter. No, I have no intention of redoing this story. Perhaps, but Anakin is FAR from a "perfect" Jedi (at least when compared to other Jedi Masters). There are some kinks to work out, and some future plans to be had.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eleven: Mind Games**

"So…you're just gonna carry that thing the entire time?"

Anakin rolled his eyes (for what felt like the tenth time today), "For the last time Valkyrie…YES!"

Valkyrie held her hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying…I don't see the point."

"It'll make more sense later on, especially once I manage to fix him."

"And you're certain that you can because…?"

Anakin chuckled, "Please, I perfectly rebuilt a protocol droid before I was nine years old. He's," he lifted Huyang's form up slightly, "gonna be a synch."

"Whatever you say Skywalker." Just then…Valkyrie stopped moving, a confused expression on her face.

Anakin, after noticing she had stopped moving, turned to her, "What is it?"

"I…hear something," she commented slowly, a hand on the hilt of her blade. Anakin's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed as he set Huyang on the ground. He couldn't sense anything, but the serious of Valkyrie's face told him that this was NOT something to just brush off. He slowly took his lightsaber from off of his belt, and, looking around into the trees surrounding them, ignited the weapon.

In that exact moment…a large figure leapt from the shadows towards Valkyrie. The battle maiden ducked and swung her sword, but missed…whatever attacked her by a few inches. When the creature landed, the two warriors were able to get a good look at the creature.

It was a canine-like creature, with "darkened" white fur with black fur and stripes running along its back. It had razor sharp fangs and claws, a swinging tail, and a large fang that sat on its bottom jaw that was held out of its mouth. One of its eyes were a piercing yellow, while the other was a milky white with a massive claw-shaped scar that ran from the top right of its forehead to the bottom left of its jaw. It was also missing its left ear.

The canine glared at Anakin and Valkyrie, snarling as it took a menacing step towards them. Anakin held his lightsaber up with both hands, "Just one? Well…it could be worse." Hardly three seconds after Anakin's sentence, no less then a dozen other canine-like creatures leapt from the trees. They all growled, closing in their numbers so that their "prey" was surrounded. Valkyrie turned her head and glared at Anakin with a look that seemed to be a combined of "I blame you for this" and "I will fucking kill you if we survive this". Anakin chuckled a bit, "Well…at least they're not a group of Gundarks." Based on the look on Valkyrie's face, this wasn't a situation he was gonna lighten with humor.

At that moment, the larger canine (the presumed leader of the pack) decided that he was done waiting. He roared in a sheer primal fury before rushing forward, tackling Valkyrie to the ground. Then, the rest of the pack acted as well.

Anakin quickly maneuvered his body, dodging one creature before ducking underneath another. He swung his lightsaber in an arc towards three others, who quickly moved out of the way of the laser blade.

Just then, one of them straight-up head-butted Anakin to the ground…the resulting attack sent Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand. They attempted to bite Anakin in his neck, but the Chosen One placed his hands on the ends of the cabinet's jaws…using sheer physical might to keep them apart.

Grabbing two fistful of fur, Valkyrie threw and kicked (what she assumed to be) the leader off of her into the trunk of a tree. She quickly moved to her feet, just in time to avoid the tackle of another canine. She delivered an uppercut to another creature, before grabbing ahold of the neck of yet another canine that attacked her.

She slammed the creature into the ground before tossing it into two more attackers. She quickly grabbed ahold of her sword's hilt and pulled her blade out, letting her out form of a battle "roar" as a small group of three canines moved to challenge her. These three canines snarled viciously at her as two of them moved to her opposite sides and their third comrade stayed in place, no doubt making an attempt to surround her.

Valkyrie smirked, twirled her sword, and held it in a two-handed grip in front of her, "Come on then," she challenged. To put it plainly…the canines did NOT need any further provocation.

Anakin placed the bottoms of his feet to the stomach of the canine and kicked it off of him. He quickly picked himself up and spotted his lightsaber. He threw his hand out, and summoned his lightsaber to his hand…

…only to yell in pain as one of the canines leapt up and sunk its fangs into Anakin's (organic) arm. He had to grab ahold of his arm and kept himself close just to keep the appendage from being torn clean off.

Clenching his artificial fist, Anakin gathered up his strength (combined with a little Force-augmentation) and let forth a single mighty punch straight to the canine's eye. The creature opened his mouth a bit to let out a whine, which proved to be more then enough time to Anakin to remove his arm from the creature's mouth. Moving quickly before his attacker could have a chance to react, he threw his hand out and sent the canine flying with a powerful Force push.

Hearing a low growling behind him, Anakin slowly turned around and saw the largest canine from the group standing there. The creature glared at him murderously, snarling viciously as he clawed ferociously at the ground.

Anakin flinched a bit at the pain in his arm (as one would when they had holes in their arms, including a larger one), but didn't allow himself to be dealt with that easily. Anakin looked forward and glared into the eyes of the leader of the pack, not showing any form of fear or hesitation as he did so. The canine seemed a little surprised at first (their eyes seeming to widening a bit), but took another step forward in preparation to attack.

The two figures simply glared at one another for a few moments before throwing his hand out to his lightsaber, the weapon flying to him through the Force. The leader chose that moment to attack.

He leapt off of the ground, baring his fangs and claws menacingly at the Chosen One. The moment Anakin felt the touch of his lightsaber, he activated the weapon's yellow blade as the leader was directly over him.

SLASH!

THUMP!

All of the other canines in the area immediately ceased their actions and looked towards Anakin. All of their eyes widened and they each took a few fearful steps back.

Why you may ask? Because each of them saw the sight of their pack leader having been cut clean in half by Anakin's lightsaber blade, each of the halves sizzling with heat. The leader's eyes were glazed over, and his body (well…both halves of it) was motionless.

Both Anakin and Valkyrie noted how all of the other canines were now backing up and looking at Anakin and his lightsaber with fear in their eyes. Anakin took a look at his blade and (hesitantly) took a step forward, to which all of the canines took a fearful step back. As he waved the lightsaber, he noticed how their eyes (fearfully) followed the yellow blade.

Moving quickly (in hopes of moving quicker then the other two could follow), the other canines sped away in terror. Within seconds, Anakin and Valkyrie were alone again.

"Huh," Valkyrie moved to Anakin's side, sheathing her blade, "What the hell was that about?"

Anakin looked to the corpse of the only fallen creature, noting its larger size and scars. He deactivated his weapon and knelt down to the canine, "This Anooba must have been the pack leader."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, "Anooba?"

"That's the species' name for these creatures," Anakin explained, "The pack leader is supposed to be the fiercest and strongest member of the pack. If it was killed by me, then what hope would the others had? That was their line of thought."

"And you couldn't have done that earlier?" Valkyrie commented with crossed arms.

"What about you?" Anakin shot back. Valkyrie's eyes widened a bit, opening her mouth to make a retort…but couldn't come up with any, and shut her mouth. "I didn't think so," Anakin scoffed. He stood up and walked up to Huyang, picking up the robot's body. "Come on, we should keep moving. There's no telling what else is on this island."

"Wait a minute," Valkyrie called out. Stopping, Anakin turned to Valkyrie just as she cut off a piece of his shirt.

"Really?"

"Oh, stop whining. We can't let that wound get infected, because _I'm_ certainly not carrying you and that...metal monstrosity." Sheathing her blade, Valkyrie grabbed ahold of Anakin's arm and (with _some_ care) wrapped the shirt cloth around it. Once she was done, she stood up, "It's not perfect, but...it'll do for now," she patted Anakin's wound, causing him to flinch and her to laugh.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, "Now...let's go."

"Just remember our talk Skywalker…I'll follow you, as long as you don't get us killed."

"Yes, yes…I remember. But I can't control what happens next, or what else may be on this island that might come after us. I can hold my own…and as long as you can as well, we should be fine," Anakin shot back, taking a hit at Valkyrie's pride as a warrior (as he knew full well that Valkyrie was a capable warrior).

"I'm sorry…what was that?!" Anakin merely chuckled at Valkyrie's anger.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The pack of canines were running as fast as their legs could carry them in order to escape from the demon that had struck down their leader. By this point, they were over a mile away from the demon and his pack mate.

Upon realizing that they were not being followed by the demon, the pack (after some communication between one another) had finally stopped running away. The pack all moved to each other, in an attempt to keep themselves protected in the safety of numbers.

A multitude of eyes, ears, and noses were constantly scanning every slight inch around them for the slightest trace of danger.

After a few moments of silence (excluding their heavy breathing), one member of the pack snarled ferociously as he took a step forward. He clawed furiously at the ground, livid that they actually ran away from a fight (which their pack hadn't done in generations)!

One member of the pack (the one that he had been fighting earlier) stepped forward, snarling a bit as she tried to calm her packmate down (them being volatile wasn't going to help any of them in the slightest).

Her packmate, however, was already too emotional to be calmed down so simply. Without any degree of hesitation (just like earlier), he lashed out against his packmate.

The female grunted in surprise as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, looking up into the feral eyes of her "brother". He tried to sunk his fangs into her neck, but she quickly moved her head to the side and drove her legs into the his stomach.

The male packmate was sent off of her, but didn't go flying too far. He shook his head out a little bit and let out a roared to her as the other packmates watched on. Just as he was about to attack again, however, another member of the pack suddenly tackled him to the ground. This new member placed his paws on the chest of the "angry" canine and let out a massive roar directly in his face. A roar that took both the packmate underneath him and all others by complete surprise.

He snarled a few menacing words in their own tongue, his brother underneath him staring up in shock. After a few moments of this angry snarling, the packmate removed himself from his brother. This canine looked around at the rest of his pack, snarling a few more words. Words of question and of challenge, asking if any others wanted to try something as their brother had.

None stepped forward. In fact, they all shook their heads. This packmate motioned his head to the side, signaling to his pack to follow him. They did so without any complaints, the feral brother from before was the last one to leave. He shook his head out a bit before (slowly) following his pack, the female he had attacked from before watching him for a moment before they followed after their pack.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After the attack by the Anooba pack, both Anakin and Valkyrie were more on edge then they had been earlier. Valkyrie, in particular, didn't remove her hand from her sword's hilt since the attack.

"I don't like this island," Valkyrie commented.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I know, you've said so on more then one occasion."

"I just want to make sure that we're perfectly clear on that fact."

"You know…this might be a bit better if you didn't decide to complain every minute and a half."

"Well sorry…but I tend to be a bit "frustrated" after crash-landing on some…gods forsaken island, and being attacked on two occasions. Tends to leave a lady in a…real annoyed mood," Valkyrie deadpanned.

"You don't say," Anakin sighed, clearly not amused by Valkyrie's complaining (this is not even MENTIONING the deactivated robot that he was making himself lug around this island. And he was NOT exactly a light machine, either).

"You're not even listening to me right now, are you?"

"Well…given the fact that all you seem to want to do right is complain, can you seriously blame me for such?"

Valkyrie scoffed, "Okay, you know what? You're such assho-." Valkyrie suddenly yelled out as she suddenly disappeared from Anakin's view. Looking down, he saw her tumbling down a hill that…didn't…seem to be there before?

Anakin raised his hand and tried to call out with the Force to save his ally, but, suddenly, the ground underneath him crumbled. He crashed face-first to the earth below before he started tumbling down a (sudden) hill as well. The motion caused his grip on Huyang to loosen until the robot went completely flying from the grasp of the resurrected Jedi. Anakin tried to stop himself from moving, but found himself unable to.

After almost a full minute of falling/rolling, Anakin had FINALLY stopped moving. He was about to get up…

…

…

…until the motionless body of Huyang collapsed onto the back of Anakin. "Ow," Anakin muttered through gritted teeth. He threw the robot off of him and (slowly) picked himself back up. He reached to his belt and let out a sigh of relief when he could still feel his lightsaber there. He figured he'd lost enough lightsabers for one lifetime.

Anakin grabbed ahold of his weapon and ignited it, the shimmering yellow blade illuminating the area that he'd found himself in. It looked as if he was (somehow) in some sort of cave. Looking around, he saw himself surrounded by dirt and rock. There was a multitude of torches that lit the "cave" that Anakin had suddenly found himself in.

Anakin draped Huyang over his shoulder as he turned around to see the path where he'd arrived from…only to find himself staring at a wall of solid rock. "What the hell?" Anakin walked up to this wall and placed his hand on it, testing to see if it was some manner of illusion.

The rock was real, and solid.

Anakin set Huyang down and stepped up to the wall. He looked upwards, but didn't see any kind of hole or entrance/exit point. This, naturally, completely confused him. The way he had fallen downwards…and yet it was as if he'd just…"appeared" into this area.

This is a problem, he thought to himself in annoyance. "Valkyrie!" He called out to his ally, but, after a few moments of silence, didn't hear anything in return. So he called out louder, "VALKYRIE!" Still…nothing.

He turned back around, seeing a long and narrow walkway…which seemed to be the only way for him to travel. "Great, like that's no suspicious at all," Anakin muttered to himself. As he turned around to pick up Huyang…the robot was (suddenly) gone. "What the hell?!" He was about to call out…until he remembered that Huyang was a deactivated robot. Obviously, one that couldn't call back.

Just then…all of the torches that surrounded him suddenly went out all at once, leaving Anakin with his lightsaber as his only source of light. No less then five seconds later, however, the yellow blade of his lightsaber suddenly began…short-circuiting, essentially. It began a quick process of the blade quickly return and emerge before it deactivated completely **(1)**.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Anakin shook his lightsaber a bit and smacked it on the palm of his hand, "Come on! It was just working a minute ago!"

Just then…the pitch blackness of the cave was illuminated by some slight light. Anakin looked down the pathway, and was able to barely make out the sight of some light blue light. Raising an eyebrow, he placed his lightsaber on his belt and (with some hesitation) began walking towards this light.

After a few moments of walking, Anakin had to actually shield his eyes from an intense bright light that he found himself suddenly blinded by that light.

When he was finally able to drop his arm, he was a bit caught off guard by way he saw. The pathway that he walked through had suddenly turned from stone to…metal? In an instant, the area around him went from one under the earth to one inside of a ship. He quickly spun around, but saw the same metal hallway as before.

Now, Anakin was tense. His lightsaber was useless, and now he was certain that there was something wrong. With either him or this island.

Just then…he heard…something. Turning around again (to where he was facing originally when he walked over her), he was barely able to make out a door to the right a little while away. Narrowing his eyes a bit and placed his (now useless) lightsaber on his belt and take a few steps towards the door.

As he walked closer to this door, the noises that he heard grew louder and louder. Out of nowhere, Anakin actually flinched when a loud scream suddenly brought through the (near) silence of the hallway. Even though he knew that it wouldn't help right now, Anakin's hand couldn't help but reach for his lightsaber.

Taking a bit of a step back, Anakin shook his head a bit before he started walking further towards this door. As he finally reached this door, he stared at it for a moment before placing his hand on the metal door.

When he did so…he was left shocked, and horrified.

Why, you may ask? Because he was greeted with the sight of dozens of beings being held in cages. From all manner of species, from humans to twi'leks and from wookies to gungans. Men, women…, and _children_! This last thought made Anakin's fists clench in fury.

Suddenly…he heard a maniacal laughter break through the (near) silence of this room. Turning his head, he saw a dark-cloaked figure walking from the shadows. The cloak that covered this being concealed their entire body…with the exception of the figure's eyes, which glowed yellow in the darkness of their hood.

The figure held up their hand (allowing Anakin to see the teal-colored fur on their hand), revealing a small, dull silver orb in the palm of their hand. Anakin didn't know what the orb was, but he noticed that all of the prisoners flinched and cowered in fear at the mere sight of this orb. Without halting their laughing, the figure placed their other hand on top of the orb and twisted it to the left.

Just then…something within the orb started to glow orange in color. In a split second, this orange glow glowed at such a bright intensity that Anakin had to cover his eyes with his arm to protect them.

When he lowered his arm, however, he nearly jumped back in shock as he saw his surroundings. He went from a metal room (probably on a spaceship or some degree of facility) to s jungle-like planet. He was standing on a tall rock, which allowed him to see miles upon miles of trees and plant life.

Suddenly…an explosion tore through the silence of the area, one that shook the rock that Anakin stood on. Looking below him, Anakin's eyes widened as he looked to the left and saw a literal army. But it was what (or who) composed the army that took him off-guard.

Most of then was apart of a group that Anakin hoped he'd never see again (second only to the Sith themselves). "Stormtroopers," Anakin muttered in shock as he stared at the legions of white-armored troopers standing in preparation for combat. Accompanying them were dozens upon dozens of tanks on the ground and ships in the air.

Spread throughout the ranks of the Stormtroopers were being dressed in dark cloaks, similar to the one from before. Anakin's hands clenched into fists as he saw each of these cloaked figure bring out red-bladed lightsabers, the color of blood.

Anakin then heard further loud noises emerging from the opposite side of Anakin's eyesight. Turning his head, Anakin's eyes (seemingly) widened even further.

It was another army, marching towards the Sith and Stormtrooper army without fear or hesitation. This army, however, was more…"unique" (for lack of a better term) and diverse then the army of Sith and Stormtroopers.

There were perhaps hundreds of figures dressed in dark grey armor with black coats and brown hearts. Anakin also noticed that all of these figures had firearms in their hands (obviously), but these particular weapons (pistols, rifle, machine gun, etc.) had orbs of glowing light placed around the weapons. These orbs ranged from blue to green, and from yellow to purple.

There were other figures spread throughout this (seemingly makeshift) army, another multitude of figures dressed in dark blue cloaks of their own spread throughout these forces. These beings had objects similar to the hilt of a lightsaber, but these hilts were curved.

The figures that really took Anakin by surprised were figures that marched without tops and dressed in shorts. Even more so, he couldn't see any weapons on their person.

Finally, stepping a little bit in front of these others, there sixteen more beings. Unlike the others, however, these ones' bodies were completely concealed by their cloaks. To the point where Anakin couldn't see anything about them, with the exclusion of their height.

Most of them were dressed in brown cloaks, with the exception of two…one was dressed in black and the other was dressed in the white. The latter of these two also held a long wooden staff in their hands, slamming the end on the ground as they stopped walking.

Just then, blades of pure energy emerged from the hands of these cloaked figures. _Lightsabers_ , Anakin thought to himself as his eyes never left these forces. He saw a multitude of colors, including blue, green, purple, yellow, and even white.

Just then, the figure dressed in black with the yellow blade slowly stepped forward. They raised their lightsaber into the air, and swinging it down with a yell of " **ATTACK**!" in a deep voice.

That word was the trigger for all present beings. No less then as soon as he said the "k" in "attack", everyone on both sides charged forward as quickly as their legs could carry them. Anakin watched as the two armies charged forth at one another, neither one of them hesitating in the slightest.

Just before the two clashing forces reached one another, Anakin's vision was suddenly turned to complete white. The young man quickly covered his face with his hands before he could be blinded.

When he lowered his hands, he suddenly found himself on a rocky planet. It was pouring raining, nearly blinding Anakin from his surroundings. His placed his arms above his eyes, trying to make out…anything within his surroundings.

Just then, three figures suddenly ran by him. Looking upon this beings (as well as he could), he noticed that they looked near identical to the blaster-wielders from the last time. Unlike those ones, however, these ones had glowing lights on their bodies/armor.

These figures raised their (glowing) rifles and began firing multi-colored blaster bolts at…something behind Anakin.

Turning around, Anakin was barely able to make out a figure standing a few feet away from Anakin and these three figures. The thing that caught Anakin's attention was the black-bladed lightsaber that this being held in their hand.

This figure moved quickly with their lightsaber, deflecting each and every bolt that was fired their way. In an instant…this figure took off.

The three figures didn't stop shooting, but this being was successful in dodging and/or deflecting all of the bolts shot their way. Just, this being leaped into the air and landed behind the three figures. Quicker then any of them could react, this being impaled their lightsaber through the back of one of the three figures.

The remaining figures quickly pointed their rifles at the being, but they quickly swung their lightsaber and sliced their weapons in half. This being slashed one of them across the chest before thrusting their lightsaber through the skull of the last one.

Anakin watched as the remaining figures collapsed to the ground. In that moment, lightning struck. Anakin's eyes widened in horror as the lightning illuminated his surroundings. This single being stood in the middle of dozens upon dozens of corpses, corpses that they no doubt created. This being's eyes seemed to glow dark red in the rain, far darker then even the red blades of Sith lightsabers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream suddenly broke through the air, diverting Anakin's attention away from the (brutal) scene before him.

Anakin's eyes widened, "VALKYRIE!" In an instant, the world around him faded…reverting back to the cave from before. Anakin's head darted side-to-side quickly before he paused, shut his eyes, and reached out with the Force in an attempt to detect his comrade.

Her presence was…faint, but he could still detect her. Without any hesitation, he raced forward.

Underneath the island was a veritable maze. By this point, Anakin had lost count of how many rights and lefts he had made. His detection of Valkyrie was the only thing keeping him possessing any clue as to where he was going.

Eventually (after gods only knows how long), he came across the form of his comrade. Valkyrie was on her knees, her head in her hands, and breathing very heavily. "Valkyrie," Anakin knelt down to Valkyrie's level and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Valkyrie looked back to Anakin, who himself was shock when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Valkyrie didn't make a comment to Anakin's question, she merely threw her arms around Anakin's neck and buried her face into his neck.

Anakin was completely caught off-guard by this action, and even more so when she seemed to start crying quietly. A bit slowly, Anakin wrapped his arms around the battle maiden.

She then spent a few moments just clinging to Anakin like a child with their blanket. "Valkyrie," Anakin questioned after those few moments of silence (excluding some sniffles from her), "What happened?"

She pulled herself from her comrade before meeting his eyes, the dead look in her eyes was so unnatural for her that Anakin actually flinched back in shock. "I…I saw something," she replied hoarsely.

"Saw what?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _(Seven Minutes Earlier)_

 _Valkyrie spout out a multitude of curses in almost a dozen different languages as she tumbles down the hill. When she had FINALLY been brought to a stop, Valkyrie picked herself up from the ground and spit out some dirt. "Gods dammit," she muttered to herself as she stood up, wiping and patting down dirt from her body. "I totally blame you for this Skywalker," she commented to…no one._

 _She looked around for a bit, trying to get some kind of clue as to exactly WHERE she was. BUT, the issue was that she couldn't SEE anything. The area she had landed in was coated in complete darkness. "Fan-fucking-tastic," she muttered to herself._

 _Just then, however…she was able to make out the BAREST sliver of light a little while away from her. Valkyrie placed a hand on the hilt of her sword (just in case there was something…unfriendly over there and causing this light) and began to (slowly) make her way over to this strange light source._

 _As Valkyrie continued her walk, the light source was growing brighter and brighter. However, Valkyrie began to notice that she could hear…noises. Ones of combat. Roars, screams, explosions, and more._

 _Without hesitation (and now completely on edge), Valkyrie drew her Dragonfang blade as she continued her way towards this light source._

 _After about another ten seconds of walking in silence (well…silence from HER, not so much from the noises that she could her), Valkyrie came up to a large rock sitting in front of the light source that she was following. Placing both hands on the rock, Valkyrie (with little effort) lifted the rock and threw it out of her way._

 _Immediately, she had to cover her eyes with an arm as the light source immediately increased in intensity (nearly blinding her)._

 _When the light had FINALLY died down, Valkyrie set her arm down and examined the sight before her. And when she did, her face paled and her eyes widened in shock and horror as she glanced onto the land before her._

 _Why you ask? Because Valkyrie recognized the land that was before her. It was a city of gold, ranging from the buildings and all kinds of towers that stood mightily in the distance. There was a multitude of vegetation and bodies of water that was spread throughout this land, further adding to this place's beauty._

 _There WAS, however, something that took away from the beauty of these lands. The "something" was quite simple…war._

 _This entire land was engulfed in war and chaos. Two massive armies clashed. Fires raged throughout the land. A MASSIVE storm raged overhead, ferocious winds raged and dozens of lightning bolts struck the ground. It was the exact definition of anarchy._

 _Looking down…Valkyrie found herself standing on a bridge that appeared to be…a rainbow._

 _"Asgard," Valkyrie muttered in shock and horror. "B-But…t-that's…impossible." This couldn't have been possible. Asgard was gone. It had been destroyed. This couldn't actually-wait a minute. Valkyrie recognized this. The fire…the chaos…the destruction…only ONE thing came to mind._

 _Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods._

 _Valkyrie took a fearful step back from the chaos, before she suddenly saw something large in the air. And this "something" was coming to the ground at a VERY fast rate. Valkyrie took a large JUMP back as this "something" landed on the bridge, cracking it. The resulting shockwave knocked Valkyrie off her feet, and she landed on her butt._

 _When she gazed upon exactly WHAT had landed, sheer TERROR spread across her face._

 _It was an actual being that had landed on the bridge. The being was nearly three times larger then a normal human being, and stood at over seven feet tall. Their skin was a (slightish) light brown(ish) color, no hair, and pupil-less red eyes. They were dressed in a red and dark gold top with red shorts, a dark gold belt, dark gold bracelets with red markings on them, and a dark gold helmet with a red "U" shaped object on the front._

 _"No," Valkyrie trembled in fear, desperately crawling back from this large, intimidating figure that stood (impassively) before her, "No!"_

 _She hear a loud "THUMP!" behind her, and slowly turned around…only to meet a sight that filled her with both joy, nostalgia, and grief._

 _Standing behind Valkyrie was an entire ARMY of women dressed in white and gray armor with golden accents and blue capes, riding pegasi, and wielding swords almost identical to Valkyrie's Dragonfang. One woman with long blonde hair raised her sword into the air and, with a yell of "ATTACK!", these maidens charged forth to meet their foe._

 _Valkyrie wanted to tell them to stop, to not engage. She KNEW who this being was. She KNEW what was happening, and KNEW what WOULD happen if they tried to fight against this enemy._

 _But they didn't acknowledge her presence in the slightest. As a matter of fact, they and their steeds phased right through her body as they reached her. As the women neared this large figure…everything seemed to turn to slow motion for Valkyrie._

 _Even through the…"odd" showings of her surroundings, Valkyrie could still see everything. This massive figure was smacking away these women with ease, like they were nothing more then nats to him. He was punching them HARD in the head, no doubt each of one-shoting each of the battle maidens. There was a few women and pegasi that he just grabbed and snapped their necks like twigs._

 _Valkyrie remained standing as she watched (in horror) the carnage play out. She stared around numbly as the legions of female warriors charged (unknowingly) to their deaths in combat._

 _There was one thing in particular, however, that REALLY caught Valkyrie's attention above all else (and that was REALLY saying something). There was one of these women who Valkyrie's gaze focused on. It was her._

 _Yes, THIS particular warrior WAS her. She wore the same white armor as the other women and her hair extended down past her neck. The "past" Valkyrie was charging forth to this large being, a furious expression on her face as she held her Dragonfang at the ready. The being noticed with and raised his fist to attack._

 _Another warrior, however (the blonde from before), who was in-between the two of them, was running over towards the past Valkyrie…yelling something inaudible. The "present" Valkyrie's eyes widened and her hands shook as she recognized the scene before._

 _This blonde woman pushed the past Valkyrie to the ground…but didn't have enough time to react to the large fist that was charging at her quickly._

 _Valkyrie watched her past self scream with a hand outstretched as she flew back, watching as the being's large fist collided with the blonde warrior's chest. The sheer force of the blow severely cracked the blonde's armor, and sent her soaring through the air. The women's eyes locked as she flew and the past version of Valkyrie noticed the lifeless gaze in the blonde's eyes. She was helpless to do anything as the corpse of her friend was sent over the Rainbow Bridge and down to the waters below._

 _Valkyrie's (the PRESENT Valkyrie's) hands suddenly went to her ears, desperately trying to block out the madness from around her. "Stop it!" She screamed, desperately hoping that someone…ANYONE would hear her pleas and stop this._

 _Nothing changed, and she could STILL hear the commencing carnage. She fell to her knees and threw her head to the heavens, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Suddenly…everything was silent._

 _Opening her eyes, Valkyrie found herself back in the cave from before. Her hands fell down to her sides as she just…stared in front of her. Then, her head fell into her hands as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't stop them. She didn't even try._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin's eyes were left widened as Valkyrie finished her tale. He knew she was some form of warrior in her past, but he didn't expect her to be part of a literal army! He had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder at the mention of her "sisters" falling in combat (he doubted that they were actually related, so that shows how much she cared for them). She didn't go into the hugest of detail during the story, but she'd said enough for him to understand her emotional stance (to an extent).

"I'm sorry," he said, before feeling stupid for saying so.

"Don't be," Valkyrie commented as she stood up, "It's not like it's your fault," she sighed, "To be frank… that's not exactly everything I should tell of that."

"Yeah, I do have some questions after all of that," Anakin answered.

Valkyrie let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, I know. Well…you did tell us more about your own past, so I guess it's only fair that I do the same. Especially given the fact that who knows how long we'll be…together," she turned the other way, before quickly turning and pointing at him with a (slight) glare on her face, "Don't get any funny ideas by that word choice, by the way Skywalker."

Anakin chuckled and held his hands up a little bit, "Not a problem. Are you able to walk and talk?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie answered, "Get ready Skywalker…you're in for a doozy."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"That sounds exciting," Anakin's voice rang out, but it sounded more…echoey (for lack of a better term). The reason for this? Because it wasn't REALLY Anakin that was speaking. But rather…it was a smaller version of Anakin and Valkyrie comprised of sand.

There was a low grumbling sound, one that almost sounded like a…scoff?

Two massive eyes, dark purple in color, watched these versions of Anakin and Valkyrie with an impassive expression of this being's face.

These two were certainly…interesting. The warrior maiden possessed great power, and had no connection to the Force in any capacity (although….that wasn't TOO much of a surprise, given her divinity).

And then…there's he. Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. The Chosen One. The Slayer of Jedi Knights. That man has carried many titles throughout his lifetime. He was a…unique being, to say the least. In more ways then one…and not focusing only on himself.

His lightsaber…wasn't common either. Well, the khyber crystal wasn't. He knew so not long after they landed on the island. That crystal…was divine in nature, a crystal forged by the gods themselves.

Yes, he was well aware of the gods. The goddess of light Ashla, the god of darkness Bogen, and the god of balance Nirva. Essentially, they _are_ the Force itself. The khyber crystal had to have been forged by the gods. Automatically, it wasn't something that he could detect instantaneously.

Oh, he could still sense it fairly easily (he knew that his Force ability is mighty). But he knew that the slight divinity within the crystal made it…special. He was certain that many weaker Force sensitives wouldn't even be able to detect the crystal itself, even if it was right in front of him.

So…color him impressed. Alone, the Chosen One of the Force would be special…but now? Him having the gods at his back (even when many weren't even aware of their existence)? Now…he was _very_ interested.

He lifted his finger ever so slightly, causing the moving sand image before him to collapse. He'll have to keep an even closer eye on Skywalker then he anticipated. Both him and his traveling ally will need time before they're ready. The goddess needed to face her past, the Chosen One…needed to face his future.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene! Hope this turned out alright.**

 **So…because there was no attempt at the little thing I did last chapter for choosing future Sith, I'm just not gonna do that again then:/**

 **We've had Anakin and Valkyrie against the Anooba pack, Anakin seeing some visions (wonder what they mean?;), Valkyrie having some visions, and some more thoughts from our mysterious entity.**

 **Valkyrie's vision was a combination from her backstory in the MCU and the (limited) information I have about Ragnarok (the event, not the Thor robot) in the actual comics. I'm WELL aware that the vision wasn't perfect, I tried my best. I'm apologizing in advance, I'm not a fan with how it turned out.**

 **Now, I am WELL aware that Valkyrie is HARDLY the kind of person to just burst into tears. Especially in front of someone. But her motivations and thoughts are different here then in the MCU. In the MCU, she was depressed over her sisters' deaths and furious at Odin for sending them to fight Hela. Here? There's not AS much anger, and MUCH more sadness. Plus...I think her reaction is understandable, given the circumstances. Forced to rewatch as her home and family was taken away from her? There's NO way that wouldn't bring a tear to someone's eye.**

 **To make things clear, this mysterious entity is very ancient and very powerful in the Force. He's been alive for billions of years, so his power is (understandably) immense. His power in the Force extends past the likes of Yoda, Darth Sidious, and even the Ones. Though…I'm certain that I'll be able to make him work in the future. Just know...that he'll probably seem pretty OP.**

 **Next chapter will be the finale of this little "island arc".**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
